IdealPrincip
by Elena Radzukevich
Summary: Äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé íåñïðàâåäëèâî îáâèíåí â óáèéñòâå ìîëîäåíüêîé äåâóøêè. ×òî áû åãî âûðó÷èòü êàïèòàíó Êèðêó è Ñïîêó ïðèéäåòñÿ íàðóøèòü Ïåðâóþ


Èäåàëüíûé ïðèíöèï  
  
Àâòîð: Åëåíà Ðàäçþêåâè÷   
helena2001@pochtamt.ru  
  
Êàæäàÿ âå÷åðèíêà íà êîñìè÷åñêîì êîðàáëå Îáúåäèíåííîé Ôåäåðàöèè ïëàíåò "Ýíòåðïðàéç" îáû÷íî èìåëà ñâîþ ïðè÷èíó. Â òðåõ ñëó÷àÿõ èç ïÿòè ýòî áûë, ÷åé íè áóäü äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. Îñòàëüíûå ïðàçäíèêè ïàäàëè íà óñïåøíîå îêîí÷àíèå òîé èëè èíîé ìèññèè, ñëóæåáíûå äîñòèæåíèÿ, ïðîäâèæåíèå ïî ñëóæáå èëè ïðèåì ãîñòåé.  
"Âå÷åðèíêà" íå îçíà÷àëà îáùèé ñáîð âñåõ ÷ëåíîâ ýêèïàæà.   
Òàêèå ãëîáàëüíûå ïðàçäíèêè òîæå èìåëè ìåñòî, íî áûëè äîâîëüíî ðåäêè.   
Ïîä "âå÷åðèíêîé" îáû÷íî ïîíèìàëîñü ñáîðèùå îò 10 äî 15 ÷åëîâåê, îáû÷íî ñàìûõ áëèçêèõ äðóçåé âèíîâíèêà òîðæåñòâà, ñâîáîäíûõ îò äåæóðñòâ. Êîíå÷íî, âñåãäà ìîæíî áûëî ïîäìåíèòüñÿ, ðàäè ýòîãî, íî òîãäà ñëåäîâàëî áûòü ãîòîâûì ê òîìó, ÷òî è òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ äåæóðèòü ÷óæóþ âàõòó â àíàëîãè÷íîì ñëó÷àå. Íî íèêòî íå èìåë íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ.  
Åñëè ãîñòåé ñîáèðàëîñü áîëüøå - òðåáîâàëîñü ðàçðåøåíèå êàïèòàíà êîðàáëÿ. Íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Äæåéìñ Êèðê áûë ÿðûì ñòîðîííèêîì òàêîãî ðîäà ðàçâëå÷åíèé... Óæå òî, ÷òî ïîñëå òàêèõ ñîâìåñòíûõ ïðàçäíîâàíèé ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé êîðàáëü ëèõîðàäèëî - ìîãëî áû ïîñëóæèòü ïðè÷èíîé îòêàçà.   
Êàê íå îäèí ðàç ãîâîðèë ïåðâûé îôèöåð êîðàáëÿ, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, âîçðàæàÿ ïðîòèâ ñîáñòâåííîãî ó÷àñòèÿ â êîðàáåëüíûõ ðàçâëå÷åíèÿõ: "Îáÿçàòåëüíî íàéäóòñÿ òå, êòî íå ðàññ÷èòàåò ñïîñîáíîñòü ñîáñòâåííûõ îðãàíèçìîâ ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ äåéñòâèþ íàïèòêîâ, ãëàâíûì êîìïîíåíòîì êîòîðûõ ÿâëÿåòñÿ ýòèëîâûé ñïèðò".   
Ïîòîì, êàê ìèíèìóì íåäåëþ, ëþäè ñ æàðîì ïðîäîëæàëè îáñóæäàòü ïðîøåäøèé ïðàçäíèê ñî âñåâîçìîæíûõ ñòîðîí, óäåëÿÿ âíèìàíèå â îñíîâíîì âîñïîìèíàíèÿì î òîì, êòî, ñêîëüêî è ñ êåì âûïèë, à òàê æå êòî ñ êåì óäàëèëñÿ è òîìó ïîäîáíûå âåùè.  
Íå îáõîäèëîñü äåëî è áåç áàíàëüíûõ ññîð.  
Âñå ýòî ñêàçûâàëîñü â èòîãå íà ðàáîòå íå ëó÷øèì îáðàçîì.   
Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû çàïðåò ïðèâîäèë ê òèõîìó íåäîâîëüñòâó è ðîñòó íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Ëþäÿì òðåáîâàëàñü òà èëè èíàÿ ðàçðÿäêà...  
Íà ýòîò ðàç Äæåéìñ Òèáåðèé Êèðê, êàïèòàí êîñìè÷åñêîãî êîðàáëÿ "Ýíòåðïðàéç" óæå òðè ðàçà ïðî ñåáÿ ïîæàëåë î äàííîì ðàçðåøåíèè... Ïðàçäíîâàëè òðåòüþ ãîäîâùèíó èõ ïÿòèëåòíåé ìèññèè. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ïðèøëîñü ëîìàòü ãîëîâó íàä áëàãîâèäíûì ïðåäëîãîì äëÿ óñòðîéñòâà î÷åðåäíîãî ïðàçäíèêà. Ïîñëåäíåå ïîäîáíîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå áûëî ñëèøêîì äàâíî, ëþäè óñòàëè, à äî áëèæàéøåé ïëàíåòû, ïîäõîäÿùåé äëÿ ïîëíîöåííîãî îòïóñêà áûë êàê ìèíèìóì ìåñÿö ïóòè.   
Â ãëàâíîì çàëå êîðàáëå öàðèë ïîëóìðàê. Îñâåùàëèñü ëèøü ñòîéêè ñ íàïèòêàìè è ñòîëû ñ åäîé. Íî âñå ýòî áûëî äàâíî çàáðîøåíî è îòîäâèíóòî ê ñòåíàì. Ëþäè òàíöåâàëè. Ìåëîäèÿ ñìåíÿëà ìåëîäèþ, áûñòðûå, ìåäëåííûå ðèòìû, ÷òî-òî, îñîáî ïîíðàâèâøååñÿ, ïîâòîðÿëîñü íå îäèí ðàç.   
-Íó ÷òî Äæèì? Êàê äåëà? - ñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé, íåïðèíóæäåííî óñòðàèâàÿñü çà êàïèòàíñêèì ñòîëèêîì.  
-×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? Ñ Êîýíîì âñå â ïîðÿäêå? - â ãîëîñå êàïèòàíà ïîñëûøàëèñü íåäîâîëüíûå íîòêè.  
-Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, Äæèì, åñëè êàêîé òî ïñèõ çàõî÷åò ïîìàõàòü íîæîì, ïîñòàðàéñÿ ÷òî áû õîòü êòî-òî èç ñëóæáû áåçîïàñíîñòè, áûë áîëåå òðåçâ, ÷åì íàïàäàâøèé.  
-Âîîáùå-òî îòñëåæèâàòü, êàê òû âûðàçèëñÿ "ïñèõîâ" - ýòî òâîÿ îáÿçàííîñòü - çëî îòðåçàë êàïèòàí.  
ÌàêÊîé óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
-Äà ëàäíî, íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Êàê íè æàëü, íî ññîðû ñëó÷àòñÿ è ìåæäó äðóçüÿìè. Ýòî íå ïîâîä îòìåíÿòü ïðàçäíèêè è óïîòðåáëåíèå ñïèðòíîãî.  
Êèðê ñêðèâèëñÿ êàê îò çóáíîé áîëè. ÌàêÊîé óãàäàë òî, î ÷åì îí äóìàë ïîñëåäíèå ñîðîê ìèíóò. Êàê ðàç ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ðàçûãðàëàñü ñîâåðøåííî íåïðèñòîéíàÿ äðàêà.   
-Áîóíç... -îí òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë, - Òàê ÷òî òàì ñ ïàðíåì?  
ÌàêÊîé õìûêíóë.  
-Òàì, â ëàçàðåòå ïðåìèëàÿ ñöåíà. Ðÿäîì ñ Ëàððè ñèäèò Òèíà Ýëèñ è âûòèðàåò ïîò ñ ëèöà ðàíåíîãî ãåðîÿ. ×åðåç ïàðó äíåé îí áóäåò â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. Íîæ ñêîëüçíóë ïî ðåáðàì. Îñòàëüíûå ïîñòðàäàëè åùå ìåíüøå. Ïàðà ñèíÿêîâ, ðàçáèòàÿ ãóáà è âûâèõíóòîå ïëå÷î.  
-À Î`Ðàéëè? Òû îñìîòðåë åãî?  
-Çäåñü íåìíîãî ñëîæíåå, - âçäîõíóë Ìàêêîé, - Êîãäà åãî óäàëîñü çàòîëêàòü â êàìåðó, ïàðåíü óæå íåìíîãî ïîîñòûë, íî âñå ðàâíî áûë â ÿðîñòè. Îí ðàçà òðè áðîñèëñÿ íà ñèëîâîå ïîëå, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñìîã ðàññóæäàòü áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ïðèñòîéíî. Î÷åíü ýìîöèîíàëüíûé èðëàíäåö.  
ÌàêÊîé ïðèãóáèë ñâîé áîêàë.   
-Íè÷åãî ñåáå îïðåäåëåíèå!   
-Íó òàê è åñòü. Çàâòðà îí ïðîñïèòñÿ è áóäåò ïîëîí ðàñêàÿíèÿ. Íå äóìàåøü æå òû, ÷òî íàø Êåâèí è âïðÿìü ñîáðàëñÿ çàðåçàòü ñâîåãî ïðèÿòåëÿ?  
-Êîãäà â äåëî ïîøåë íîæ - áûëî î÷åíü ïîõîæå íà òî...  
-Ó ïàðíÿ áûëî òÿæåëîå äåòñòâî.  
-×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? - ñïðîñèë Êèðê  
-Êîäîñ, - ïîÿñíèë äîêòîð ñâîþ ìûñëü, - Ýòîò ïàëà÷ óáèë ðîäèòåëåé ìàëûøà. Ïî÷òè íà åãî ãëàçàõ. Êåâèíó áûëî ëåò ïÿòü â òî âðåìÿ. Ýòî ãëóáîêàÿ ïñèõè÷åñêàÿ òðàâìà, Äæèì...  
-È ÷òî? - çëî ïåðåáèë äîêòîðà êàïèòàí, - îí, ÷òî, òåïåðü èìååò ïðàâî ïûðíóòü íîæîì êîãî óãîäíî?!  
-Î! Çà÷åì ñðàçó òàê? ß ïðîñòî îáúÿñíÿþ.  
-Òåðïåòü íå ìîãó ýòîò òðåï íàñ÷åò òÿæåëîãî äåòñòâà è òîãî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêà â äåòñòâå íå äîöåëîâàëè! Ýòî íå ìîæåò ñëóæèòü îïðàâäàíèåì!  
-ß íå îïðàâäûâàþ, à îáúÿñíÿþ, - ñêàçàë ñïîêîéíî ÌàêÊîé.  
Äîêòîð îáâåë ãëàçàìè çàë. Íàðîäó çíà÷èòåëüíî ïîóáàâèëîñü. Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ìíîãèå ÷óâñòâóþò ñåáÿ íåëîâêî îò ñöåíû, ñâèäåòåëÿìè êîòîðîé îíè ñòàëè íåäàâíî. Âèäèìî ïîýòîìó ìóæ÷èíû è æåíùèíû òàíöåâàëè ñ êàêîé òî äîïîëíèòåëüíîé íåóëîâèìîé ãàëàíòíîñòüþ. Íåëåïî ñìîòðåëèñü òðîèöà èç ñëóæáû áåçîïàñíîñòè, ïðèñòðîèâøàÿñÿ çà ñòîëèêîì ó âõîäà.  
Çàòåì îí èñïûòóþùå âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîåãî äðóãà.  
-Äàâàé, âûêëàäûâàé. Ïî÷åìó òû òàêîé ìðà÷íûé? ×òî, íå íàøëîñü äåâóøêè äëÿ òàíöåâ?  
-Èçäåâàåøüñÿ? Êàêèå òàíöû?   
-Íó, ïåðåñòàíü. Îñòàëüíûå íè÷åì íå âèíîâàòû, ïóñòü ëþäè ïîðàäóþòñÿ, - ÌàêÊîé ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ãëîòíóë èç ñâîåãî áîêàëà, ïîòîì çàãëÿíóë â áîêàë ê Êèðêó ïðèíþõèâàÿñü, - ÷òî òû ïüåøü?  
-Îòñòàíü, Áîóíç.   
-Çàâòðà ó ìåíÿ áóäåò ìíîãî ðàáîòû, - ïîïûòàëñÿ ÌàêÊîé ïîìåíÿòü òåìó.  
Äæèì âçãëÿíóë íà äðóãà è óëûáíóëñÿ:  
-Èçâèíè, Áîóíç. ß ïîéäó. Ðàçâëåêàéñÿ. ß ïðèøëþ ê òåáå Ñêîòòè.  
Îí âñòàë è, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïðèâëåêàòü ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Ñîòðóäíèêè ñëóæáû áåçîïàñíîñòè òóò æå âñêî÷èëè íà íîãè. Êèðê îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, íî ïîòîì ñêàçàë:  
-×åðåç äâà ÷àñà, ÷òî áû âñå áûëî çàêîí÷åíî.  
ÌàêÊîé, îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà, ïðîâîäèë Äæèìà ëåíèâûì âçãëÿäîì. Äà, âå÷åðèíêà îïðåäåëåííî íå óäàëàñü. Îí âçÿë òàðåëêó è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ðåïëèêàòîðó. Ïðàçäíè÷íîå ìåíþ áûëî äîâîëüíî âíóøèòåëüíûì. Âåðíóâøèñü íàçàä ñ ïîëíîé òàðåëêîé äåëèêàòåñîâ, äîêòîð ïðèñòóïèë ê óæèíó.  
  
***  
Äíåâíèê êàïèòàíà: "Çâåçäíàÿ äàòà 4571.7. Íàøå çàäàíèå - ïðîâåðêà äåÿòåëüíîñòè ýòíîãðàôè÷åñêîé ýêñïåäèöèè íà Òåçàðèóñå 7. Ýòî áûëî áû âïîëíå îáû÷íîå äåëî, åñëè áû íå íåñêîëüêî ñîïóòñòâóþùèõ äåòàëåé. Ïîâåðõíîñòü ñåäüìîé ïëàíåòû ñèñòåìû Òåçàðèóñ, çàñåëåíà íåñêîëüêèìè ïëåìåíàìè àáîðèãåíîâ, íàõîäÿùèõñÿ íà ðîäîïëåìåííîé ñòàäèè ðàçâèòèÿ. Ïëàíåòà çàêðûòà äëÿ êàêèõ ëèáî ïîñåùåíèé, åå îõðàíÿåò Ïåðâàÿ äèðåêòèâà. Ðóêîâîäèòåëþ ýêñïåäèöèè, ïðîôåññîðó ýòíîãðàôèè Ãàððèñîíó Ëèòòó, â ñâîå âðåìÿ, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí ÿâëÿëñÿ è ÿâëÿåòñÿ âåñüìà âëèÿòåëüíîé ëè÷íîñòüþ, ïðèøëîñü ïðèëîæèòü ìàññó óñèëèé, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû äîáèòüñÿ ðàçðåøåíèÿ íà èçó÷åíèå ýòîé ïëàíåòû è âåñòè íàáëþäåíèÿ çà æèçíüþ òóçåìöåâ. Ðàçðåøåíèå äàíî ñî ñòàíäàðòíûì óñëîâèåì ïîëíîãî íåâìåøàòåëüñòâà â èõ æèçíü. ×ëåíû ýêñïåäèöèè ðàçìåñòèëèñü íåäàëåêî îò îäíîãî èç ïîñåëêîâ, ëåãàëèçîâàâøèñü ïîä âèäîì êî÷åâîãî ïëåìåíè, ïåðåñåëèâøåãîñÿ â ýòè ìåñòà òðè ãîäà íàçàä. Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ýêñïåäèöèÿ ïîñûëàëà âåñüìà öåííûå îò÷åòû. Íà íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò èç 18 ÷ëåíîâ ýêñïåäèöèè â æèâûõ îñòàëîñü òîëüêî 9 ÷åëîâåê. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òàêîå êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêîå ïîëîæåíèå ñ ñîñòàâîì ýêñïåäèöèè, íèêàêèõ òðåáîâàíèé îá ýâàêóàöèè îñòàâøèõñÿ ÷ëåíîâ, âûñûëêè ïîìîùè è ò.ä. íå ïîñòóïàëî. Íà ñâÿçü îíè âûõîäèëè ðåãóëÿðíî. Îäíàêî, øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä ïåðåäà÷è ïðåêðàòèëèñü. Ìû äîëæíû âûÿñíèòü ñóäüáó ýòíîãðàôîâ Ëèòòà, íî ïðè ýòîì íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå íàðóøèòü Ïåðâóþ äèðåêòèâó Çâåçäíîãî ôëîòà1".  
Êèðê çàìîë÷àë.  
-Êàïèòàí, êàê ïðîøåë âå÷åð? - ïåðâûé îôèöåð, âóëêàíåö Ñïîê, òåðïåëèâî äîæäàëñÿ êîíöà äèêòîâêè.  
Êèðê áðîñèë íà íåãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä.  
Íåóæåëè îí íå çíàåò?  
Îñòàëüíûå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå îòâåëè ãëàçà â ñòîðîíó. Ïàâåë ×åõîâ îáíàðóæèë íåèñïðàâíîñòü â ïðèáîðíîé ïàíåëè è òóò æå íà÷àë íàëàæèâàòü åå ñàìûì òùàòåëüíûì îáðàçîì.  
Ñïîê ìãíîâåííî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðåàêöèþ ëþäåé íà åãî âîïðîñ, çàäàííûé èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî èç âåæëèâîñòè, è ïîýòîìó ñîâåðøåííî íå óäèâèëñÿ äîâîëüíî ïðîõëàäíîìó ãîëîñó Êèðêà:  
-Ìû îáñóäèì ýòî ïîçæå, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - îòâåòèë Êèðê è ñíîâà ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä äèêòîôîíîì:  
"Äîïîëíåíèå ê ïðåäûäóùåé çàïèñè: Íàäî îòìåòèòü, ÷òî ïëàíåòà ïåðåæèâàåò íå ëó÷øèå âðåìåíà, íàñåëåíèå ñîêðàùàåòñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, ðåçóëüòàòîì ðàáîòû ýòíîãðàôîâ Ëèòòà ñòàíåò ìèññèÿ ìèëîñåðäèÿ, ïîäðàçóìåâàþùàÿ çàäàíèå äëÿ êàêîãî íè áóäü çâåçäîëåòà íàéòè áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùåå ìåñòî äëÿ ïðîæèâàíèÿ òóçåìöåâ. Íî ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ î÷åíü áåñïîêîèò âîïðîñ - îñòàëñÿ êòî-ëèáî â æèâûõ èç ÷ëåíîâ ýêñïåäèöèè èëè íåò? Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå èõ ïîëîæåíèå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòñÿ ìíå äîñòàòî÷íî òÿæåëûì. Ïåðâàÿ ãðóïïà âûñàäêè áóäåò ñîñòîÿòü â îñíîâíîì èç ìåäèöèíñêîãî ïåðñîíàëà".  
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê, îò÷åò î â÷åðàøíèõ ñîáûòèÿõ âû ìîæåò ïî÷èòàòü â êîìïüþòåðå. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ âèíîâíèêà, òî ÿ ïîðó÷àþ âàì ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèå î íàêàçàíèè Êåâèíà Òîìàñà Î`Ðàéëè. Ñóëó, ñêîëüêî ó íàñ âðåìåíè?  
-Ðàñ÷åòíîå âðåìÿ ïðèáûòèÿ â ñèñòåìó Òåçàðèóñ - ÷åðåç äâà ÷àñà.  
-Îòëè÷íî.   
Êèðê íàæàë íà êëàâèøè ñâÿçè.  
-Áîóíç? Ãðóïïà âûñàäêè äîëæíà áûòü ãîòîâà ÷åðåç äâà ÷àñà.   
Êèðê âñòàë ñ êðåñëà è ïîäîøåë ê Óõóðå.  
-×òî ñî ñâÿçüþ?  
Ñïîê ñ íåâîçìóòèìûì âèäîì ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ñâîåé êîìïüþòåðíîé êîíñîëüþ. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ìîë÷à ÷èòàë çàïèñè, ïîòîì íà÷àë âûçûâàòü äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ.  
Êèðê óêðàäêîé íàáëþäàë çà âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ñâîåãî ïåðâîãî ïîìîùíèêà. Äæèì áûë ñëèøêîì çîë íà ïàðíÿ è îïàñàëñÿ áûòü íå îáúåêòèâíûì. Íî, ïîæàëóé, - ðàçìûøëÿë Êèðê ïðî ñåáÿ - ýòà çëîñòü ïðîèñòåêàëà áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ îòòîãî, ÷òî ýòîò ïàðíèøêà âïîëíå ìîã ñâîèìè ñîáñòâåííûìè ðóêàìè çàãóáèòü è êàðüåðó, è âîîáùå âñþ æèçíü, åñëè íå íàó÷èòñÿ âåñòè ñåáÿ áîëåå öèâèëèçîâàíî. Êåâèí Òîìàñ Î`Ðàéëè óæå íå ïåðâûé ðàç äîñòàâëÿë êàïèòàíó íåïðèÿòíîñòè. Âçÿòü õîòÿ áû òîò ñëó÷àé ñ èíôåêöèåé, çàíåñåííîé íà áîðò... Çàðàçèâøèñü â ÷èñëå ïåðâûõ, Î`Ðàéëè çàêðûëñÿ â èíæåíåðíîì îòñåêå, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî îáìàíîì óäàëèâ îòòóäà Ñêîòòà. ×òî ïîñëåäîâàëî ïîòîì - Êèðê áåç ñîäðîãàíèÿ íå ìîã âñïîìèíàòü. Ïðèøëîñü ðåçàòü îáøèâêó, ÷òî áû äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñïÿòèâøåãî èðëàíäöà, ðàñïåâàþùåãî â ýòî âðåìÿ ôðèâîëüíûå ïåñåíêè ïî îáùåé ñâÿçè... Äà ÷òî îáøèâêà - ñàì êîðàáëü áûë ïîñòàâëåí íà ãðàíü ãèáåëè. Ïîòîì ýòà èñòîðèÿ ñ Êîäîñîì... Êåâèí áûë îòðàâëåí, à ÷óòü âñòàâ íà íîãè - ïåðâûì äåëîì ñ ôàçåðîì â ðóêàõ ïîíåññÿ âåðøèòü ñóä è ðàñïðàâó íàä ïðåäïîëàãàåìûì óáèéöåé... È â ïåðâîì è âòîðîì ñëó÷àå îò îòâåòñòâåííîñòè åãî ïîëíîñòüþ îñâîáîäèëî áîëåçíåííîå ñîñòîÿíèå. À ìàëü÷èøêà î÷åíü òàëàíòëèâ. Êèðêó ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, êàêîå ðåøåíèå ïðèìåò Ñïîê â îòíîøåíèè äåáîøèðà. Íàñòîëüêî èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îí âçäðîãíóë, óñëûøàâ ãîëîñ Óõóðû:  
-Ñâÿçü óñòàíîâëåíà, êàïèòàí.  
Êèðê ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ ê ýêðàíó.  
Ýêðàí ìèãíóë è ïåðåä ëèöîì êàïèòàíà Ýíòåðïðàéçà ïðåäñòàë ïðîôåññîð Ãàððèñîí Ëèòò.  
Ýòî áûë ìóæ÷èíà ëåò øåñòèäåñÿòè íà âèä, âûñîêèé è õóäîùàâûé. Ñåäîâàòûå âîëîñû, àêêóðàòíàÿ áîðîäêà. Îäåæäîé ñëóæèëà êîæàíàÿ òóíèêà ñ îòêðûòûìè ðóêàìè è ãëóáîêèì âûðåçîì.  
-Çäðàâñòâóéòå, - ìóæ÷èíà ñäåðæàíî, ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì êèâíóë.  
-Ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò? - ñïðîñèë Êèðê, ïîäõîäÿ ê ýêðàíó áëèæå. Ïåðåäà÷à ñèãíàëà áûëà âåëèêîëåïíàÿ.   
-Äà, ýòî ÿ.  
-Äæåéìñ Ò. Êèðê, êàïèòàí êîñìè÷åñêîãî êîðàáëÿ Ôåäåðàöèè "Ýíòåðïðàéç", - â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ Äæèì, - âû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå ïðîôåññîð, êàê ÿ ðàä âàñ âèäåòü! Ìû äóìàëè, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ ðàçûñêèâàòü îñòàíêè âàñ è âàøèõ êîëëåã. Ïî÷åìó âû ïðåðâàëè ïåðåäà÷è?  
Ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò óëûáíóëñÿ:  
-Âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî, êàïèòàí. Ó íàñ ñëîìàëîñü êîå-÷òî. Íàø öåíòð ñâÿçè íàõîäèëñÿ â ïåùåðå, êîòîðàÿ ïîñòðàäàëà âî âðåìÿ çåìëåòðÿñåíèÿ. Óäàëîñü ïî÷èíèòü òîëüêî àïïàðàòóðó ïðèåìà ñèãíàëîâ, íî íå îòïðàâêè. Ìû áåñåäóåì ñ âàìè ñåé÷àñ òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ âàøèì ïðèáîðàì, êàïèòàí.  
Êèðê ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóë Óõóðó.  
Òà, â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå, êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé.   
-È êàê ó âàñ äåëà? - ñïðîñèë Äæèì.  
-Âñå çàìå÷àòåëüíî êàïèòàí...ý... Êèðê. Èçâèíèòå, íå èìåë ÷åñòè çíàòü âàñ ðàíüøå. Ïîëîæåíèå äåë íàñ ïîëíîñòüþ óñòðàèâàåò.   
-Ìû ïîìîæåì âàì ñ ðåìîíòîì, - óëûáàÿñü ÷óòü ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî, ñîîáùèë Êèðê, - Äóìàþ, íà Çåìëå ìíîãèå æäóò âàøèõ îò÷åòîâ.  
-Ý-ý... äà âû çíàåòå, â ïðèíöèïå â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Íàì íóæíî åùå ìåñÿöà òðè èëè ÷åòûðå äëÿ îêîí÷àíèÿ ðàáîòû. Âñå íàøè ïëàíû îñóùåñòâÿòñÿ, è ìû ñìîæåì âåðíóòüñÿ. Òàê ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ òîëüêî ïðèëåòåòü çà íàìè.  
Êèðê íàñòîðîæèëñÿ. Ýòî áûëî íåîáû÷íî - îòêàçûâàòüñÿ îò ðåìîíòà àïïàðàòóðû. Äà åùå àïïàðàòóðû ìåæçâåçäíîé ñâÿçè. ×åðò! Íå ïðîñòî íåîáû÷íî, à êðàéíå ïîäîçðèòåëüíî.  
-Íó ÷òî âû, - îòâåòèë Êèðê, - íèêàêîãî áåñïîêîéñòâà, - ýòî íå çàéìåò ìíîãî âðåìåíè.  
-Äà íåò, êàïèòàí, ýòî ëèøíåå, - ïðîäîëæàë óïîðñòâîâàòü Ëèòò, ÿ áóäó æäàòü âàñ ÷åðåç ÷åòûðå ìåñÿöà, à ñåé÷àñ íå òðàòüòå âðåìÿ íà íàñ.  
-Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ìû äîëæíû îñìîòðåòü âàñ è âñåõ ÷ëåíîâ ýêñïåäèöèè. - òâåðäî ñêàçàë Êèðê,- Ìåäèöèíñêàÿ êîìàíäà óæå ãîòîâà.  
-Íåò! - â ãîëîñå Ëèòòà ïîñëûøàëèñü ïàíè÷åñêèå íîòêè, - Êàïèòàí, ìû íè â ÷åì íå íóæäàåìñÿ! Ïîæàëóéñòà, îñòàâüòå íàñ â ïîêîå.  
Ñïîê, äàâíî ïðèñëóøèâàþùèéñÿ ê ðàçãîâîðó, âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Êèðêîì.  
-Ïîëîâèíà ÷ëåíîâ âàøåé ýêñïåäèöèè ïîãèáëà. Âû íå íàõîäèòå ýòî ñòðàííûì? - ñïðîñèë Êèðê.  
Óäàð ïîïàë â öåëü. Ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà êàê-òî ïîòóõëè, è îí âåñü ñíèê.  
-Ýòî... òðàãåäèÿ äëÿ ìåíÿ, êàïèòàí Êèðê, - ñêàçàë îí ïîñëå ïàóçû, - ß ïîíèìàþ âàøó îçàáî÷åííîñòü. Íî ïî âñåì ñìåðòÿì ïðåäñòàâëåí ïîëíûé îò÷åò.  
-Çà ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ åùå áûëè ñìåðòåëüíûå ñëó÷àè? - âíåçàïíî âìåøàëñÿ Ñïîê.  
-Ì...  
-Ïåðâûé îôèöåð "Ýíòåðïðàéçà" è îôèöåð ïî âîïðîñàì íàóêè, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - ïðåäñòàâèë Êèðê ñâîåãî ïîìîùíèêà. Òàê ÷òî, ïðîôåññîð, êàê äåëà ó îñòàëüíûõ?  
-Ïîãèáëî åùå äâîå, - ìðà÷íî îòâåòèë Ëèòò.  
-×òî ïðîèçîøëî? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê.  
-Íàøè èññëåäîâàíèÿ... î÷åíü âàæíû äëÿ íàñ. Ëþäè æåðòâóþò æèçíÿìè, ÷òî áû ðàáîòà ïðîäîëæàëàñü...  
-Íó õîðîøî, - ïðåðâàë åãî Êèðê, - ó íàñ åùå áóäåò âðåìÿ. Ìåäèöèíñêàÿ êîìàíäà...  
-Íåò!!! Âû íå ïîíèìàåòå! Ïîæàëóéñòà, êàïèòàí, ïîâåðüòå ìíå. Âàøå ïðèñóòñòâèå çäåñü íåóìåñòíî! Ñîãëàñíî óñëîâèé ïðîâåäåíèÿ íàøèõ ðàáîò, ìû ãàðàíòèðîâàëè íåïðèêîñíîâåííîñòü Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû è íå ìîæåì äîïóñòèòü âàøå ïîÿâëåíèå çäåñü.  
-Íó, ñ ýòèì íåò ïðîáëåì, - îòâåòèë Êèðê, ìûñëåííî ïðèêèäûâàÿ, íåóæåëè ïðîôåññîð èñêðåííå ñ÷èòàåò îôèöåðîâ êîðàáëÿ ïîëíûìè èäèîòàìè, ñïîñîáíûìè òåëåïîðòèðîâàòüñÿ â ïîëíîé ýêèïèðîâêå â öåíòðå ãîðîäñêîé ïëîùàäè âî âðåìÿ ìåñòíîãî Ïðàçäíèêà Óðîæàÿ? Èëè çäåñü ñûãðàë ýôôåêò íåîæèäàííîñòè è ïðîôåññîð âûäâèãàåò àðãóìåíòû ïðîòèâ íå ïðîäóìàâ èõ äî êîíöà?, - Íåò ïðîáëåì, -ïîâòîðèë Êèðê, - ìû òàê æå îáåñïîêîåíû ñîáëþäåíèåì Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû êàê è âû.  
Ïðîôåññîð ñìîòðåë íà Äæèìà â êàêîé òî ãëóõîé òîñêå è îò÷àÿíèè. Î÷åâèäíî, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÷åì áîëüøå îí âîçðàæàåò, òåì ñèëüíåå æåëàíèå êàïèòàíà ýòîãî êîðàáëÿ îñóùåñòâèòü ñâîè íàìåðåíèÿ.   
-Íó ÷òî æå... - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ëèòò, - ÿ íå ìîãó âàñ îñòàíîâèòü. Æàëü. Âû âèäèìî ðåøèëè, ÷òî ìû òóò ïîãðÿçëè â ïîðîêàõ... õì. Íî íàì íå÷åãî ñêðûâàòü, êàïèòàí. Äåéñòâóéòå òàê, êàê ñ÷èòàåòå íóæíûì.  
Êèðê ñìîòðåë íà ññóòóëèâøèåñÿ ïëå÷è ýòîãî, åùå íå ñòàðîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ñî ñìåøàííûì ÷óâñòâîì. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû îí áûë ðàä, ÷òî òàê áûñòðî äîáèëñÿ ñîãëàñèÿ íà ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, åìó ïî÷åìó-òî ñòàëî åãî æàëü.  
-Ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò, - îêëèêíóë åãî Êèðê, - ïîâåðüòå, ìû ñ áîëüøèì óâàæåíèåì îòíîñèìñÿ ê âàøåé ðàáîòå. Íî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ÷åòêèå èíñòðóêöèè â îòíîøåíèè ýêñïåäèöèè. ß âûïîëíÿþ ñâîþ ðàáîòó.  
-ß ïîíèìàþ, - óñòàëî êèâíóë Ëèòò. - Ìû áóäåì æäàòü âàñ.  
Ýêðàí ïîãàñ.  
  
***  
"Äíåâíèê êàïèòàíà: Çâåçäíàÿ äàòà 4572.1. "Ýíòåðïðàéç" íàõîäèòñÿ íà îðáèòå Òåçàðèóñà 7. Âíèçó ðàáîòàåò ãðóïïà ìåäèöèíñêîãî ïåðñîíàëà ïîä ðóêîâîäñòâîì äîêòîðà ÌàêÊîÿ. Îáñëåäîâàíèå âûÿâèëî êðàéíå ïëà÷åâíîå ñîñòîÿíèå çäîðîâüÿ ýòíîãðàôîâ. Äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé ïðåäëàãàåò ïîëíîñòüþ ýâàêóèðîâàòü ýêñïåäèöèþ ñ ïîâåðõíîñòè ïëàíåòû äëÿ ïðîâåäåíèÿ êóðñà ðåàáèëèòàöèè. Ëþäè ñòðàäàþò îò àâèòàìèíîçà, êîæíûõ çàáîëåâàíèé è, êàê íè ñòðàííî, äåôèöèòà ìàññû òåëà. ß ïîëàãàþ äåëî â íåáëàãîïðèÿòíîì êëèìàòå ïëàíåòû. Ñåé÷àñ âíèçó çèìà, â ýòî âðåìÿ àòìîñôåðà ïëàíåòû íàèáîëåå óñòîé÷èâà è äíåâíàÿ òåìïåðàòóðà íå ïîäíèìàåòñÿ âûøå 20-25 ãðàäóñîâ ïî Öåëüñèþ. Â äðóãèå âðåìåíà ãîäà ïîâåðõíîñòü ïëàíåòû ïîäâåðæåíà ñèëüíûì âåòðàì è çàñóõå, ñðåäíåñóòî÷íàÿ òåìïåðàòóðà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ äî 40-45 ãðàäóñîâ ïî Öåëüñèþ".  
-Èíòåðåñíîå íàáëþäåíèå, êàïèòàí, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê, - ïåðå÷èñëåííûå âàìè õàðàêòåðèñòèêè ïëàíåòû - âîçíèêëè íå òàê äàâíî. Ýòî ïðîèçîøëî îêîëî øåñòèäåñÿòè ëåò íàçàä. Â ýòîò ïåðèîä ÷åðåç ñèñòåìó Òåçàðèóñ ïðîõîäèë áîëüøîé ìåòåîðèò, ïîâëèÿâøèé íà îðáèòó ïëàíåòû. Ñäâèã áûë íåáîëüøîé, íî ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêèé äëÿ ýêîëîãèè ïëàíåòû.  
-Ýòî ïîêàçûâàåò, íàñêîëüêî óÿçâèìà ðàçóìíàÿ æèçíü, Ñïîê, - îòîçâàëñÿ Êèðê, - Êòî çíàåò, ÷åãî äîñòèãëè áû ýòè ïëåìåíà, åñëè áû ìåòåîðèò ïðîëåòåë ÷óòü-÷óòü ïîäàëüøå îò ïëàíåòû?  
Ñïîê ïîìîë÷àë íåìíîãî, ïîòîì ñêàçàë:  
-Òàêîå ñòèõèéíîå áåäñòâèå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæíî áûëî ïîãóáèòü öèâèëèçàöèþ. Âîçìîæíî, èçìåíèâøèåñÿ óñëîâèÿ çàñòàâèëè áû àáîðèãåíîâ íàéòè âûõîä, ðàçâèëè áû èõ óìñòâåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè.  
-Íî ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - âîñêëèêíóë ×åõîâ, - è îíè ìîãóò âñå ïîãèáíóòü!  
-Äà, ýòî âîçìîæíî, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê, - ýòî åñòåñòâåííûé ïðîöåññ. À åñëè ðàññìàòðèâàòü âîïðîñ ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ýâîëþöèè Âñåëåííîé, òî â ýòîì ìîæíî íàéòè è ïîçèòèâíûå ìîìåíòû.  
Êèðê óëûáíóëñÿ. Çäåñü íåò ÌàêÊîÿ, ïîñëåäíåå çàìå÷àíèå âûçâàëî áû øêâàë ýìîöèé äîêòîðà è î÷åðåäíîå îáâèíåíèå ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà â ÷åðñòâîñòè è áåçäóøèè. Êàïèòàí âçãëÿíóë íà ìîëîäîãî ðóññêîãî. Îí ñëóæèë íåäàâíî íà "Ýíòåðïðàéçå" è, ñóäÿ ïî âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà, åùå íå óñïåë ïðèâûêíóòü ê ñâîåîáðàçíîé ôèëîñîôèè âóëêàíöåâ.   
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê, íî Çâåçäíûé Ôëîò ïîìîãàåò òàêèì îòñòàëûì öèâèëèçàöèÿì! - îò âîëíåíèÿ îí ñáèëñÿ íà ðóññêèé àêöåíò, - ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ðåøàåòñÿ âîïðîñ î ïîìîùè ïëàíåòå, íà êîòîðóþ äîëæåí óïàñòü àñòåðîèä. Òàìîøíèå ïëåìåíà íåìíîãèì óøëè âïåðåä è íèêòî íå ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî èõ ãèáåëü ïðèíåñåò ïîëüçó...  
-ß, êîíå÷íî, òîæå çíàþ îá ýòîì ïðîåêòå, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, íî áîþñü, âû íå çíàåòå âñåãî. Íà óêàçàííîé âàìè ïëàíåòå íàõîäèòñÿ àðòåôàêò, âîçìîæíî ïðèíàäëåæàùèé Ñòðàííèêàì. È ñîîòâåòñòâåííî âîçíèêàþò äîïîëíèòåëüíûå àðãóìåíòû â ïîëüçó ïîìîùè.  
×åõîâ âçãëÿíóë íà êàïèòàíà, îæèäàÿ ìîðàëüíîé ïîääåðæêè.  
Ïî ãóáàì Äæèìà âíîâü ñêîëüçíóëà ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà. Òî, ÷òî èìåííî "Ýíòåðïðàéç" íàïðàâÿò íà ïîìîùü ïëàíåòå, î êîòîðîé ãîâîðèò ×åõîâ, áûëî óæå ðåøåíî. Êàïèòàí íå áåç óäîâîëüñòâèÿ äóìàë î ïðåäñòîÿùåé ìèññèè.   
-ß ìîãó íàïîìíèòü âàì Ïåðâóþ äèðåêòèâó, ×åõîâ, - òåì íå ìåíåå îòâåòèë îí ìîëîäîìó ðóññêîìó. Ïîêà î ïðåäñòîÿùåì çàäàíèè çíàëè òîëüêî îí, Ñïîê è ðóêîâîäñòâî Çâåçäíîãî Ôëîòà.  
-Çíà÷èò, ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî åñëè óæå êòî-òî ïîìîã öèâèëèçàöèè - ìîæíî è äàëüøå ïîìîãàòü, à åñëè íåò - ïóñòü áàðàõòàþòñÿ ñàìè?!  
-Íå ñîâñåì òàê, - ïîääåðæàë êàïèòàíà Ñïîê, - ñ÷èòàåòñÿ ÷òî åñëè âìåøàòåëüñòâî óæå èìåëî ìåñòî - òî öèâèëèçàöèÿ ëèøåíà ñîáñòâåííîãî ïóòè, êîòîðûé è çàùèùàåò Ïåðâàÿ äèðåêòèâà.  
-Ýòî æåñòîêî, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë ðóññêèé.  
-Äà, íî ñïðàâåäëèâî, - íåìåäëåííî îòîçâàëñÿ Ñïîê.   
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - ïîçâàë Êèðê ñâîåãî ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà, - ïîõîæå, âàì äëÿ áåñåä íå õâàòàåò äîêòîðà ÌàêÊîÿ?  
-Ñîâåðøåííî íåëîãè÷íî, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê, - ÿ ñïîñîáåí ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ëþáûì ÷ëåíîì ýêèïàæà íà ëþáóþ òåìó. Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òàçàðèóñèàíöàì íå ïîâåçëî äâàæäû. Âî-ïåðâûõ, áûë èçìåíåí êëèìàò ïëàíåòû, à âî-âòîðûõ, çàôèêñèðîâàíà íåñòàáèëüíîñòü ÿäðà ïëàíåòû. Âåðîÿòíîñòü äàëüíåéøèõ ãëîáàëüíûõ èçìåíåíèé 37, 8%.  
-Íî, - óïîðñòâîâàë ×åõîâ, - åñëè îíè îáðå÷åíû, - òî òîãäà êàêîé ñìûñë â ñîáëþäåíèè Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû?  
Ïàâåë ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáå íåñêîëüêî íåëîâêî, âîçðàæàÿ ïåðâîìó îôèöåðó, íî åìó, ÷èñòî ïî-ðóññêè, õîòåëîñü äîêîïàòüñÿ äî ñóòè.  
-Ìû íå çíàåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò â îñòàëüíûõ 62,2% ñëó÷àåâ, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê. Íàïðîòèâ, ëþáîå âìåøàòåëüñòâî áóäåò ãóáèòåëüíî. Ó íàñ íåò ïðàâà íà îøèáêó.  
-ß áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî Òåçàðèóñó 7 íå ïîâåçëî òðèæäû, - äîáàâèë Êèðê, - ýòîò ñåêòîð íàõîäèòñÿ ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âíèìàíèåì èìïåðèè Êëèíãîíîâ. Ãàððèñîíó Ëèòòó ïðèøëîñü äîëãî ñîãëàñîâûâàòü ñâîþ ýêñïåäèöèþ ñ äèïëîìàòè÷åñêèì êîðïóñîì. È ëþáîå îòñòóïëåíèå îò óñëîâèé íà êîòîðûõ áûëî äàíî ðàçðåøåíèå íà èññëåäîâàíèå - ìîæåò âûçâàòü ìàññó îñëîæíåíèé... Íó è, êîíå÷íî âû â êóðñå, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, ÷òî Çâåçäíûé Ôëîò - íå áëàãîòâîðèòåëüíàÿ îðãàíèçàöèÿ, - ñêàçàë Êèðê âñòàâàÿ. -Ñïîê, îñòàâëÿþ ìîñòèê íà âàñ. ß ñïóùóñü âíèç. Ïîðà íàâåñòèòü ïðîôåññîðà Ëèòòà.  
***  
Çèìà íà Òåçàðèóñå 7 ïîíðàâèëàñü Êèðêó.   
Òåïëûé âåòåðîê áûñòðî ðàñòðåïàë åãî âîëîñû. Îí ñòîÿë íà îêðàèíå ïîñåëåíèÿ, ïîäñòàâèâ ëèöî ñîëíå÷íûì ëó÷àì, îäíîâðåìåííî ïûòàÿñü óãàäàòü, â êàêîé èç õèæèí ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ ÌàêÊîé ñî ñâîåé êîìàíäîé.  
Ïîñåëåíèå ýòíîãðàôîâ, ïðåäñòàâëÿëî ñîáîé ïå÷àëüíîå çðåëèùå. Ñ äåñÿòîê êðûòûõ ñîëîìîé õèæèí ñòîÿëè ïîëóêðóãîì ó ñêàëû. Â öåíòðå - áîëüøîå êîñòðîâèùå. Áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü õèæèí - ÿâíî çàáðîøåíû, ãäå-òî íåò êðûø, ãäå-òî ñîðâàíû äâåðè. Èç öåëûõ è îáèòàåìûõ ñòðîåíèé - áûëî âñåãî òðè èëè ÷åòûðå.  
Äîëãî ãàäàòü åìó íå ïðèøëîñü. Ñêîðî ïîñëûøàëñÿ âîçìóùåííûé ãîëîñ äîêòîðà:  
-À ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî âû áóäåòå ïðèíèìàòü ýòîò ìèíåðàëüíûé êîìïëåêñ, è ïëåâàòü ìíå, ÷òî âû äóìàåòå ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Çäåñü ÿ ðåøàþ, ÷òî ïîëåçíî äëÿ âàøåãî çäîðîâüÿ, à ÷òî íåò!  
Êèðê óõìûëüíóëñÿ, íî ïðåæäå ÷åì âîéòè â õèæèíó åùå ðàç îñìîòðåëñÿ.  
Ïîñåëåíèå ýòíîãðàôîâ íàõîäèëîñü â äîâîëüíî âûñîêîé ãîðíîé äîëèíå. Âûøå - ïî÷òè íåïðèñòóïíûå îòðîãè ãîðíîãî õðåáòà öåíòðàëüíîãî êîíòèíåíòà Òåçàðèóñà 7. Íèæå - íåñêîëüêî äîëèí áîëåå ïðèâåòëèâûõ íà âèä, äàæå ïîêðûòûõ çåëåíîé òðàâêîé. Âèäíåëîñü íåáîëüøàÿ ðåêà, âòåêàâøàÿ â îçåðî. Íà áåðåãó îçåðà ñòîÿëè õèæèíû, èçäàëåêà íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àâøèåñÿ îò ñòðîåíèé ó÷àñòíèêîâ ýêñïåäèöèè. "Àãà, -ïîäóìàë Êèðê - âîò ýòî ñòîéáèùå è èçó÷àë ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò íåñêîëüêî ëåò. È çàïëàòèë çà ýòî æèçíÿìè áîëåå ïîëîâèíû ñâîèõ äðóçåé è êîëëåã. Ñðåäè ïîãèáøèõ ÷èñëèëàñü äàæå ñåñòðà ïðîôåññîðà, âðà÷ ýêñïåäèöèè".  
Âîçäóõ áûë êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñò è ñâåæ. Äæèì äîëãî ñòîÿë, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïîñåëîê. Íåñêîëüêî ÿâíî îáùåñòâåííûõ çäàíèé - áîëüøèõ è äëèííûõ; â öåíòðå íåáîëüøàÿ ìîùåíàÿ äåðåâîì ïëîùàäü. Îí ïðèñìîòðåëñÿ - ïîõîæå íà ïëîùàäè ñòîÿëî ÷òî-òî òèïà ñòîëáà... Âèñåëèöà? Ìðà÷íûé õîëîäîê çàñòàâèë êàïèòàíà ïåðåäåðíóòü ïëå÷è... Îñòàëüíûå äîìèøêè ñòîÿëè â îòäàëåíèè íåðîâíûìè ðÿäàìè. Ïàðà õèæèí ðÿäîì ñ îçåðîì, è åñëè õîðîøåíüêî ïðèãëÿäåòüñÿ, ìîæíî ðàññìîòðåòü ðàñêèíóòûå ðÿäîì ñ îçåðöîì ñåòè.   
À ýòî? Äæèì îïÿòü íàïðÿã çðåíèå... Êàêîé-òî ÷åëîâåê, ÿâíî ñïåøà, íàïðàâëÿëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ïîñåëåíèÿ ýòíîãðàôîâ.  
Êèðê ðåøèòåëüíî òîëêíóë äâåðü â õèæèíó.  
-Äæèì! Òû çäåñü! - äîêòîð äîâîëüíî óëûáàëñÿ. Ïîõîæå, â ðàäóæíîå íàñòðîåíèå åãî ïðèâåëî êîëè÷åñòâî ïàöèåíòîâ.  
-Êàïèòàí!  
Ê Êèðêó øàãíóë ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò. Ìðà÷íîå âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà íå ñìÿã÷àëà âûíóæäåííàÿ óëûáêà.  
-ß âûðàæàþ ñâîé ïðîòåñò! - çàãîâîðèë Ëèòò, - Îò ñåáÿ è îò èìåíè ìîèõ ëþäåé! Ýòî íåìûñëèìîå âòîðæåíèå â íàøó ðàáîòó, íàøè ïëàíû, íàøó ÷àñòíóþ æèçíü, íàêîíåö.  
Îøåëîìëåííûé íàïîðîì, Äæèì îãëÿäåëñÿ â õèæèíå ïîëó÷øå. Â óãëó íà êðîâàòè ëåæàë èçìîæäåííûé ÷åëîâåê. Ñåäûå âîëîñû ñëèïëèñü, ðóêè áåñïîêîéíî ìåòàëèñü ïî îäåÿëó. Äâîå ðàáîòíèêîâ ÌàêÊîÿ ñêëîíèëèñü íàä áîëüíûì. Ó ñòåíû ñèäåëî íåñêîëüêî æåíùèí. Îòëè÷èòåëüíîé ÷åðòîé èõ áûëà áîëåçíåííàÿ õóäîáà. Ñàì Ãàððèñîí Ëèòò âûãëÿäåë íå ëó÷øå.  
-Ïîñëóøàéòå, äàæå ìíå ÿñíî, ÷òî ó âàñ òóò íå âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó âû âîçìóùàåòåñü. Íè îäíè èññëåäîâàíèÿ íå ñòîÿò òàêèõ æåðòâ.  
-×òî âû ïîíèìàåòå! Âàì ãëóáîêî áåçðàçëè÷íû íàøè èññëåäîâàíèÿ, âû äàæå ñþäà çàÿâèëèñü â ôîðìå! À åñëè êòî-òî óâèäèò... - ïðîäîëæàë âîçìóùàòüñÿ Ëèòò.  
Ýòî íàïîìíèëî Êèðêó êîå-÷òî.  
-Ý... çíàåòå, çäåñü âû ïðàâû. È òàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî êòî-òî ñïåøèò ñî âñåõ íîã ñþäà, ïðîôåññîð. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ ôîðìû - òî ýòî íå ïðîáëåìà. Ìû ìîæåì ñïðÿòàòüñÿ â çàáðîøåííîé õèæèíå, ïîêà âû áóäåòå ãîâîðèòü ñ òóçåìöåì. Õîòÿ íå âèæó íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî â òîì, ÷òî ìû íå áóäåì âëåçàòü â ýòè ãðÿçíûå òðÿïêè. Âû ìîæåòå ñêàçàòü ÷òî ìû... õì... ïðîñòî ãîñòè... ì... ñ ñîñåäíåé ðàâíèíû... Áîóíç, íà ïàðó ñëîâ.  
Ïîñëå çàòõëîé àòìîñôåðû õèæèíû, Êèðê ñíîâà ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì âòÿíóë â ñåáÿ ãîðíûé âîçäóõ. Àáñîëþòíî ÷èñòûé, áåç êàêèõ ëèáî öâåòî÷íûõ èëè òðàâÿíûõ ïðèìåñåé. Âñå æå ïëàíåòà äîâîëüíî ïóñòûííà, - ñíîâà ïîäóìàë Äæèì.  
-Íó è ÷òî òû âûÿñíèë? - ñïðîñèë îí äîêòîðà.  
ÌàêÊîé íàõìóðèë áðîâè.  
-×åðòîâùèíà êàêàÿ-òî! Åñëè áû ýòî áûëî íå íåâîçìîæíî - ÿ ðåøèë áû ÷òî îíè áàíàëüíî ãîëîäàþò.  
-Õì. À ïî÷åìó ýòî íåâîçìîæíî?  
Íà Êèðêà óñòàâèëàñü ïàðà êðàéíå óäèâëåííûõ ãîëóáûõ ãëàç.  
-Íî... Äæèì... ãîëîä? Íåõâàòêà ÅÄÛ? Ó íèõ æå áûë... íåò. Ïîäîæäè-êà...  
-×òî òû òàì áîðìî÷åøü? ß íå ïîíÿë? Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíè åäÿò â âîëþ è ïðè ýòîì ÒÀÊ âûãëÿäÿò?  
-Êàêîé æå ÿ îñåë! - âíåçàïíî çàêðè÷àë ÌàêÊîé, - Ñàìîå ïðîñòîå îáúÿñíåíèå! È àâèòàìèíîç! Äàæå ïðèçíàêè öèíãè! À ÿ ïðîâåðÿë ñîñòàâ êðîâè â íàäåæäå íàéòè âèðóñ...  
-Íó ÷òî æ äîêòîð, âñå ìû îøèáàåìñÿ, - Êèðê øóòëèâî òîëêíóë äðóãà â ïëå÷î, - õîðîøî, ÷òî çäåñü íå áûëî Ñïîêà. Íî òû íå ïåðåæèâàé, ÿ åìó íå ðàññêàæó.  
-Áîæå, Äæèì! Êàê òû ìîæåøü øóòèòü! Ýòè íåñ÷àñòíûå ïðîñòî ãîëîäàëè, à ÿ...  
-Íó, äîêòîð, ñî âðåìåí ïîÿâëåíèÿ ïèùåâûõ ðåïëèêàòîðîâ ïðîáëåìà ãîëîäà äëÿ Ôåäåðàöèè èñ÷åçëà.  
-Ðåïëèêàòîð! Îí, î÷åâèäíî, ñëîìàí, íî ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò íè ñëîâîì íå îáìîëâèëñÿ! Íî ïî÷åìó?!  
ÌàêÊîé ïîòðÿñ Êèðêà çà ðóêó:  
-Âûçîâè Ñêîòòè, èëè êîãî-òî êòî ìîã áû... Áîæå, ìîé, Äæèì!... ß äîëæåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ïðîôåññîðîì!  
Êèðê ïðîâîäèë ÌàêÊîÿ âçãëÿäîì. Ïîòîì âûçâàë êîðàáëü.  
-Ñïîê? Êàê äåëà?  
-Ìû ïðèñòóïèëè ê ñêàíèðîâàíèþ ìàãíèòîñôåðû ïëàíåòû, êàïèòàí. Íàäî îòìåòèòü, ÷òî íåñòàáèëüíîñòü ÿäðà äàåò î÷åíü ñâîåîáðàçíûé ðèñóíîê... ñóòü ÿâëåíèÿ çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî âðåìåíàìè âîçíèêàåò óñèëåíèå ìàãíèòíîãî ïîëÿ â îòäåëüíûõ ìåñòàõ ïëàíåòû. Ðàçíèöà çíà÷åíèé ìîæåò äîñòèãàòü âîñåìü-äåâÿòü åäèíèö. Ýòî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî è ÿ õî÷ó íàéòè çàêîíîìåðíîñòè...   
-Ñïîê, - ïðåðâàë åãî Êèðê, - ß õîòåë áû âèäåòü âàñ çäåñü.  
  
***  
Ìàð ñïåøèë. Î÷åíü ñïåøèë. Îí çíàë, ÷òî åñëè îí îïîçäàåò, òî Ñàíè óìðåò. Óìðåò è åãî íå ðîäèâøèéñÿ ìàëûø. Íèêòî íå õî÷åò ïîìî÷ü åé. Èç ñâîèõ. Ýòî óæàñíî! Ïî÷åìó íèêòî íå õî÷åò ïîìî÷ü? Õîòÿ îí çíàë, ïî÷åìó ïîëó÷àë ðàç çà ðàçîì îòêàç îò ñâîèõ ñîïëåìåííèêîâ, íî íå ìîã ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì. Äà è òåõ, êòî èìåë ïðàâî îòâåòèòü îòêàçîì è òàê ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå îñòàëîñü. Òîãäà îí âñïîìíèë î Ýò-Õîíîãàõ... Èõ áûëî ìàëî, ñîâñåì ìàëî è îíè áûëè åùå ñëàáåå Ýð-Õîíîãîâ. Ýð-Õîíîãîâ - ëþäåé äîëèíû. Ýò-Õîíîãè - ëþäè ñ ãîð, îíè ïðèøëè ñþäà òðè ãîäà íàçàä.   
Îíè áûëè ÷óæèìè.   
Îíè íå ïîíèìàëè Ýð-Õîíîãîâ.   
Ïîòîì âñå èçìåíèëîñü. Ñòàëî õîðîøî. Îíè ñòàëè Ýò-Õîíîãàìè. Òî åñòü ëþäüìè, êîòîðûå æèâóò â ãîðàõ.   
  
***  
-Ïðàâèëüíî ëè ÿ ïîíÿë, êàïèòàí, ÷òî ýêñïåäèöèÿ Ëèòòà âûìèðàåò çäåñü îò ãîëîäà? - ñïðîñèë ïåðâûé îôèöåð, óäèâëåííî ïîäíèìàÿ áðîâè.  
-Î÷åíü ïîõîæå íà òî, - ìðà÷íî ïîäòâåðäèë Êèðê. - Íî, ÿ áîþñü, òóò åñòü åùå êîå-÷òî.  
-Äà?  
-Ñìîòðè ñàì. Îíè íè ñëîâîì íå îáìîëâèëèñü î ñâîåé ïðîáëåìå ñ ðåïëèêàòîðîì. À â îòíîøåíèè ìåæçâåçäíîé ñâÿçè - ñêàçàëè. Ïîòîì ýòî íåæåëàíèå âèäåòü íàñ çäåñü. Âñå ýòî î÷åíü ïîäîçðèòåëüíî. Íå íàõîäèøü?  
  
***  
...Ïîëãîäà íàçàä íàïàëè ×àí-Êàëàíå è ñòàëî ñíîâà ïëîõî. È Ýò-Õîíîãàì è Ýð-Õîíîãàì. Íî Ýò-Õîíîãè äîáðûå. Îíè ïîìîãóò Ñàíè. Îíè ïîìîãóò ìàëûøó. Ïðàâäà ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñàìûé ñòàðøèé Ýò-Õîíîã ñêàçàë, ÷òî áû îíè íå ïðîñèëè áîëüøå òàêîé ïîìîùè, íî Ìàð íåñåò èì ïîäàðîê. Öåëûõ òðè ðûáèíû! Âñå çíàþò, êàê òðóäíî ëîâèòü ðûáó. Äàæå ñåòè, êîòîðûå äàëè èì Ýò-Õîíîãè íå ïîìîãàþò. Ðûáû ïðîñòî íåò. Îí, Ìàð, äîëæåí õîðîøåíüêî ïîïðîñèòü ñòàðîãî Ýò-Õîíîãà, ÷òî áû òîò ïðèêàçàë êîìó íè áóäü ïîìî÷ü Ñàíè...  
Ìàð ñïîòêíóëñÿ î êàìåíü è óïàë, áîëüíî ðàñöàðàïàâ ëàäîíü.   
Íóæíî ñïåøèòü.  
***  
-Ïåðâàÿ äèðåêòèâà, êàïèòàí?  
-Ïåðâàÿ äèðåêòèâà, Ñïîê.  
-Ýòî ìíîãîå îáúÿñíÿåò.  
-Äà, íî ìû äîëæíû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ïîäîçðåíèÿ âåðíû.   
-Ñòðàõ íàêàçàíèÿ, êîíå÷íî, ìîæåò òîëêíóòü íà ñîêðûòèå ôàêòîâ, íî â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ðå÷ü èäåò î æèçíè è ñìåðòè.   
-Âîò ïîýòîìó ÿ ïîçâàë âàñ, Ñïîê, à íå Ñêîòòè. Ïðîáëåìà íå ñòîëüêî òåõíè÷åñêàÿ, ñêîëüêî ïîëèòè÷åñêàÿ. Ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò - óâàæàåìûé ÷åëîâåê. Ìîæåò áûòü, ìîè ïîäîçðåíèÿ, òîëüêî äîìûñëû?  
-Íåò, êàïèòàí, âàøè âûâîäû, áåçóñëîâíî, îñíîâàíû íà ëîãèêå.  
-Ñïàñèáî, - ïîáëàãîäàðèë Êèðê çà íåæäàííûé êîìïëèìåíò, - íî òåì íå ìåíåå...  
Èõ ïðåðâàëè.   
Ïîñëûøàëîñü ñîïåíèå, ïîòîì çâóê îñûïàþùèõñÿ êàìíåé. Âñêîðå èç-çà êàìíåé ïîÿâèëàñü ãîëîâà ÷åëîâåêà, âçáèðàâøåãîñÿ ïî êðóòîé òðîïèíêå ê ïîñåëåíèþ ýòíîãðàôîâ.   
Êèðê è Ñïîê ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Êîíå÷íî èõ îäåæäà ðàçèòåëüíî îòëè÷àëàñü îò îäåæäû ìåñòíûõ æèòåëåé, íî ýòî íå ÿâëÿëîñü íàðóøåíèåì Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû. Ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ëþäè â ðàçíûõ ìåñòàõ ìîãóò îäåâàòüñÿ ïî ðàçíîìó è ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ äðóãèìè îðóäèÿìè òðóäà - íå îêàæåò çíà÷èòåëüíîãî âëèÿíèå íà ìèðîâîççðåíèå òóçåìöåâ. Äðóãîå äåëî âèä ÷åëîâåêà îòëè÷àþùåãîñÿ îò ìåñòíûõ æèòåëåé àíàòîìè÷åñêèì ñòðîåíèåì. Íà îïðåäåëåííîì ýòàïå ðàçâèòèÿ ýòî ìîãëî áû ñòàòü îïàñíûì.  
Êàïèòàí òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñïîêà.   
-ß äóìàþ, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, - ÷òî âàø âèä, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, íå íàâåäåò èõ íà ìûñëü î âîçìîæíîñòè ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ èíîïëàíåòíîé ðàçóìíîé æèçíè... ì... ïî ïðè÷èíå êðàéíåé ïðèìèòèâíîñòè êóëüòóðû.  
Ñïîê ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
×åëîâåê äîáðàëñÿ äî ïëîùàäêè, íà êîòîðîé ðàñïîëàãàëîñü ïîñåëåíèå ýòíîãðàôîâ, è îñòàíîâèëñÿ â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè.  
-Äîáðûé äåíü, - Êèðê ðàçâåë ðóêè â ñòîðîíû âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì âûðàæàÿ äîáðîäóøèå è ñïîêîéñòâèå.  
×åëîâåê áûë î÷åíü ìîëîä. Äîâîëüíî õóäîùàâûé, ñ òåìíûìè äëèííûìè âîëîñàìè, àêêóðàòíî çàïëåòåííûìè â êîñè÷êó. Â óøàõ ïîäðàãèâàëè ñåðüãè. Â ðóêàõ ÷åëîâåê äåðæàë áåðåæíî çàâåðíóòûé â õîëùîâóþ òðÿïêó ñâåðòîê.  
-Çäðàâñòâóéòå, - îòâåòèë îí è òðåâîæíî îãëÿíóëñÿ.- Âàñ çäåñü íå áûëî ðàíüøå.  
-Êîíå÷íî, íå áûëî, - ïîäòâåðäèë Äæåéìñ Êèðê.  
Îí øàãíóë âïåðåä, çàãîðàæèâàÿ Ñïîêà. Äæèì ïîäóìàë, ÷òî õîðîøî áû îòâëå÷ü íåìíîãî òóçåìöà, ÷òî áû îí íå ñðàçó îöåíèë îñòðîêîíå÷íûå óøè åãî ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà.   
Íî òóçåìöó ÿâíî áûëî íå äî ÷üèõ áû òî íè áûëî óøåé.   
-Ìíå íóæåí Ëèò. Ïîçîâèòå åãî, -ïîïðîñèë òóçåìåö.  
-Õîðîøî. Íó à êàê òåáÿ çîâóò? - ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàë Êèðê.  
-Ìàð. ß ïðèíåñ ïîäàðîê.  
-Òîãäà ïîøëè, ÿ ïðîâîæó, - Êèðê ñäåëàë ïðèãëàøàþùèé æåñò.  
Ïîòîì áðîñèë íà Ñïîêà ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé âçãëÿä.   
Ïåðâûé îôèöåð íàïðàâèëñÿ ñëåäîì.  
  
***  
Ýòî íå Ýò-Õîíîãè. È íå ×àí-Êàëàíå. Ýòî - ÷óæèå. È îäåæäà ÷óæàÿ. È ãëàçà. È ðå÷ü. Íåëüçÿ ïîíÿòü õîðîøèå èëè ïëîõèå è ÷òî ìîæíî æäàòü. Òîò, êîòîðûé ïîâûøå - ñîâñåì ÷óæîé. ×òî-òî åùå â íåì åñòü ÷óæîå, ÷åãî Ìàð åùå íå îïðåäåëèë. Åìó íå äî ýòîãî ñåé÷àñ. Ñàíè æäåò. È ìàëûø æäåò. Ïóñòü çäåñü áóäåò ÷óæèõ åùå áîëüøå, âñå ðàâíî, îí ïðèâåäåò îäíîãî Ýò-Õîíîãà âíèç. ×òî áû îí ïîìîã Ñàíè.  
  
***  
-Åùå îäèí òåñò, ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò. Ïðîøó âàñ, íå íà÷èíàéòå âñå ñíà÷àëà.  
Äâåðü õèæèíû îòâîðèëàñü, è ÌàêÊîé îáåðíóëñÿ.  
Íåâûñîêèé ÷åðíîâîëîñûé òóçåìåö ðåçêî áðîñèëñÿ ê åãî ïàöèåíòó.  
ÌàêÊîé ãíåâíî âçãëÿíóë íà ïðèøåëüöà, íî òóò æå îòñòóïèë, âñëóøèâàÿñü â áûñòðîå áîðìîòàíèå þíîøè.  
-Ëèò, Ëèò, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîéäåì âíèç. Ñàíè óìèðàåò. Íàø ìàëûø íå ìîæåò ðîäèòüñÿ. Òû îáåùàë ïîìîãàòü Ýð-Õîíîãàì. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîìîãè åé. ß ïðèíåñ åäó. Âîò ñìîòðè.  
Þíîøà ðàçâåðíóë ñâåðòîê, ïðåäëàãàÿ âñåì ïðèñóòñòâóþùèì ïîñìîòðåòü íà òî, ÷òî îí ïðèíåñ.  
-Ìàð...- òÿæåëî íà÷àë ïðîôåññîð, âñòàâàÿ ñî ñòóëà, - ìàëü÷èê ìîé, ÿ...   
-Ýòîãî õâàòèò ïî÷òè íà íåäåëþ. Ëèò, ÿ ïðèíåñó åùå, ÿ áóäó âñå âðåìÿ ïðèíîñèòü Ýò-Õîíîãàì åäó, òîëüêî ïîìîãè Ñàíè. Íèêòî íå õî÷åò ïîìî÷ü, íèêòî íå ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü... Îíè áîÿòñÿ...  
-Ìàð, ïîñëóøàé. ß íå ìîãó. Èçâèíè.  
Ëèòò â îò÷àÿíèå îãëÿäåëñÿ.   
-Äèàíà, îáúÿñíè åìó. ß ãîâîðèë, ÷òî Ñàíè ñëèøêîì ìîëîäà, ÷òî áû ðîæàòü.   
Ëèòò âçäîõíóë, ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷ëåíîâ êîìàíäû "Ýíòåðïðàéç", èùà îñóæäåíèå íà ëèöàõ.   
Èç óãëà êîìíàòû ïîäîøëà æåíùèíà, àðõåîëîã, Äèàíà Ðàéñ.  
Îíà áûëà óæå â ãîäàõ, è òàê æå õóäîùàâà êàê îñòàëüíûå ó÷àñòíèêè ýêñïåäèöèè, íî áåç òîé áîëåçíåííîé õóäîáû, êîòîðàÿ ñðàçó æå íàâåâàåò ìûñëè î ãîëîäå. Ïîâåðõ êîæàíîé òóíèêè íà æåíùèíå áûë øèðîêèé òåìíûé ïëàù-íàêèäêà ñ êàïþøîíîì. Î÷åíü ÷èñòûé è îïðÿòíûé.  
-Ìàð, ïîéäåì, ïîãîâîðèì ñïîêîéíî, - àðõåîëîã ïîëîæèëà ðóêó íà ïëå÷î þíîøè.  
Òîò ðåçêî îòïðÿíóë:  
-Íåò! Ïîæàëóéñòà! Ëèò! ß çíàþ, òû ìîæåøü. Ïîìîãè, ïðîøó. ß áóäó ïðèíîñèòü åäó... ÿ ìîãó... ß áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü òåáå... Õî÷åøü, ÿ áóäó ñëóæèòü òåáå, èëè îòäàì ìàëûøà, êîãäà îí ïîäðàñòåò?... Òîëüêî ïîìîãè Ñàíè... Òîëüêî òû ñìîæåøü ïîìî÷ü... Óìîëÿþ... ÿ òàê ëþáëþ åå.   
Ìàð çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè, ñòåñíÿÿñü ñëåç. Ïîòîì îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè.  
-Äæèì, - òèõî îêëèêíóë êàïèòàíà äîêòîð, - ÿ äóìàþ...  
-Ïîäîæäè, Áîóíç, íóæíî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò...  
-×òî ïîíèìàòü òî?! - âîñêëèêíóë äîêòîð, - Âñå è òàê ïîíÿòíî! Ýé, ïàðåíü, âñòàâàé, ñëûøèøü? Ïîéäåì, ïîñìîòðèì íà òâîþ Ñàíè.   
Òóçåìåö ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà ÌàêÊîÿ.  
-ß íå çíàþ òåáÿ, íå çíàþ... Ëèòà çíàþ. Äèíó çíàþ, Âåñà òîæå, - îí îãëÿäåë äðóãèõ ÷ëåíîâ ýêñïåäèöèè, - òåáÿ íå çíàþ...  
- ß âðà÷... - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé ïðîñòî, - ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî. Êîãäà íà÷àëèñü ðîäû?  
-Áîóíç... - íà÷àë áûëî Êèðê, íî äîêòîð ñåðäèòî îòìàõíóëñÿ:  
- Íå ñåé÷àñ, ëàäíî?  
-Áîóíç, ÿ ïðîñòî íå õîòåë, ÷òî áû òû øåë îäèí...  
-Äàâàéòå ÿ ïîéäó, - æèâî ïðåäëîæèëà Äèàíà Ðàéñ, -ÿ õîðîøî çíàþ è Ìàðà, è Ñàíè. Îíè ÷àñòî áûâàëè ó íàñ. Äåâî÷êó õîòåëè âûäàòü çàìóæ â äðóãóþ äåðåâíþ, íî Ìàð âûèãðàë ñîðåâíîâàíèå, è Ñàíè äîñòàëàñü åìó. Âåðíî, Ìàð?  
-Äà, ÿ íàëîâèë ðûáû áîëüøå âñåõ, - ñêâîçü ñëåçû óëûáíóëñÿ ïàðåíåê.  
ÌàêÊîé ïðîâåðèë ñâîþ ñóìêó è çàêèíóë åå íà ïëå÷î.  
-Íó ÷òî, êîìàíäà, ãîòîâû?  
Ìàð, áûñòðî ïîâåñåëåâ, âûñêî÷èë èç õèæèíû. Ïîòîì çàñêî÷èë îáðàòíî.  
-Ëèò! Ñïàñèáî!  
È óáåæàë ñíîâà.  
Êèðê âçãëÿíóë íà Ñïîêà.  
Ïåðâûé îôèöåð ÷óòü óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë.  
-Íó ÷òî, ïðîôåññîð, - Êèðê îáåðíóëñÿ ê ó÷åíîìó, - ìû ïðîñòî æäåì -íå äîæäåìñÿ êîãäà âû íàñ ïðîñâåòèòå.  
  
***  
  
Ñòàðûé Ýò-Õîíîã íå ñòàë ïîìîãàòü. Õîðîøî, ÷òî äðóãèå ñîãëàñèëèñü. Êòî îíè? Ãîñòè Ýò-Õîíîãîâ? Äðóçüÿ? Òîãäà îíè äðóçüÿ è Ýð-Õîíîãàì. È äàæå åñëè îíè âðàãè, òî, åñëè ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ïîìîæåò Ñàíè, òî îí áóäåò äðóãîì Ìàðó... Ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî Ëèò îòêàçàëñÿ. Ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Íî Ìàð íå âèíîâàò, ÷òî òàêîâ çàêîí. Ãëóïûé çàêîí, íàâåðíîå... íåñïðàâåäëèâûé. Ïîýòîìó è íå îñòàëàñü íèêîãî, êòî ìîã áû ïîìî÷ü Ñàíè... èëè äðóãèì. Ìàð âñïîìíèë, êàê ïàðó ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä çàáîëåë ìàëåíüêèé Èññ... Ìàòü äîëãî óãîâàðèâàëà ïîìî÷ü ìàëü÷èêó ñòàðóõó Øèìåí. Òà ïîñìîòðåëà ìàëûøà, íî äåëàòü íè÷åãî íå ñòàëà. Ïîçäíî - ñêàçàëà îíà. À ïî÷åìó ïîçäíî? Èññ óìåð òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåäåëþ... Ìàð õîòåë áû íàó÷èòüñÿ ëå÷èòü. Ýòî î÷åíü ñëîæíî. Îí ïðîñèë ñòàðóþ Øèìåí ó÷èòü åãî, íî òà íå ñòàëà. Îíà âîîáùå ïåðåñòàëà áðàòü ó÷åíèêîâ, óæå äàâíî...  
-Äàëåêî åùå? - ÌàêÊîé îáåðíóëñÿ ê Äèàíå.  
Îíè øëè óæå áîëüøå ÷àñà. Äîêòîð íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëñÿ ëþáîâüþ ê ãîðíûì êðó÷àì. È ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, ÷òî ïðîñòîòà ñïóñêà âíèç ñ ãîðû - îáìàí÷èâà. È òî÷íî, ñïóñòÿ ïîë÷àñà íîãè ðàçáîëåëèñü.   
Òðîïèíêà âèëàñü ìåæ îãðîìíûõ âàëóíîâ. Ãäå-òî æóð÷àë ðó÷ååê. Âîçäóõ ïîðàæàë ñâîåé àáñîëþòíîé ñâåæåñòüþ. Ïîæàëóé, â ïðîãóëêå âñå æå åñòü ñâîÿ ïðåëåñòü - ðåøèë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Ìèíóò äâàäöàòü, äîêòîð. - Óñòàëè?  
-Íåìíîãî... Æàëü íåëüçÿ, - îí ÷óòü ïîíèçèë ãîëîñ, - èñïîëüçîâàòü òåëåïîðòàòîð... Õîòÿ âèäèò Áîã êàê ÿ íåíàâèæó ýòó øòóêó!  
-Ïî÷åìó?  
-ß ëþáëþ áûòü â îäíîì êóñêå, - ðàññìåÿëñÿ ÌàêÊîé, - òàê ÷òî òóò ó âàñ ïðîèñõîäèò?  
-×òî âû èìååòå â âèäó, äîêòîð?  
-Íó... ýòè òóçåìöû, îíè âàñ çíàþò, âû îáùàåòåñü? È êàê îíè?  
Äèàíà óëûáíóëàñü:  
-À âû ðàññêàæåòå îáî âñåì êàïèòàíó?  
-ß ïîõîæ íà äîíîñ÷èêà? À, ÷åðò!  
ÌàêÊîé ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ, íî óäåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ.  
-Îñòîðîæíåé, - Ìàð îáåðíóëñÿ ê çåìëÿíàì, - óæå ñêîðî.  
-Íó òàê êàê?  
Äèàíà âçäîõíóëà.  
-Âñå î÷åíü ñëîæíî äîêòîð. Âû äàæå íå ìîæåòå ïðåäñòàâèòü íàñêîëüêî ñëîæíî... Ìû íå æäàëè, ÷òî áóäåò íàñòîëüêî òÿæåëî...  
-Âû èìååòå â âèäó âæèâàíèå â îáðàç? - ñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé, - ýòà îäåæäà, îòñóòñòâèå ãîðÿ÷åé âîäû, ñêóäíàÿ ïèùà...  
-Íåò! Ìû çíàëè, íà ÷òî øëè.   
Ïî ëèöó æåíùèíû ñêîëüçíóëà òåíü. Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ñâîè çàãðóáåâøèå îò òÿæåëîé ðàáîòû ëàäîíè.  
-À ÷òî æå òîãäà?  
-Ïîíèìàåòå, î÷åíü ñëîæíî áûòü... äðóçüÿìè äëÿ ýòèõ ëþäåé.  
-Âû èìååòå â âèäó ñëîæíîñòè â îáùåíèè? Âàñ ÷òî-òî îòòàëêèâàåò?  
-Â íèõ íåò íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû îòòàëêèâàòü ìåíÿ... Âîò ýòîò ìàëü÷èê, - îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà Ìàðà, êîòîðûé øåë âïåðåäè, óêàçûâàÿ äîðîãó è íèêàê íå ìîã ñëûøàòü ñëîâ æåíùèíû, - ïî çåìíûì ìåðêàì åìó ÷óòü áîëüøå 16 ëåò. Çäåñü î÷åíü ðàíî âçðîñëåþò... Îí ïðåäëîæèë Ëèòòó ñâîåãî åùå íå ðîäèâøåãîñÿ ñûíà... è ÷òî âû äóìàåòå? Îí îòäàë áû ìàëûøà, ñäåðæàë ñëîâî... Ó íèõ âîîáùå î÷åíü âàæíûì ïðåäñòàâëÿåòñÿ èìåííî ýòîò àñïåêò êóëüòóðû. Âåðíîñòü ñëîâó, òðàäèöèÿì.  
ÌàêÊîé ïîïðàâèë íà ðåìíå ñâîþ ìåäèöèíñêóþ ñóìêó.  
-Èçâèíèòå, íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ...  
-Íå ïîíèìàåòå ÷åãî?  
-Íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî òðóäíî áûòü äðóãîì ýòèì... êñòàòè, êàê èõ çîâóò?  
-Ýð-Õîíîãè, òî åñòü òå, êòî æèâóò â äîëèíå. À íàñ ïðîçâàëè Ýò-Õîíîãè - òå, êòî æèâóò â ãîðàõ...  
-Äèàíà... ìíå êàæåòñÿ èëè âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî óõîäèòå îò îòâåòà?  
-Îñòîðîæíåé, äîêòîð... çäåñü ïðèäåòñÿ ïåðåáðàòüñÿ ÷åðåç ðó÷åé.  
-Çíà÷èò, ó íèõ íåò íèêàêèõ íåäîñòàòêîâ? - ðåøèë çàéòè ÌàêÊîé ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû.  
-Î! Ó íèõ ïðîñòî ìàññà íåäîñòàòêîâ! Ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ çåìëÿíèíà XXIII âåêà - ýòî àáñîëþòíî âàðâàðñêàÿ êóëüòóðà, æåñòîêàÿ è ïðèìèòèâíàÿ. Ó íèõ íåò îñîáûõ ïîòðåáíîñòåé â íîâûõ çíàíèÿõ, æåíùèíû çàíèìàþò äîâîëüíî íèçêóþ ñòóïåíüêó ñîöèàëüíîé ëåñòíèöû, ÷ëåí îáùèíû ìîæåò áûòü èçãíàí, îáðàùåí â ðàáñòâî, ïðàêòèêóþòñÿ òåëåñíûå íàêàçàíèÿ. Åñëè ïîÿâèòñÿ âîçìîæíîñòü - îíè çàõâàòûâàþò ïëåííûõ, îáðàùàÿ èõ â ðàáîâ... Îäíàêî, ìû âñå èõ õîðîøî ïîíèìàåì. Îíè íå ìîãóò áûòü äðóãèìè. Ýòî è ïðèâëåêàåò. Çäåñü âñå ïðîñòî. Æèçíü ñâåäåíà ê îäíîìó - âûæèòü. Íî ýòî ÷åñòíûå ëþäè. Ñïðàâåäëèâûå. Æåñòîêèå è íàèâíûå...  
-Õì. Íó à ãäå ïðîãðåññ? Ê ÷åìó îíè èäóò?   
-Îíè õîòÿò æèòü. È ýòî ïî÷òè âñå, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò. Òåïåðü.  
-Òåïåðü?  
-Äà, äîêòîð. Âåñü óæàñ èõ ñèòóàöèè çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îáùåñòâî äåãðàäèðîâàëî î÷åíü ñòðåìèòåëüíî. Àñòåðîèä âûçâàë ãëîáàëüíóþ ýêîëîãè÷åñêóþ êàòàñòðîôó. Ó íèõ, íà ìîé âçãëÿä, íåò øàíñîâ âîññòàíîâèòü êóëüòóðó. Â ýòîì òî è çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ ãëàâíûé ñìûñë íàøèõ èññëåäîâàíèé. Óçíàòü, êàêèå óñëîâèÿ íåîáõîäèìû äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå îáùåñòâî ñîõðàíèëî ñåáÿ, ñâîþ êóëüòóðó, íå ñêàòèëîñü ê âàðâàðñòâó. Ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî, ïîíèìàåòå? Âåäü òàêîå ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ ëþáûì ìèðîì, íå èìåþùèì çíà÷èòåëüíûõ òåõíîëîãè÷åñêèõ äîñòèæåíèé... Ñëåïîé ñëó÷àé. Òîò æå àñòåðîèä - è âñå - äîâîëüíî öèâèëèçîâàííàÿ ðàñà ïðåâðàòèëàñü... â òî, ÷òî âû âèäèòå.  
-ß ïî÷òè åùå íè÷åãî íå âèäåë, - îòâåòèë ÌàêÊîé. - Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ âèæó, ÷òî âû íå æàëååòå ñåáÿ...  
-Ìû... âñå ñòàðàåìñÿ âûïîëíèòü ñâîþ çàäà÷ó. Íî öåíà âûñîêà, âû ïðàâû. Íî îíè â ãîðàçäî õóäøåì ïîëîæåíèè, äîêòîð. Íè îäíîãî øàíñà íà ïðîöâåòàíèå. Äàæå ñàìîãî îòäàëåííîãî... Ðàíüøå îíè æèëè áîëüøèìè ïîñåëåíèÿìè. Äàæå áûëà ïðîáëåìà ïåðåíàñåëåíèÿ...  
-Òàê çäåñü æå î÷åíü ìíîãî ìåñòà! Êàê òàêîå ìîæåò áûòü? - óäèâèëñÿ ÌàêÊîé.  
-Ìåñòà-òî ìíîãî, à ñúåäîáíûõ ðàñòåíèé è æèâîòíûõ - ìàëî.   
-Ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ, Äèàíà, - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Ìû ïî÷òè ïðèøëè, - ïðåðâàë èõ Ìàð.  
  
***  
  
-×òî âû õîòèòå çíàòü, êàïèòàí? - ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò íåðâíî îáëèçíóë ãóáû.  
-ß äóìàþ, âû äîãàäûâàåòåñü.  
-Íå èìåþ ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ! Âû ïðèøëè ñþäà ñî ñâîèì îáîðóäîâàíèåì, ñ íåíóæíîé ïðîâåðêîé, íå çàòðóäíèëèñü äàæå ïåðåîäåòüñÿ ïåðåä âèçèòîì... Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí îòâå÷àòü âàì? ×òî âàì äî ìîåé ðàáîòû, äî ìîèõ ëþäåé?  
-Ïîëîâèíà âàøèõ ëþäåé ïîãèáëà, ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò, - ìðà÷íî îòâåòèë Êèðê, - Âàøå òàê íàçûâàåìîå ïîñåëåíèå - ýòî íèùåòà è ãîëîä. Âû çäåñü íå ðàáîòàåòå, à óìèðàåòå. È ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü, ïî÷åìó? À åñëè ÿ íå ïîëó÷ó âíÿòíûõ îáúÿñíåíèé - òî ÿ ýâàêóèðóþ âàñ íåìåäëåííî!  
-Âû íå èìååòå ïðàâà! - Ëèòò ñæàë êóëàêè.  
Ñïîê áûñòðî ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ ê Êèðêó ïîáëèæå.  
-ß èìåþ íà ýòî ïðàâî, ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò, ýòî - ðàç. À âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ ýòî ñäåëàë áû, íåçàâèñèìî îò íàëè÷èÿ ïðàâ. Òðîå ÷åëîâåê èç ñåìè - óæå áîëüíû. Ìîæåò áûòü, ó îñòàëüíûõ èíîå ìíåíèå?  
×ëåíû ýêñïåäèöèè êàê-òî íåóâåðåííî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü... Âûñîêàÿ, ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà, Ýí Ëåâàñåð - èñòîðèê, âñïîìíèë Êèðê ñîñòàâ ýêñïåäèöèè, Òîì Äæåéñîí ýòíîãðàô è Ñåñèë Ôîðåñòåð ïñèõîëîã.  
Äæåéñîí îòâåòèë õìóðÿñü:  
-Çäåñü äîáðîâîëüöû, êàïèòàí Êèðê. Ó íàñ íåò ïðåòåíçèé.  
Æåíùèíû òîæå çàêèâàëè  
-Äà, êàïèòàí, íåò ïðåòåíçèé. Ìû õîòåëè áû çàêîí÷èòü ðàáîòó.  
-Õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, - Ñåñèë Ôîðåñòåð ïîïûòàëàñü êîêåòëèâî óëûáíóòüñÿ, íî êîêåòñòâî ïëîõî âÿçàëîñü ñ èçìîæäåííûì ëèöîì, - ìû áû íå îòêàçàëèñü íà ïàðó íåäåëü î÷óòèòüñÿ äîìà...  
-Íàø äîì çäåñü, äîðîãàÿ, - ê æåíùèíå ïîäîøåë Äæåéñîí è íåæíî îáíÿë åå.  
Êèðê çàìåòèë, êàê ïîãðóñòíåëè ãëàçà Ýí.  
-ß ïðåäëàãàþ, ïîîáåäàòü, - âíåçàïíî ñêàçàë Ñïîê, - äóìàþ, ìû íàéäåì âçàèìîïðèåìëåìûé âûõîä. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî çåìëÿíå íåïëîõî ðåøàþò âàæíûå âîïðîñû â ïðîöåññå ïðèíÿòèÿ ïèùè, ëèáî íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ñðàçó ïîñëå òðàïåçû.  
-Íå ñìåþ âàñ çàäåðæèâàòü, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - áûñòðî îòâåòèë ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò, - âîçâðàùàéòåñü ÷åðåç ÷àñ è ìû âñå îáñóäèì.  
Ñïîê ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé  
-ß íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîäíèìàòüñÿ íà êîðàáëü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû ïîåñòü.  
-Êîíå÷íî, - íåìåäëåííî ïîääåðæàë Ñïîêà Êèðê, - ïåðåêóñèì è ïðîäîëæèì äàëüøå ðåøåíèå íàøèõ ïðîáëåì.  
-Íî, êàïèòàí, áîþñü, íàøå ìåíþ ïîêàæåòñÿ ñëèøêîì ñêóäíûì, - íåóâåðåííî ïðîãîâîðèëà Ýí Ëåâàñåð.   
-Äà íå ê ÷åìó öåðåìîíèè... ìèñòåð Ñïîê ïðåäïî÷èòàåò îâîùè, à ìíå ìîæíî ÷òî íè áóäü èç èòàëüÿíñêîé êóõíè. Íà âàøåì ñâåæåì âîçäóõå ÿ íàãóëÿë çâåðñêèé àïïåòèò.  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Êèðê íåïðèíóæäåííî óñòðîèëñÿ çà ñòîëîì.  
Ýòíîãðàôû ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.  
  
***  
-Ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ, Äèàíà, - äîêòîð íàñòîé÷èâî ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó, - ïîæàëóéñòà, ÷òî èìåë â âèäó ìàëü÷èê, êîãäà ñêàçàë, ÷òî íèêòî íå ìîæåò è íå õî÷åò ïîìî÷ü ðîæåíèöå?   
Àðõåîëîã âíèìàòåëüíî âçãëÿíóëà â ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ìóæ÷èíû. Ìãíîâåíèå - è íà åå ëèöå îòðàçèëîñü ñîìíåíèå, ïîòîì æàëîñòü, ïîòîì ðåøèìîñòü.  
-Ñåé÷àñ âàì ëó÷øå ýòîãî íå çíàòü, äîêòîð.  
Äèàíà âñòðÿõíóëà âîëîñàìè è ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëàñü âñëåä çà Ìàðîì. ÌàêÊîé îçàäà÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë åé âñëåä.  
Ïîòîì îãëÿäåëñÿ.  
Õèæèí â äåðåâíå áûëî íå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî. ×èñòåíüêèå óëèöû. Òóçåìöåâ ìàëî, â îñíîâíîì äåòè ñáåæàëèñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà ãîñòÿ, â íåîáû÷íîé ñèíåé ðóáàøêå ñ êîðîòêèìè ðóêàâàìè. Èç õèæèíû äîíåññÿ ïðèãëóøåííûé ñòîí, è äîêòîð ïîñïåøèë òóäà.  
  
  
***  
Ïàóçà çàòÿãèâàëàñü.  
Ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò ñòîÿë ïåðåä ñèäÿùèì êàïèòàíîì, óïðÿìî âûêàòèâ âïåðåä ïîäáîðîäîê.   
-ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, êîðìèòü íàñ íå áóäóò? - ñïðîñèë Êèðê, òîæå âñòàâàÿ.  
-Ãäå âàø ïèùåâîé ðåïëèêàòîð, ïðîôåññîð? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê.  
-Âû îòäàëè åãî òóçåìöàì, - êîíñòàòèðîâàë ôàêò Äæèì. Íî, íå æåëàÿ çàãîíÿòü Ëèòòà â óãîë ðàíüøå âðåìåíè, âñå æå äîáàâèë - èëè íåò?  
-Ñ ÷åãî âû âçÿëè? - âñêèíóë ãîëîâó ïðîôåññîð.  
-Âû õîòèòå óáåäèòüñÿ â íàøåé ñïîñîáíîñòè ðàññóæäàòü ëîãè÷åñêè èëè êàê-òî ðåøèòü ïðîáëåìó? - óòî÷íèë Ñïîê.  
Âçãëÿä ïðîôåññîðà çàìåòàëñÿ.  
-Áðåä êàêîé-òî! Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî!  
-Ãàððè, - ïðîìîëâèëà Ñåñèë Ôîðåñòåð, - ìîæåò áûòü íàì ëó÷øå...  
-Ìû íå ñäåëàëè íè÷åãî òàêîãî, çà ÷òî íàì áû áûëî ñòûäíî!- ãíåâíî îáîðâàë åå Ëèòò. Ïîòîì îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê îôèöåðàì "Ýíòåðïðàéçà".  
-Õîòèòå çíàòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî! Íàøå îáîðóäîâàíèå ñòîÿëî â ïåùåðå, çäåñü íåïîäàëåêó. Ìû, â îòëè÷èå îò âàñ, - äîáàâèë îí åäêî, - áûëè îçàáî÷åíû òåì, ÷òî áû íàñ ïðèíÿëè êàê ìåñòíûõ æèòåëåé, ÷òî áû íè÷åì, ïîâòîðÿþ íè÷åì íå âûçâàòü êàêèõ ëèáî áðîæåíèé, íåäîìîëâîê, çàïðåòíûõ ìûñëåé. Ïîëãîäà íàçàä â ýòèõ ãîðàõ ñëó÷èëîñü çåìëåòðÿñåíèå... Íàøà ñâÿçü, ïðèïàñû, ðåïëèêàòîð... è åùå ìíîãî ÷åãî - âñå ïîãèáëî. ßñíî âàì? Õîòèòå - èäèòå - ïðîâåðÿéòå!  
-Ñîâåðøåííî íåçà÷åì ïîâûøàòü ãîëîñ, ìèñòåð Ëèòò, - îòîçâàëñÿ íà òèðàäó ïðîôåññîðà Ñïîê, - åñëè âñå ïðîèçîøëî òàê, êàê âû ãîâîðèòå - ìû ëåãêî óñòàíîâèì èñòèíó. Íàì îñòàíåòñÿ òîëüêî ïðèíåñòè èçâèíåíèÿ çà íåîáîñíîâàííûå ïîäîçðåíèÿ. Â òîì ñëó÷àå åñëè âû ââîäèòå íàñ â çàáëóæäåíèå - ÿ îáÿçàí âàì íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî çà íàðóøåíèå Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû ñóùåñòâóåò íàêàçàíèå...  
-Ïîëåã÷å, Ñïîê, - âìåøàëñÿ Êèðê, - íå áóäåì òîðîïèòüñÿ. Âåðíî, ïðîôåññîð?  
  
***  
Â òåìíîì äóøíîì ïîìåùåíèè ñâåò èñõîäèë èç òóñêëîé, íåìèëîñåðäíî ÷àäÿùåé ëàìïû.  
ÌàêÊîé ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Íèêàêèõ óñëîâèé äëÿ ðàáîòû...   
Ìàð óæå ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ ðÿäîì ñ íèçêîé êðîâàòüþ, íà êîòîðîé ëåæàëà ìîëîäàÿ äåâóøêà. Ñîâñåì ðåáåíîê - ïîäóìàë ÌàêÊîé ãðóñòíî.   
-Íó ÷òî æ, ÿ ïîïðîáóþ ïîìî÷ü, - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé, ÷òî áû õîòü êàê òî ïîäáîäðèòü þíîøó.  
Ãëàçà ÷óòü ïðèâûêëè ê ïîëóìðàêó, è îí ïîäîøåë ê ðîæåíèöå. Èçìîæäåííîå ëèöî, èñõóäàëûå ðóêè... Áîã, ìîé! Íåóæåëè ïîçäíî?! Âåäü òîëüêî ÷òî îíè ñëûøàëè ñòîí... ÌàêÊîé âûõâàòèë èç ñóìêè ìåäñêàíåð è ïðîâåë íàä òåëîì. Ïðèáîð æàëîáíî òðåíüêíóë. Äîêòîð ñòðåìèòåëüíî ñõâàòèë äåâóøêó çà ðóêó, ïðîâåðÿÿ ïóëüñ, ïîòîì îòêèíóë îäåÿëî è ïðèêóñèë ãóáó.  
-Êîãäà íà÷àëîñü êðîâîòå÷åíèå? - ñïðîñèë îí íå îáðàùàÿñü, ñîáñòâåííî ãîâîðÿ, íè ê êîìó. Íî íà óäèâëåíèå óñëûøàë îòâåò:  
-Òðè ÷àñà íàçàä. Êàê ðàç êîãäà Ìàð áðîñèë åå... - ïðîñêðèïåë æåíñêèé ãîëîñ èç óãëà õèæèíû, - îíà òàê åãî çâàëà...   
Ìàð îáåðíóëñÿ íà ãîëîñ:  
-ß íå áðîñèë! ß ïîøåë çà ïîìîùüþ! È ÿ ïðèâåë! Îí äðóã Ëèòà, îí ïîìîæåò!  
-Íó-íó... Ïðåæäå ÷åì îáåùàòü... íàäî áû åìó ïîñìîòðåòü...  
ÌàêÊîé âçäîõíóë, ïðèçíàâàÿ ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü ñëîâ íåçíàêîìêè, è âíîâü óãëóáèëñÿ â ïîêàçàíèÿ ïðèáîðà. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, îí âûêëþ÷èë ñêàíåð è òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë.  
-Ìû ïðèøëè ïîçäíî, Ìàð. Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ïîâåðü.  
-×òî?- âñêèíóëñÿ þíîøà, - ÷òî âû ãîâîðèòå? Îíà æå...  
-Îíà ìåðòâà. Èçâèíè.  
-Íî, ïîïðîáóéòå ïîìî÷ü, ïîæàëóéñòà! Ëèò óìååò è âû òî æå, ÿ çíàþ, ïîìîãèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà! - îí óìîëÿë â ïîëíîì îò÷àÿíèè.  
-Åå ìîçã...   
Îáúÿñíÿòü ÷òî-òî ìîëîäîìó ìóæó, òîëüêî ÷òî ïîòåðÿâøåìó æåíó è ìëàäåíöà, áûëî æåñòîêî, äà è áåññìûñëåííî.  
ÌàêÊîé, íåíàâèäÿ ñåáÿ, îïÿòü âçÿë ìåäñêàíåð è òùàòåëüíî ïðîâåðèë îðãàíèçì. Ðåàíèìàöèîííàÿ ìàøèíà è ïåðåëèâàíèå êðîâè ìîãëî áû ïîìî÷ü, åñëè áû íå áûëî íåîáðàòèìûõ ïîñëåäñòâèé â êîðå ãîëîâíîãî ìîçãà... íî ýòîò çâóê, äàæå íå ãëÿäÿ íà øêàëó ïðèáîðà, ÌàêÊîé çíàë åãî... ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé çâóê ñìåðòè. Çâóê, çàñòàâëÿþùèé åãî áåññèëüíî îïóñêàòü ðóêè... Åñëè ìåðòâ ìîçã - òåëî íå ìîæåò æèòü. È íå äîëæíî...  
Ìàð âíåçàïíî ñõâàòèë äîêòîðà çà ðóêó è ïðèëîæèë ëàäîíü ê æèâîòó äåâóøêè.  
-×óâñòâóåòå? Äà? Ìàëûø! Îí æèâ! Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñïàñèòå õîòü åãî!  
ÌàêÊîé ïåðåêëþ÷èë øêàëó íà áîëåå âûñîêèé óðîâåíü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòè. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî...  
-Ìàð, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü? - çàñêðèïåë óæå çíàêîìûé ÌàêÊîþ ãîëîñ, - ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü äîáèòüñÿ...  
-Ìîë÷è Øèìåí, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìîë÷è! Òû íå çàõîòåëà ïîìî÷ü, à îí ñìîæåò!  
Èç òåìíîòû îòäåëèëàñü ôèãóðà è ïîäîøëà áëèæå.  
ÌàêÊîé ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóë íà æåíùèíó. Â ãëàçàõ çëîáà. Òåëî ñîãíóâøååñÿ, ñëîâíî ïîä ñòàðîñòüþ ëåò. Äà, íàâåðíîå, òàê îíî è áûëî.   
-Íå ñîâåòóþ òåáå äåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî, íåçíàêîìåö. Ýòî ìîæåò ïëîõî êîí÷èòüñÿ, ñëûøèøü ìåíÿ?  
Ñòàðàÿ êàðãà ïîãðîçèëà ïàëüöåì.  
-Øèìåí, - çàêðè÷àë Ìàð, - óáèðàéñÿ îòñþäà!  
ÌàêÊîþ áûëî íå äî ïåðåïàëîê ìåæäó íèìè. Îí óæå âêëþ÷èë ñòåðèëèçàöèîííîå ïîëå...  
Äèàíà îáíÿëà Ìàðà çà ïëå÷è.  
-Ïîñëóøàé, åñëè õî÷åøü ïîìî÷ü - èäè, ïîèùè â äåðåâíå êîðìèëèöó... Óâèäåâ óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä ïàðåíüêà, îíà ïîÿñíèëà - Æåíùèíó ñ ãðóäíûì ðåáåíêîì, êîòîðàÿ ñìîæåò êîðìèòü è òâîåãî ìàëûøà. Ïîíèìàåøü?  
-Õà! - ðàññìåÿëàñü Øèìåí, - äóðàêîâ íåò! È äóð òîæå! Êîðìèòü ÷óæîå äèòÿ! Âîò åùå ÷òî âûäóìàëà! Ïîñëå òîãî êàê ×àí-Êàëàíå óòàùèëè ýòó øòóêó...  
-Øèìåí! - ãðîçíî îêëèêíóëà æåíùèíó ñòàðóõà - óõîäè! ß ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ è òâîè ÷óâñòâà, íî ïðîøó - óõîäè!  
ÌàêÊîé çàìåð íà ñåêóíäó. Õîòÿ âðåìåíè áûëî è òàê êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêè ìàëî. Âîçìîæíî - åãî íå áûëî ñîâñåì. Ñêîëüêî ìîã ïðîæèòü ìîçã ìëàäåíöà â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè? Â ãîëîâå êðóòèëèñü öèôðû... âðåìÿ èçìåðÿëîñü ìèíóòàìè, íî ýòî êîãäà ðå÷ü øëà î çåìíûõ ìëàäåíöàõ... Íî ïî÷åìó áû íå ïîïðîáîâàòü? Õóæå îò ýòîãî Ñàíè óæå íå áóäåò.  
Ëàçåðíûé ñêàëüïåëü ðàññåê íàòÿíóòóþ êîæó æèâîòà ïîãèáøåé...  
  
***  
  
Êàïèòàí äîñòàë ïåðåäàò÷èê:  
-Êèðê âûçûâàåò "Ýíòåðïðàéç". Êàéë, ïîäíèìè íàñ.  
Çàâåðåíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà íè÷óòü íå óáåäèëè åãî. Íî ââÿçûâàòüñÿ â ñëîâåñíóþ ïåðåïàëêó íå áûëî æåëàíèÿ. Îí ðàñïîðÿäèëñÿ êîìàíäå ÌàêÊîÿ ïðîäîëæàòü ìåäèöèíñêèå èññëåäîâàíèÿ, à ñàì ðåøèë ïîäíÿòüñÿ íàâåðõ, ÷òî áû ïðîâåðèòü ñëîâà ïðîôåññîðà.   
-Ñ âàøåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ êàïèòàí, ÿ îòïðàâëþ âíèç òåõíèêà äëÿ ðåìîíòà àïïàðàòà ìåæçâåçäíîé ñâÿçè, - ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàë åãî Ñïîê, êàê òîëüêî ñîøåë ñ ïëîùàäêè òðàíñïîðòàòîðà.  
-À, Ñïîê, è ïîñìîòðè, ïóñòü îïóñòÿò èì ÷òî íè áóäü ïîåñòü.  
Êèðê íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî Ëèòò ëæåò. È ëæåò íåèñêóñíî, ïðîñòî îòòÿãèâàÿ íåèçáåæíîñòü ðàçâÿçêè. Äüÿâîë! Âîò óæ ÷åãî íå õâàòàëî, òàê îïÿòü âûñòóïàòü â ðîëè ïðîêóðîðà... êñòàòè ãîâîðÿ, íàñ÷åò ïðîêóðîðà, íàäî áû ïîòîëêîâàòü ñ Êåâèíîì... È êóäà, ÷åðò áû åãî ïîáðàë, çàäåâàëñÿ ÌàêÊîé?! Ïðèíÿë ðîäû è òåïåðü îòìå÷àåò äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ â ñ÷àñòëèâîì ñåìåéñòâå?  
Êèðê õìûêíóë, óäèâëÿÿñü íà ñåáÿ çà âñïûøêó ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. Ïîòîì äîñòàë ïåðåäàò÷èê.  
-Êèðê âûçûâàåò ÌàêÊîÿ. Áîóíç! Îòâåòü, Áîóíç!  
Ñòðàííî. Ñèãíàë øåë ñîâåðøåííî íîðìàëüíî, íî îòâåòà íå áûëî.   
Êèðê íàõìóðèëñÿ. Òóò æå ïðîçâó÷àë ñèãíàë èíòåðêîìà:  
-Êèðê ñëóøàåò.  
-Êàïèòàí, íàøè ñåíñîðû çàôèêñèðîâàëè ïîäïðîñòðàíñòâåííóþ ïåðåäà÷ó ñèãíàëà. Ïî âñåì ïðèçíàêàì ýòî êëèíãîíñêèé øèôð.  
-Óæå èäó, - îòâåòèë îí, ïîäóìàâ ñ äîñàäîé: "Òîëüêî ýòîãî åùå íå õâàòàëî!"  
  
***  
  
Ìàð âûñêî÷èë èç õèæèíû â ïîëíîì îò÷àÿíèè.  
Âñå îêàçàëîñü íàïðàñíî.   
Ýò-Õîíîãè òîæå íå ñìîãëè ïîìî÷ü.  
Ñòàðàÿ Øèìåí, êîãäà äî ðîäîâ áûëî äàëåêî ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Ñàíè íå æèòü. Õîðîøî åé ãîâîðèòü. Ñàíè ñàìà î÷åíü õîòåëà ìàëûøà.   
Çëà íà Øèìåí îí íå äåðæàë. Ñêëî÷íûé õàðàêòåð ñòàðóõè áûë èçâåñòåí âñåì. Äà, Øèìåí èìåëà ïðàâî íà çëîñòü. È êòî óñòàíîâèë ýòîò ãëóïûé çàêîí? Ýòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî!  
Ìàð âíåçàïíî îãëÿíóëñÿ. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà îí ïðîèçíåñ âñëóõ. Ìûñëü î ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè èëè íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè çàêîíîâ ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëà åìó â ãîëîâó. Çàêîí åñòü çàêîí. Îí ïðîñòî áûë. Åãî íóæíî èñïîëíÿòü. Íåëüçÿ ëîâèòü ðûáó â òå÷åíèå òðåõ ìåñÿöåâ ïîñëå ñîëíöåñòîÿíèÿ, íåëüçÿ ðóãàòüñÿ, íåëüçÿ êèäàòü êàìíè â èñòî÷íèê ×à, íåëüçÿ ñïîðèòü ñ öå-âèðîì, íåëüçÿ, ÷òî áû ïàöèåíòû ëåêàðÿ óìèðàëè...   
Êîðìèëèöà... Øèìåí ïðàâà. Êòî ñîãëàñèòñÿ êîðìèòü ÷óæîãî ìàëûøà? Åñëè òîëüêî çàïëàòèòü. Íî ÷åì? Íà äðóãîì êîíöå äåðåâíå íåäàâíî ðîäèëñÿ ìàëûø. Ñ åãî ìàòåðüþ Ñàíè äàæå äðóæèëà. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíà ñîãëàñèòñÿ? Ìàð ìîã áû ëîâèòü ðûáó...  
  
***  
  
Ñïîê óáðàë ñ ýêðàíà óëîæåíèå î íàêàçàíèÿõ. Ïîêóøåíèå íà óáèéñòâî - ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî ñåðüåçíîå ïðåñòóïëåíèå. Ïëþñ îòÿã÷àþùèå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà. Íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó êàïèòàí ïåðåäàë ðåøåíèå äåëà Êåâèíà Î`Ðàéëè åìó? Âñå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ çàôèêñèðîâàíû â áîðòîâîì æóðíàëå, î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî äåëî ïîäïàäàåò ïîä þðèñäèêöèþ âîåííîãî òðèáóíàëà...   
Âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû ïîáåñåäîâàòü ñ âèíîâíèêîì áûëî, è Ñïîê íàïðàâèëñÿ â àðåñòàíòñêèé îòñåê.  
Ñêó÷àþùèé äåæóðíûé âñòàë, óâèäåâ ñòàðøåãî îôèöåðà "Ýíòåðïðàéçà". Ýòî íå êàïèòàí Êèðê, êîòîðûé îáû÷íî îòìàõèâàëñÿ îò ÷ëåíîâ ýêèïàæà, ïûòàþùèõñÿ ÷åòêî èñïîëíÿòü ïîëîæåíèÿ Óñòàâà êîðàáëÿ. Ìèñòåð Ñïîê íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåò íà íàðóøåíèå, íî îòìåòèò è çàïîìíèò òàêîãî ðàáîòíèêà êàê íåäîñòàòî÷íî äèñöèïëèíèðîâàííîãî è ñòàðàòåëüíîãî. È èçìåíèòü ìíåíèå âóëêàíöà ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî ñëîæíî.  
-Êàê âàø ïîäîïå÷íûé? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê.  
-Âñå íîðìàëüíî, ìèñòåð Ñïîê. Ìèñòåð Î`Ðàéëè ïåðåñòàë êèäàòüñÿ íà ñèëîâîå ïîëå è ðóãàòüñÿ. Ïîõîæå, îí ñïèò.  
Ñïîê ïîäîøåë ê êàìåðå. Âõîä çàêðûâàëî ñèëîâîå ïîëå. Ïðè÷åì, ïî åãî öâåòó è èíòåíñèâíîñòè, Ñïîê ïîíÿë, ÷òî çàêëþ÷åííûé ïûòàëñÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàç âûðâàòüñÿ íà ñâîáîäó.  
Ñïîê îòêëþ÷èë ïîëå è çàøåë âíóòðü.   
Î`Ðàéëè íå ñïàë. Îí ëåæàë, îòâåðíóâøèñü ê ñòåíå, çàêðûâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Óñëûøàâ øàãè, Êåâèí òîò÷àñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ, è â åãî ãëàçàõ çàñèÿëà íàäåæäà. Íî, óâèäåâ Ñïîêà, ãëàçà òóò æå ïîòóõëè, ïëå÷è îïóñòèëèñü. Òåïåðü ïåðåä Ñïîêîì ñèäåëî âîïëîùåíèå ïîëíîãî ðàñêàÿíèÿ è ñàìîãî íåñ÷àñòüÿ. Îí äàæå îòñòóïèë íà øàã, çàêðûâàÿñü îò âîëíû ãîðÿ è áåçûñõîäíîñòè. À åùå ñòûäà.  
Ñïîê ïðîäîëæàë ðàññìàòðèâàòü Êåâèíà.  
Íà ùåêàõ ñëåäû ñëåç. Ëèöî áëåäíîå, ïîõîæå îí çäîðîâî ïîëó÷èë â ãëàç îò êîãî òî.  
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê, ÿ... -Î`Ðàéëè õîòåë âñòàòü, íî Ñïîê æåñòîì ïîïðîñèë åãî îñòàâàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå.  
-Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæèòå, ÷òî ñ Ëàððè? Îí æèâ?  
-Äà.  
Êåâèí âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Ïîòîì çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè.  
Äî Ñïîêà äîíåñëîñü, ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ïîõîæåå íà ïëà÷. À îí è áåç òîãî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóþòíî.  
-Áîæå ìîé, áîæå ìîé... ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî óáèë åãî... ß íå ïîíèìàë ÷òî äåëàþ... Ñëîâíî ÷òî òî íàøëî... Ñëàâà Áîãó... Îí ñèëüíî ðàíåí?  
-Ìèñòåð Êîýí ïîëó÷èë íîæåâîå ðàíåíèå. Ëåçâèå ñêîëüçíóëî ïî ðåáðàì, ïðîíèêíîâåíèÿ â ãðóäíóþ ïîëîñòü íå ïðîèçîøëî. Ñêîðî îí áóäåò ïîëíîñòüþ ôóíêöèîíàëåí. ß õîòåë áû ïîãîâîðèòü íå î íåì, à î âàñ, ìèñòåð Î`Ðàéëè.  
-×òî ðåøèë êàïèòàí Êðèê? - ñïðîñèë Êåâèí.  
-Ðåøåíèå áóäó ïðèíèìàòü ÿ. Íà äàííûé ìîìåíò ÿ íå âèæó ïðè÷èí, ÷òî áû íå ïðåäúÿâèòü âàì îáâèíåíèå â ïîêóøåíèè íà óáèéñòâî è ïåðåäàòü äåëî â âîåííûé òðèáóíàë. Âû ìîæåòå, ÷òî-ëèáî ñêàçàòü â ñâîå îïðàâäàíèå?  
-ß.. ÿ íå õîòåë åãî óáèâàòü.  
-Äà? Âû, ñîãëàñíî çàïèñÿì, âçÿëè íîæ, è ñî ñëîâàìè "ß óáüþ òåáÿ, ãðÿçíàÿ äæàíòèéñêàÿ ñâèíüÿ", áðîñèëèñü íà ìèñòåðà Êîýíà. Âû îòðèöàåòå ýòî?  
-Íåò. Äîëæíî áûòü, âñå òàê è áûëî. ß âûøåë èç ñåáÿ ïîíèìàåòå? ß íå îïðàâäûâàþñü, íåò, ïîâåðüòå, ÿ âèíîâàò è íå æäó ñíèñõîæäåíèÿ, íî ÿ íå õîòåë åãî óáèòü, ïðàâäà.  
-Âàøå çàÿâëåíèå íåëîãè÷íî, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê, çàäóìàâøèñü íà ìèã. - Åñëè âû íå õîòåëè åãî óáèòü - òî çà÷åì âçÿëè íîæ? Âû ìîãëè áû ïðîñòî óäàðèòü ðóêîé, èëè îãðàíè÷èòüñÿ ñëîâåñíûì îñêîðáëåíèåì.  
-ß... äàæå íå ïîíÿë ÷òî ó ìåíÿ â ðóêàõ íîæ... Ìèñòåð Ñïîê, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ìíå òðóäíî îáúÿñíèòü ýòî, íî ÿ ïðîñòî î÷åíü ðàçîçëèëñÿ. Ìèññ Ýëèñ è ÿ... ìû... âåðíåå ÿ... Îíà... à, ÷åðò, ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ îïðàâäûâàþñü è ïûòàþñü ñâàëèòü ñâîþ âèíó íó êîãî-òî...  
Êåâèí âçúåðîøèë ñâîè è áåç òîãî ëîõìàòûå âîëîñû.  
-ß âèíîâàò, íå íàäî áûëî ïèòü. ß âîîáùå ïüþ ìàëî. À â÷åðà... íå çíàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî.  
-Íó ÷òî æ, ÿ âèæó, âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàñêàèâàåòåñü â ñîâåðøåííîì. Ýòî ãîâîðèò â âàøó ïîëüçó. Îñòàëîñü óòî÷íèòü îäèí ìîìåíò. Òàê âû ïðèçíàåòåñü â ñîâåðøåííîì óìûøëåííîì ïîêóøåíèè íà óáèéñòâî èëè íåò?  
Êåâèí çàñòîíàë.  
-Êàê ìíå îáúÿñíèòü? ß âèíîâàò, ïðèçíàþñü. ß ñîâåðøåííî íåäîñòîéíî âåë ñåáÿ, íî ÿ íå õîòåë åãî óáèòü... Îí áûë ìîèì äðóãîì... Ìíå, íàâåðíîå, íå îáúÿñíèòü. Òåì áîëåå âàì.  
Ñïîê õîëîäíî âçãëÿíóë íà Êåâèíà.  
-Åñëè âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó ïîíÿòü ïðè÷èíû ïîáóäèâøèå âàñ ñîâåðøèòü íàïàäåíèå, - òî âû íåäàëåêè îò èñòèíû. Îäíàêî, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âû ÷óâñòâîâàëè, êîãäà äóìàëè, ÷òî óáèëè ñâîåãî äðóãà, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê âûõîäó.  
Î`Ðàéëè â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Ïîòîì âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è áðîñèëñÿ ñëåäîì.  
-Ïîäîæäèòå! Ïîæàëóéñòà, ìèñòåð Ñïîê!  
Ñïîê îáåðíóëñÿ.  
-Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîñòèòå, åñëè ÿ ïðîøó ìíîãîãî, íî âû ìîæåòå ïðîâåðèòü ìåíÿ. Âåðèôèêàòîð êîðàáëÿ ñêàæåò, ÷òî ÿ íå ëãó! ß ïðîñòî íå ïîìíþ... Èëè... åñëè õîòèòå...  
Ñïîê ïîìåäëèë ñåêóíäó.  
Òî î ÷åì ïðîñèë Î`Ðàéëè íå ìîãëî äîñòàâèòü åìó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Ìåëäèíã ñ ÷åëîâåêîì íàõîäÿùèìñÿ â òàêîì ýìîöèîíàëüíîì ñîñòîÿíèè... íî îí äîëæåí âûïîëíèòü çàäàíèå êàïèòàíà Êèðêà ñî âñåé âîçìîæíîé òùàòåëüíîñòüþ... äàæå åñëè äëÿ ýòîãî ïðèäåòñÿ ïåðåíåñòè íåñêîëüêî äèñêîìôîðòíûõ ìèíóò.  
Ñïîê âçäîõíóë, ïðèâû÷íî ïðèâîäÿ â ïîðÿäîê ìûñëè è íàñòðàèâàÿñü íà ïðåäñòîÿùåå.  
Î`Ðàéëè ñóäîðîæíî ñæàë ðóêè. Åãî ïðîñüáà î ñëèÿíèè ðàçóìîâ áûëà ìîæåò áûòü ÷åðåñ÷óð èìïóëüñèâíîé, íî òåïåðü îòñòóïàòü áûëî ïîçäíî. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà.  
  
...Ñòðàõ... ïî÷åìó îíè âñåãäà òàê áîÿòüñÿ ýòîãî? Ñòðàõ, íî íå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå. Âñå çíàþò, ÷òî ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ íåëüçÿ. Åñëè âóëêàíåö ïî÷óâñòâóåò ñîïðîòèâëåíèå - îí òóò æå ïðåêðàòèò ïîïûòêó ñëèÿíèÿ... Äîëæåí ïðåêðàòèòü, ÷òî áû íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå íàâðåäèòü... íå ïðè÷èíèòü áîëè. Ñòðàííî. Ñòðàõ... è íàïðÿæåííîå îæèäàíèå áîëè... À, ïîíÿòíî... ñòðàõ òîãî ÷òî îí íàéäåò ÷òî òî ãëóáîêî ëè÷íîå è ïîòàåííîå... à ýòî ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî, íåìûñëèìî äëÿ íåãî... äëÿ òîãî ÷òî áû ïîíÿòü ìîòèâû ïîñëåäíåãî ÿðêîãî ïîñòóïêà íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè çàáèðàòüñÿ ÒÀÊ äàëåêî... Ïåëåíà. Ïëîòíûé ìðàê, çàìåëüêàëè îáðàçû, ìûñëè... ïîòîì íàõëûíóëî òîëüêî îäíî ÷óâñòâî - áåçóìíîå ñîæàëåíèå î òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàíî è ñíîâà ñòðàõ... ñòðàõ çà äðóãà...  
  
Ñïîê îòíÿë ðóêó îò ëèöà Î`Ðàéëè. Âñå çàíÿëî íå áîëüøå ìèíóòû.  
Â ãëàçàõ Êåâèíà çàñòûë ìîë÷àëèâûé âîïðîñ.  
-ß äàì âàì âðåìÿ åùå ïîäóìàòü íàä ñâîèìè îáúÿñíåíèÿìè, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê.  
Î`Ðàéëè, ïîëó÷èâøèé âíåçàïíóþ îòñðî÷êó îò îáúÿñíåíèé, âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì.  
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê! Ñïàñèáî! Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæèòå êàïèòàíó, ÷òî ÿ óæàñíî ñîæàëåþ î ïðîèñøåäøåì...  
Ñïîê âêëþ÷èë ïîëå, çàêðûâàâøåå âõîä è çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà Êåâèíà Î`Ðàéëè.  
-Õîðîøî, - îòâåòèë îí, - ÿ ïåðåäàâ âàøè ñëîâà.  
  
***  
-Äîêòîð, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîòîðîïèòåñü!  
-À â ÷åì äåëî, Äèàíà? È ãäå, êñòàòè, îòåö ýòîãî êðèêóíà?  
ÌàêÊîé óëûáíóëñÿ èñòîøíî âîïÿùåìó ìëàäåíöó è ëåãîíüêî ïîùåêîòàë ìàëûøà.  
-ß ñìîòðþ, îí â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. Åìó ïîâåçëî, - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë äîêòîð, ñîáèðàÿ èíñòðóìåíòû, -Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî îí ñòàë ñèðîòîé ðàíüøå, ÷åì ðîäèëñÿ.   
Äèàíà, çàïåëåíàâ ìàëþòêó â êàêóþ òî áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ÷èñòóþ òðÿïêó, ïîëîæèëà åãî íà êðîâàòü. Ïîòîì íàêðûëà òåëî äåâóøêè ïðîñòûíåé.  
-Åñëè âû çàêîí÷èëè - ëó÷øå ïîáûñòðåå...  
Íà óëèöå ïîñëûøàëñÿ øóì è ÌàêÊîé óâèäåë, êàê ïîáëåäíåëî ëèöî ýòíîãðàôà.  
Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è â êîìíàòó ââàëèëîñü ÷åëîâåê ïÿòü òóçåìöåâ. Îäèí èç íèõ òóò æå ñõâàòèë çà øèâîðîò Øèìåí.  
-Ýòî îí! - çàêðè÷àëà ñòàðóõà, è â åå ãîëîñå ÌàêÊîé áåçîøèáî÷íî ðàñïîçíàë ñòðàõ, - Îí! Íå ÿ! Îí!  
-×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?   
Îäèí èç òóçåìöåâ áûñòðî îñìîòðåë êîìíàòó. Íà ïðèòèõøåãî ìëàäåíöà îí âíèìàíèÿ íå îáðàòèë, çàòî ñðàçó ñäåðíóë ïðîñòûíü ñ òåëà óìåðøåé. Çðåëèùå áûëî åùå òî.   
ÌàêÊîé ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êòî-òî òÿíåò åãî çà ðóêàâ. Îí îãëÿíóëñÿ. Äèàíà ïðîøåïòàëà åëå ñëûøíî:  
-Âûçûâàéòå ñâîé êîðàáëü, äîêòîð. Ïóñòü îíè çàáåðóò âàñ. Áûñòðåå!  
-Êàêîãî...  
-Îíà ìåðòâà? - ñïðîñèë òóçåìåö, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ òðóï.  
-Êîíå÷íî ìåðòâà! - ïîäòâåðäèë ÌàêÊîé, - çàòî ìàëûø îñòàëñÿ öåë. Íóæíî íàéòè òîãî, êòî áóäåò åãî êîðìèòü...  
-Òû, Øèìåí, îïÿòü çà ñâîå âçÿëàñü? Çíàåøü, ÷òî òåáå áóäåò íà ýòîò ðàç?  
-Ïîäîæäèòå...  
-Ýòî íå ÿ! Íå ÿ! - çàêðè÷àëà îïÿòü ñòàðóõà, - ýòî îí! - îðàëà îíà, òûêàÿ â ÌàêÊîÿ ïàëüöåì.  
Òóçåìåö ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà äîêòîðà.  
-Òû íå Ýò-Õîíîã, âåðíî? Êòî òû è ÷òî òóò äåëàåøü?  
-Ìîë÷èòå, - ïðîøåïòàëà Äèàíà.  
Äîêòîð óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.  
-×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? Äà, ÿ íå èç ýòèõ âàøèõ õîíîãîâ, ÿ ãîñòèë ó íèõ. ß âðà÷. Ìóæ ýòîé íåñ÷àñòíîé äåâî÷êè ïîçâàë ìåíÿ ïîìî÷ü.  
-Äîêòîð, ÷òî âû äåëàåòå... - ïðîñòîíàëà Äèàíà.  
ÌàêÊîé çàìîë÷àë, â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ãëÿäÿ íà æåíùèíó. Íåõîðîøåå ïîäîçðåíèå ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî òóçåìöû íå ñëèøêîì òî æàëóþò òåõ, êòî îêàçûâàåò ìåäèöèíñêóþ ïîìîùü - íà÷àëî ôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ â åãî ñîçíàíèè... Îñîáåííî òåõ, ÷üè ïàöèåíòû ëåæàò ìåðòâûå íà ñòîëå ñ ðàçðåçàííûì æèâîòîì...  
-ß..., - äîêòîð çàïíóëñÿ, çàìîë÷àë, ïîòîì äîñòàë êîììóíèêàòîð.  
Íî âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ èì åìó íå ïðèøëîñü. Äâîå òóçåìöåâ ñõâàòèëè åãî çà ðóêè. ÌàêÊîé îòøâûðíóë êîììóíèêàòîð â ñòîðîíó Äèàíû. Òóçåìöåâ íå îñîáî çàíèìàëà áëåñòÿùàÿ âåùèöà. Ïðåäâîäèòåëü îòðÿäà òîëüêî ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóë íà Äèàíó.  
-Ïðîäîëæàé. ×òî òû ñäåëàë?  
-Îí! - ñíîâà çàêðè÷àëà Øèìåí. Ýòî îí åå ëå÷èë, à íå ÿ!  
-Ýòî òàê? - ãðîçíî ñïðîñèë òóçåìåö.  
-Íå ñîâñåì òàê.  
-Êòî ýòî ñäåëàë? - òóçåìåö êèâíóë íà ñòîë.  
-ß, - îòâåòèë ÌàêÊîé, - Íî îíà áûëà ìåðòâà äî òîãî, êàê ÿ ê íåé ïðèêîñíóëñÿ. Ïîíÿòíî? Ìåðòâà! ß ñïàñ ìëàäåíöà! ×òî òóò òàêîãî?   
-Åñëè áûëà ìåðòâà ìàòü - òî è äèòÿ óìåðëî áû. Ýòî âñåì èçâåñòíî.   
-Ïîñëóøàé-êà, èäèîò! Òû ÷òî, õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, òî ïîíèìàåøü â ìåäèöèíå áîëüøå ìåíÿ? - ñ âîçìóùåíèåì âîñêëèêíóë ÌàêÊîé, ñòàðàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ.  
Íî åãî äåðæàëè êðåïêî.  
  
  
***  
Êèðê ïîìåäëèë ó ðåïëèêàòîðà, ñîîáðàæàÿ, ÷òî èìåííî åìó õî÷åòñÿ ñåé÷àñ ñúåñòü.   
Ïîñëå âèçèòà ê ïðîôåññîðó êóñîê íå ëåç â ãîðëî. Ïàðó ðàç, êîðàáåëüíûé ðåïëèêàòîð âûõîäèë èç ñòðîÿ. Íî ýòè íåïîëàäêè áûëè èñïðàâëåíû ìãíîâåííî, íèêòî äàæå íå óñïåë òîëêîì ïîâîð÷àòü íà íåäîñîëåííóþ èëè ïåðåæàðåííóþ ïèùó.   
Ãîëîä... îí ïî÷òè íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàë åãî. Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òåõ ìîìåíòîâ, êîãäà ÌàêÊîé ïûòàëñÿ óïîðÿäî÷èòü ìåíþ ñâîåãî êàïèòàíà è äðóãà... Íî ýòî ñîâñåì íå òî. Ñòðàõ òîãî, ÷òî íå÷åãî áóäåò åñòü, ÷òî ìîæíî çàáîëåòü îò íåõâàòêè ïèòàíèÿ, óìåðåòü îò ãîëîäà - áûë íåâåäîì íè òîëüêî Äæåéìñó Ò. Êèðêó, íî è íèêîìó èç áîëåå ÷åì ÷åòûðåõñîò ÷ëåíîâ åãî ýêèïàæà... Ìîæíî áûëî çàìåðçíóòü - åñëè îòêëþ÷àòñÿ ñèñòåìû æèçíåîáåñïå÷åíèÿ, çàäîõíóòüñÿ îò íåõâàòêè êèñëîðîäà, áûòü ðàñïûëåííûì íà àòîìû â áîþ, äà ìàëî ëè ÷òî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ... - íî åäà áûëà âñåãäà áëàãîäàðÿ êîðàáåëüíûì ðåïëèêàòîðàì. Â ëþáîì âèäå, ëþáîì êîëè÷åñòâå, äëÿ âñåõ. Ñêîëüêî óãîäíî. Ëþáàÿ. Ìîæåøü ïèòàòüñÿ îäíîé ÷åðíîé èêðîé èëè øîêîëàäîì - åñëè õî÷åøü. Êîíå÷íî, òîëüêî äî òîãî ìîìåíòà êàê î òàêîì îòíîøåíèè ê ñîáñòâåííîìó çäîðîâüþ íå ïðîâåäàåò ÌàêÊîé èëè êòî-òî äðóãîé èç ìåäñëóæáû...  
Êàê ñòðàííî... Äæèì íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ î òîì, êàê ýòè øòóêîâèíû ðàáîòàþò...   
Ïèùà èç ðåïëèêàòîðîâ íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àëàñü îò íàòóðàëüíîé. Äàæå íàîáîðîò, ìîæíî èñïîðòèòü íåïëîõèå ïðîäóêòû, ïðèãîòîâèâ èç íèõ íåïîíÿòíî ÷òî, à çäåñü âñå ñòðîãî îòìåðåíî è ðàññ÷èòàíî. Êîíå÷íî, ïðè ïåðâîì óäîáíîì ñëó÷àå ÷ëåíû ýêèïàæà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïèòàëèñü íàòóðàëüíûìè ïðîäóêòàìè, íî â ñïåöèôè÷åñêèõ óñëîâèÿõ ïîëåòà ýòî ñ÷èòàëîñü íåïîçâîëèòåëüíîé ðîñêîøüþ. Ìîæíî áûëî ïåðåïðîãðàììèðîâàòü ïðîöåññîð è ïîä ñîáñòâåííûå âêóñû. Êàê-òî Êèðê óãîñòèëñÿ îáû÷íûìè çåìíûìè áàêëàæàíàìè, ïðèãîòîâëåííûìè ïî âóëêàíñêîìó ðåöåïòó... Îí õìûêíóë, óñòðàèâàÿñü, íàêîíåö, çà ñòîëèêîì.  
-Ïðèÿòíîãî àïïåòèòà, êàïèòàí, - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ñïîêà.  
-Ïðèñîåäèíÿéñÿ, Ñïîê.  
-Ñïàñèáî, ÿ óæå ïîåë. Åñëè âû íå âîçðàæàåòå, ÿ áû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè. Íî åñëè âû ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå...  
-Ñàäèñü è ãîâîðè. ×òî-òî âûÿñíèëè ñ ïåðåäà÷åé?  
-Íè÷åãî êàïèòàí. Ñëåä êîðàáëÿ íå îáíàðóæåí. Âîçìîæíî, èõ íåò â ýòîì ñåêòîðå, è òðåâîãà îêàçàëàñü ëîæíîé.  
-À âîçìîæíî îíè ñòàùèëè òåõíîëîãèþ ðîìóëÿí è èñïîëüçóþò ýêðàí íåâèäèìîñòè, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Êèðê. -Êîãäà ðå÷ü èäåò î êëèíãîíàõ ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê õóäøåìó... Òàê ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?  
-Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, êàïèòàí - îòâåòèë Ñïîê, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü, - ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë óçíàòü, êàê âû îòíîñèòåñü ê ñìåðòíîé êàçíè?  
Êèðê ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëñÿ ñàëàòîì.  
-Î! Ïî÷åìó òû... ñïðàøèâàåøü îá ýòîì?  
-ß õî÷ó çíàòü âàøå ìíåíèå.  
-Ì... Ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ëèòòîì?  
-Íå ñîâñåì. Íî åñëè ýòà òåìà, ïî÷åìó-òî âàì íåïðèÿòíà...   
-Ïîäîæäè... Ïðîñòî ÿ... íåìíîãî óäèâëåí âîïðîñîì. ×òî ÿ äóìàþ? Ýòî êðàéíÿÿ ìåðà. Äîïóñêàåòñÿ ïðèìåíåíèå â îãðàíè÷åííîì êîëè÷åñòâå ñëó÷àåâ... Íàðóøåíèå Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû - îäèí èç. Íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ñ ïðîôåññîðîì íàì íå ïðèäåòñÿ ...  
-Ñêàæèòå êàïèòàí, âàì ïðèõîäèëîñü îòäàâàòü ïðèêàç î ñìåðòíîé êàçíè? - äîâîëüíî íåâåæëèâî ïåðåáèë åãî Ñïîê.  
-×òî? - Êèðê îòëîæèë âèëêó è âíèìàòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîåãî ïîìîùíèêà. Ñïîê íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå äåëàë áåç ïðè÷èíû. Èíîãäà ýòîé ïðè÷èíîé ìîãëî ñëóæèòü ïðîñòîå ëþáîïûòñòâî, íî îäíîçíà÷íî íå â äàííîì ñëó÷àå... Ãëàçà Êèðêà âñòðåòèëè íàñòîé÷èâûé, äàæå íàïðÿæåííûé âçãëÿä Ñïîêà, æäóùåãî îòâåòà íà çàäàííûé âîïðîñ.  
-Íåò, - îòâåòèë Äæèì.   
Â ãëàçàõ Ñïîêà ìåëüêíóëî ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ïîõîæåå íà îáëåã÷åíèå. Îí êèâíóë, óäîâëåòâîðåííûé îòâåòîì è ñîáðàëñÿ âñòàòü.   
-Ïîäîæäè! Îáúÿñíè â ÷åì äåëî, - ïîòðåáîâàë Êèðê.  
-Î`Ðàéëè, êàïèòàí, - ïîÿñíèë Ñïîê, -Êåâèí Òîìàñ Î`Ðàéëè.  
-È ÷òî? - ïåðåñïðîñèë Êèðê, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ïîëíûì èäèîòîì, - ÷òî Î`Ðàéëè? Êàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ñìåðòíàÿ êàçíü èìååò ê Î`Ðàéëè?   
-Ôîðìàëüíî, êàïèòàí, - ïîÿñíèë Ñïîê, - åãî äåéñòâèÿ âû ìîãëè áû êâàëèôèöèðîâàòü êàê âîîðóæåííûé ìÿòåæ.  
-Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð ïüÿíàÿ äðàêà ñòàëà ìÿòåæîì?  
-Ñ òåõ ïîð, êîãäà íàïàäàâøèé áåðåò â ðóêè õîëîäíîå îðóæèå è ïðè ýòîì îñêîðáëÿåò ñâîåãî ïðîòèâíèêà, äîïóñêàÿ ñðàâíåíèÿ, óíèæàþùèå åãî ðàñó è ïðîèñõîæäåíèå.  
Êèðê ïîêîâûðÿëñÿ â ñâîåé òàðåëêå. Êîå-÷òî ïðîÿñíèëîñü, íî åùå äàëåêî íå âñå.  
-Çíà÷èò, òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ïàðíÿ íóæíî îòäàòü ïîä âîåííûé òðèáóíàë? - ñïðîñèë îí.  
-Íåò, êàïèòàí.  
Êèðê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðàñòóùåå ðàçäðàæåíèå. Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî Ñïîê ñîñòàâèë ñâîå ìíåíèå î ïðîèñøåäøåì è òåïåðü ñòàðàåòñÿ îñòîðîæíî ïîäâåñòè ê íåìó ñâîåãî êàïèòàíà.   
-Òû íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü çàãàäêàìè êàê íàø äîêòîð, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, - òû çíàåøü îá ýòîì?  
-Ïðè âñåì ìîåì óâàæåíèè ê äîêòîðó...  
-Äîâîëüíî, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - Êèðê íàõìóðèëñÿ, - èòàê?  
-ß äóìàþ ÷òî ìèñòåðà Î`Ðàéëè ñëåäóåò îñâîáîäèòü îò íàêàçàíèÿ.  
Êèðê óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóë íà Ñïîêà, îæèäàÿ ïðîäîëæåíèÿ. Íî åãî íå ïîñëåäîâàëî.  
Ïåðâûé îôèöåð "Ýíòåðïðàéçà" íåâîçìóòèìî ñìîòðåë â ëèöî êàïèòàíó.  
-Íåóæåëè? - òèõî è çëî ïåðåñïðîñèë Êèðê, - ýòî ïî÷åìó ýòî? È ïðè÷åì çäåñü ñìåðòíàÿ êàçíü?   
Äæèì îãëÿíóëñÿ. Âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå ñòàðàòåëüíî äåëàëè âèä ÷òî íèêîãî íè÷óòü íå èíòåðåñóþò ñëîâà è ôðàçû ìåëüêàâøèå â ðàçãîâîðå ÷åëîâåêà è âóëêàíöà.   
-Åñëè âû íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå èñïîëüçîâàëè... ýòîò âèä íàêàçàíèÿ, - Ñïîê ëåãêî óëîâèë íàïðÿæåíèå êàïèòàíà, - òî âåðîÿòíîñòü òîãî ÷òî âû ðåøèòåñü îòäàòü Î`Ðàéëè ïîä òðèáóíàë ñ ôîðìóëèðîâêîé âîåííûé ìÿòåæ -ñîñòàâèò íå áîëüøå 7% - ïîÿñíèë îí. À ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî, ïåðåäàâ, ðåøåíèå ïî äåëó Î`Ðàéëè ìíå - âû õîòåëè ÷òî áû ÿ íàøåë êàêèå ëèáî îïðàâäàòåëüíûå ìîìåíòû â åãî ïîâåäåíèè.  
Êèðê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âñïûõíóëî åãî ëèöî. Íî çëèòüñÿ íà âóëêàíöà íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî îí áûë ïðàâ. Ñïîê, ïðèìåíèâ ëîãèêó, ïðèøåë ê âåðíûì âûâîäàì â îòíîøåíèè ìîòèâîâ åãî äîñòàòî÷íî ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî ðåøåíèÿ.  
Îí îòîäâèíóë ñâîþ òàðåëêó.  
-Òû ïðàâ, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë îí, - ß ñëèøêîì ðàçîçëèëñÿ íà ïàðíÿ. È îïàñàëñÿ íàêàçàòü åãî ñòðîæå, ÷åì îí çàñëóæèâàåò.   
Ñïîê ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóë.  
Êèðê âñòàë.  
-Ïîéäåì-êà, ïîòîëêóåì â äðóãîì ìåñòå.  
  
***  
  
  
Äâåðü ïîäâàëà èçäàëà ïðîòèâíûé ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ñêðåæåò, è ñòðàæíèêè âòîëêíóëè â íåå Øèìåí. Ñòàðàÿ æåíùèíà åëå óäåðæàëàñü íà íîãàõ. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îíà óïàëà áû, åñëè áû ÌàêÊîé íå ïîääåðæàë åå. Ñòàðóõà âûðâàëà ñâîþ ðóêó òóò æå, êàê òîëüêî îáðåëà ðàâíîâåñèå.  
ÌàêÊîé ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è îòîøåë ê äàëüíåé ñòåíå. Òàì, ïî÷òè ïîä ïîòîëêîì, áûëà óçêàÿ äëèííàÿ ùåëü, ÷åðåç êîòîðóþ â ïîäâàë ïðîíèêàë âîçäóõ è íåìíîãî ñâåòà. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê ñòàðóõà âîçèòñÿ çà åãî ñïèíîé, êàøëÿåò, õîäèò âçàä âïåðåä.  
Ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà êàê îðóùàÿ òîëïà òóçåìöåâ ñõâàòèëà åãî, âûêðèêèâàÿ âñÿêèå áåçóìíûå óãðîçû, è, äîâîëüíî áåñöåðåìîííî, ïðîòàùèëà ïî óëèöàì äåðåâíè, ïðîøëî óæå ÷àñà äâà. Åãî çàïåðëè â ýòîì ïîäâàëå, íè÷åãî íå îáúÿñíèâ, è íå äàâ ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà.  
"Èíòåðåñíî, - ïîäóìàë ÌàêÊîé, - äîëãî ìíå çäåñü åùå ñèäåòü? Î ÷åì èíòåðåñíî äóìàåò Äæèì? Ïîðà áû åìó âûòàùèòü ìåíÿ îòñþäà! Õì... âñå çàâèñèò îò òîãî, óäàëîñü ëè Äèàíå ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ êîðàáëåì... Ìîæåò áûòü, êîììóíèêàòîð ó íåå îòîáðàëè? Òîãäà îíà äîëæíà âåðíóòüñÿ íà áàçó ïðîôåññîðà Ëèòòà è òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî ñîîáùèòü... È íå çàáûëà ëè îíà âçÿòü ìîþ ñóìêó ñ ìåäèöèíñêèìè èíñòðóìåíòàìè?.. Íå õîòåëîñü áû äîáàâèòü ïðîáëåì Äæèìó ñ Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâîé... À åñëè ñõâàòèëè è åå?"  
Ìðà÷íîå íàïðàâëåíèå ìûñëåé ÌàêÊîé áûëî ïðåðâàíî ñêðèïó÷èì ïîêàøëèâàíèåì.  
-Ý...êõû... ãì. Ýé, ïàðåíü, - íàêîíåö ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ ñòàðóõè, -Ïîõîæå ìíå íóæíî èçâèíèòüñÿ?  
ÌàêÊîé îáåðíóëñÿ.  
Øèìåí ñèäåëà íà ïîëó ïîäâåðíóâ ïî òóðåöêè íîãè. Ãëàçà íà åå òåìíîì ëèöå áûëè ïîëíû æèçíè.  
ÌàêÊîÿ äàâíî íå íàçûâàëè "ïàðíåì", íî îí ïðîïóñòèë ýòó âîëüíîñòü ìèìî óøåé.  
-Ïðèíèìàþ èçâèíåíèÿ, - ñêàçàë îí, -Ìîæåò òû ìíå ðàññêàæåøü íàêîíåö, ÷òî òóò ïðîèñõîäèò? ×òî èì íàäî?  
-Òàê òû æå óáèë Ñàíè. Çàáûë ÷òî ëè óæå?  
-ß? - ñîâåðøåííî èñêðåííå óäèâèëñÿ äîêòîð, - ÿ ñïàñ åå ìëàäåíöà! Îíà áûëà ìåðòâà ê òîìó ìîìåíòó, êàê ÿ ïðèøåë. Ïîíèìàåøü? Åå ìîçã, - òóò äîêòîð çàïíóëñÿ, ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî îáúÿñíèòü òóçåìêå îòëè÷èå ýëåêòðîìàãíèòíûõ êîëåáàíèé çäîðîâîãî ìîçãà îò ïîãèáøåãî - çàòðóäíèëñÿ áû ñàì Ñïîê, - ì... äóøà åå óøëà. Óæå. Îñòàâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò èëè ñåêóíä è ì... äóøà ìëàäåíöà òîæå ïîãèáëà áû, íó... èñ÷åçëà áû... è âîò ÿ...  
-Ó ìëàäåíöà íå áûëî äóøè, - âîçðàçèëà Øèìåí, - îí æå åùå íå ðîäèëñÿ. Äóøà âõîäèò â ÷åëîâåêà ñ ïåðâûì åãî êðèêîì...  
-Íó, â îáùåì, ìëàäåíåö îêàçàëñÿ æèâåõîíåê, òû æå ñëûøàëà êàê îí îðàë.  
-Íäà...- çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñëà Øèìåí. Ïîòîì ñïðîñèëà:  
-À òû êòî?  
-ß? Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ëåîíàðä ÌàêÊîé. ß âðà÷, õèðóðã. Ì... ëå÷ó ëþäåé, - äîáàâèë îí äëÿ ÿñíîñòè.- À òû?  
-Äà âûõîäèò ó íàñ ñ òîáîé îäíî çàäåëüå... ß òîæå ëåêàðü, - ñêàçàëà ñòàðàÿ æåíùèíà ïî÷òè ãîðäî, íî ïîòîì ïëå÷è åå ñíèêëè è îíà òèõî äîáàâèëà, âåðíåå óòî÷íèëà - ëåêàðü, áåç ïðàâà íà îøèáêó.  
-Ïðàâà íà îøèáêó? - ïåðåñïðîñèë îçàäà÷åíî ÌàêÊîé, - À ýòî ÷òî òàêîå?  
Âìåñòî îòâåòà Øèìåí ñíÿëà ñ ãîëîâû êàïþøîí.  
Âçîðó ÌàêÊîÿ ïðåäñòàëà æóòêàÿ êàðòèíà. Ñòàðîå ëèöî áûëî ñàìî ïî ñåáå íå ñëèøêîì ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì, ñåäûå âîëîñû ñòÿíóòû íà ãîëîâå ïó÷êîì. Ïëþñ îòñóòñòâèå óøíûõ ðàêîâèí. ÌàêÊîé îñìîòðåë ñòàðûå ðàíû - óøè îòñåê îäèí è òîò æå èíñòðóìåíò - ñ îñòðûì è òîíêèì êëèíêîì. Ýòî áûëî î÷åâèäíî. Êàê è òî, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ñäåëàíî íàìåðåííî. Õîòÿ è äàâíî.  
-Íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé? - âñå æå ðåøèë óòî÷íèòü äîêòîð.  
-Õà! - ïðåçðèòåëüíî ðàññìåÿëàñü Øèìåí, - Êàê æå!  
Îíà íà÷àëà ðàñøíóðîâûâàòü ñâîå ïëàòüå.  
-Ýé, ëåäè, ïîñëóøàéòå...-ïîïûòàëñÿ áûëî îñòàíîâèòü åå ÌàêÊîé.  
-Ñìîòðè, - îíà îáíàæèëà õóäûå ïëå÷è è ñïèíó - âñþ â òîíêèõ øðàìàõ.  
ÌàêÊîé ñãëîòíóë. Îí çíàë, ÷òî òàêèå ñëåäû îñòàâëÿåò ïëåòü. Åñëè íå ïðèìåíÿòü ïðîòîïëàçåð...  
-Çà óáèéñòâî ìëàäåíöà ïîëàãàåòñÿ äåñÿòü óäàðîâ, - ñîîáùèëà Øèìåí îäåâàÿñü. Çà íå ðîæàâøóþ æåíùèíó äâàäöàòü, çà âîèíà äî ïÿòèäåñÿòè ëåò - ñîðîê ïÿòü ïëåòåé, çà ðåáåíêà ñòàðøå äåñÿòè ëåò...  
-Ïîäîæäè! - âîñêëèêíóë ÌàêÊîé, - òû ÷òî õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü...  
-Äà, èìåííî ýòî. Òû âçÿëñÿ ëå÷èòü è íå ñìîã. Çíà÷èò, òû óáèë åå, ïîýòîìó òû è áóäåøü íàêàçàí.  
-×òî çà æóòêàÿ ÷óøü! Êàêîé æå áîëâàí ó âàñ ñîãëàñèòüñÿ áûòü âðà÷îì? - ïî÷òè çàêðè÷àë äîêòîð, ïîòðÿñåííûé ïðåéñêóðàíòîì íà âðà÷åáíûå îøèáêè.  
-Õà! Òóò òû â òî÷êó! Òàêèõ ìàëî, - ïîäòâåðäèëà Øèìåí. Íî ïàöèåíòû íå âñåãäà óìèðàþò. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû íàãðàäà - äîñòîéíà.  
-Íàãðàäà? - òóïî ïåðåñïðîñèë äîêòîð, ñîîáðàæàÿ åùå ðàç, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè íóæíî áûëî Äèàíå, ÷òî áû ïîäíÿòüñÿ â ãîðû è ñîîáùèòü î ïîñòèãøåé åãî áåäå êàïèòàíó "Ýíòåðïðàéçà", - íàãðàäà? Çà ÷òî?  
Øèìåí ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ óäèâëåíèåì.  
-Êàê çà ÷òî? Çà òî ÷òî âûëå÷èë ïàöèåíòà, êîíå÷íî!  
-À... íó äà... è êàêîâà öåíà?  
-Òû ìîæåøü ïðîñèòü ÷òî óãîäíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà, - â ãîëîñå Øèìåí çàçâó÷àëè ìå÷òàòåëüíûå íîòêè. - Âñå ÷òî óãîäíî,  
-Ì... äà? - ÌàêÊîé äàæå íå çíàë ÷òî ñêàçàòü.  
-Ýòî ñïðàâåäëèâî.  
-À òâîè óøè? - ñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Íó, çíàåøü ëè... íåëüçÿ âñå âðåìÿ îøèáàòüñÿ. Ïîñëå ïÿòîãî ðàçà - íåóäà÷íèêó âðà÷ó îáðóáàþò ëåâîå óõî, ïîòîì ïðàâîå, à ñåäüìàÿ ñìåðòü - ïîñëåäíÿÿ. Åùå ðàç è ìåíÿ êàçíÿò, îíà âçäîõíóëà, - Ïîýòîìó òû äîëæåí ïîíÿòü ìåíÿ. ß èñïóãàëàñü, êîãäà óâèäåëà, ÷òî äåâ÷îíêà óìåðëà. Âîò ÿ è ñêàçàëà ÷òî ýòî òû åå óáèë, à íå ÿ... Íó, îíî òàê è áûëî...  
-ß íèêîãî íå óáèâàë! - îïÿòü âñêèíóëñÿ ÌàêÊîé, êîòîðîìó íåñòåðïèìî ðåçàëî ñëóõ ýòî ñëîâî, - È çäåñü íåò îøèáêè! Íè ìîåé, íè òâîåé! Ó íåå ... êàê áû îáúÿñíèòü òî ïîïîíÿòíåé? Âî âðåìÿ ñõâàòîê ó íåå ëîïíóë ñîñóä â ìîçãå. Ïîíèìàåøü? Íàçûâàåòñÿ èíñóëüò. Ýòî î÷åíü ðåäêîå îñëîæíåíèå. Íå êàæäîãî ìîæíî ñïàñòè! ×åðò âîçüìè! Ó íàñ ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî ó êàæäîãî âðà÷à - ñâîå êëàäáèùå!  
-Õîðîøèå ñëîâà, - êèâíóëà Øèìåí, - âîò ÿ Äæåíëèò è ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî íåëüçÿ íà÷èíàòü, è íå ïîìî÷ü... êîãäà íàïàë æèì íà Êàñè, - çìåÿ òàêàÿ, - ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî ïîÿñíèëà îíà, âíèêàþùåìó â êàæäîå ñëîâî äîêòîðó, - íó Äæåíëèò è, ... íäà, îí åìó âñå ðåáðà ïîëîìàë, íó è íå òîëüêî ðåáðà, êðîâü èçî ðòà øëà, à ýòî çíàåøü ëè î÷åíü ïëîõîé ïðèçíàê. ß ïîãëÿäåëà - íåò, ãîâîðþ, íå áóäó ëå÷èòü, íî à îíà áûëà ðÿäîì, âñå ïðî òðàâû ìåíÿ ðàññïðàøèâàëà...  
ÌàêÊîé ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé.  
-Íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ, òû íå ìîãëà áû ðàññêàçûâàòü ñíà÷àëà? Äæåíëèò, - ýòî êòî?   
-Ìàêîé, òû ÷òî ìåíÿ íå ñëóøàåøü? ß æå ðàññêàçûâàþ... À Äæåíëèò - ýòî æå èç âàøèõ Ýò-Õîíîãîâ...  
"À... ïîíÿòíî. Äæåíèñ Ëèòò, ñåñòðà ïðîôåññîðà, âðà÷ ýêñïåäèöèè", - ïðîìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå äîêòîðà. Îí óæå îòìåòèë ïðî ñåáÿ ñïåöèôè÷åñêóþ ìàíåðó òóçåìöåâ ñîêðàùàòü ÷óæèå íà ñëóõ èìåíà... Ïîòîì âñïîìíèë ãîëîãðàììó - õðóïêàÿ æåíùèíà ñ êîïíîé íåïîêîðíûõ áåëîêóðûõ êóäðÿøåê.  
-È ÷òî?  
-Íó îíà êîãäà óçíàëà ÷òî ÿ ëå÷ó ëþäåé - ñòàëà ñïðàøèâàòü êàê è ÷òî, êàêèå ëåêàðñòâà ó ìåíÿ òàì... êàê êîãäà êàêèå òðàâû ñîáèðàòü... ß ñíà÷àëà äóìàëà, ÷òî îíà äåâ÷îíêà ñîâñåì, áóäåò ìíå ó÷åíèöåé, à òî îõîòíèêîâ òî íåòó ñèëüíî... Âîí Ìàð ïðîñèòñÿ, íî íå çíàþ, íå çíàþ, ìîëîä åùå.... Õîòÿ îòåö òåïåðü æå îäíàêî ...  
ÌàêÊîé âçäîõíóë, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî Äæåéìñ Êèðê íåñïðàâåäëèâî îáâèíÿåò åãî â íåóìåíèè ðàññêàçûâàòü î ñîáûòèÿõ êîðîòêî è ÿñíî...  
-×òî âçäûõàåøü? Ñåé÷àñ ðàññêàæó äàëüøå... Íó ìû ïîøëè íà çàðå ñîáèðàòü ëóí-òðàâó, îò êàøëÿ îíà õîðîøà è áîëåé â ãðóäè... à ñîáèðàòü åå, çíà÷èò, íàäî ðàíî óòðîì. Äæåíëèò íî÷åâàëà ó ìåíÿ â õèæèíå, à ïî çàðå, çíà÷èò, ìû... À òàì Êàñè îâåö óæå ïàñ, íó ìû õîäèëè, òî ñå, Êàñè âñå ê íåé, ïîãóëÿåì, ìîë, âå÷åðêîì... Äóðàê, - ñïëþíóëà Øèìåí, - ÿ óæ ïîòîì óçíàëà ÷òî îíà ñòàðøå åãî â äâà ðàçà. Êðàñèâàÿ æåíùèíà... íó íåâàæíî, âîò çàáîëòàëèñü è æèìà ïðîïóñòèëè. Åãî åñëè ñëîâèòü - òî åñòü ìîæíî íåäåëþ, ðåäêî îíè ê íàì çàáðåäàþò... À ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî æèì ñëîïàë Êàñè.   
Øèìåí ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÌàêÊîÿ.  
-À ó òåáÿ åñòü òàêàÿ øòóêà, êîòîðàÿ ñòðåëÿåò ëó÷îì?  
-Íåò, - áûñòðî îòâåòèë ÌàêÊîé, - ó ìåíÿ íåò.  
-Æàëêî. Â îáùåì Äæåíëèò æèìà óáèëà, äà Êàñè óæå ïîìÿëè. ß ãëÿíóëà - íåò, ãîâîðþ, íåëüçÿ åãî ëå÷èòü. À îíà íà÷àëà. Â äåðåâíþ ñáåãàëà, ïðèâåëà ìóæ÷èí, ÷òî áû çíà÷èò Êàñè ñíåñòè âíèç...  
-È ÷òî äàëüøå?  
-Íó ÷òî...- óìåð îí, âîò è âñå.  
-À Äæåíëèò?  
Øèìåí ïåðåäåðíóëà ïëå÷àìè.  
-Çàêîí åñòü çàêîí.  
-Òû ÷òî, õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ýò-Õîíîãè ðàçðåøèëè èçáèòü Äæåíèñ? Ïëåòüþ? Íèêîãäà íå ïîâåðþ! Çàêîí âàø - àáñîëþòíî äóðàöêèé! Áðåä êàêîé!  
-Íó ñòàðûé Ýò-Õîíîã òî æå ñàìîå ãîâîðèë... Îíè äîëãî ñ Äæåäîì ðàçáèðàëèñü. Íî ÷òî îí ìîã?  
"Íåò! Íå ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òî áû Ëèòò ñìîòðåë ñïîêîéíî íà òî, êàê åãî ñåñòðó, äà íåâàæíî êîãî, ÷ëåíà åãî ýêñïåäèöèè èñòÿçàåò êó÷êà äèêàðåé... Áûòü òîãî íå ìîæåò... Äæåíèñ Ëèòò ÷èñëèòñÿ ñðåäè ïîãèáøèõ, íî ìàëî ëè îò ÷åãî îíà ìîãëà..."  
-Äæåä... à ýòî êòî? - ñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé, ÷òî áû ñêàçàòü õîòü ÷òî-òî.   
-Öå-âèð. Äæåä - ýòî öå-âèð.   
Äîêòîð ìûñëåííî çàñòîíàë. "Ëàäíî, ïóñòü öå-âèð, äó-âèð, ìó-âèð, ïëåâàòü, êàê çâàòü, èëè ÷òî çà äîëæíîñòü, ó ýòîãî ìåñòíîãî ãëàâàðÿ. Ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóåò òîëüêî îäíî - "Ãäå æå òû, Äæèì, òàê äîëãî?"  
-Îí äîëãî Äæåäà ïðîñèë, ïðåäëàãàë åäó, äàæå òàêóþ øòóêó, ÷òî áûëà ó Äæåíëèò...  
Øèìåí çàìîë÷àëà.  
-Íó è ÷òî áûëî äàëüøå? - âçäîõíóë â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ÌàêÊîé.  
-×òî... ïîìåðëà îíà, ñëàáàÿ îêàçàëàñü, äàðîì ÷òî êðàñèâàÿ... Çíàåøü ëè, Êàñè áûë ìîëîäîé çäîðîâûé âîèí, à ñîðîê ïÿòü óäàðîâ - ýòî òåáå íå ìàëî...  
-Âàø çàêîí, - ïîâòîðèë ÌàêÊîé, íàäåÿñü áåç äðîææè â ãîëîñå - âåëè÷àéøàÿ ãëóïîñòü âî âñåëåííîé! Ïîñóäè ñàìà, âåäü âðà÷ áóäåò áîÿòüñÿ ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî íå òàê è îòêàæåòñÿ îò ïàöèåíòà, êîòîðîãî âïîëíå ìîæíî ñïàñòè... Âåäü íå ìîãóò çàñòàâèòü ëå÷èòü, âåðíî?  
-Óãó, - ïîäòâåðäèëà Øèìåí, - íèêòî íå ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü âçÿòüñÿ çà ëå÷åíèå, åñëè ñëó÷àé áåçíàäåæåí, êàê íàïðèìåð ñ Ñàíè. ß ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ìíå òàì äåëàòü íå÷åãî. Äåâ÷îíêà ñ äåòñòâà ðîñëà ñëàáåíüêàÿ. Íó, â îáùåì òåïåðü òåáå ÿñíî, ïî÷åìó ÿ ñêàçàëà ïðî òåáÿ? Äà ÿ âåäü è íå âðàëà. Òû ñêàçàë "ÿ ïîïðîáóþ ïîìî÷ü", è íå ñìîã, - çíà÷èò âèíîâàò.  
-Ê, ñîæàëåíèþ, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî åé óæå íåëüçÿ ïîìî÷ü. Ìîçã ïîãèá. Âîîáùå-òî èíñóëüò â òàêîì þíîì âîçðàñòå - ðåä÷àéøèé ñëó÷àé. Ñêîðåå ìîæíî áûëî áû ïðåäïîëîæèòü òàêîå îñëîæíåíèå ó æåíùèíû ñòàðøå ñîðîêà ëåò... Íî áûâàåò âñå... Ýõ, åñëè áû ÿ îêàçàëñÿ òàì ÷óòü ðàíüøå...  
-ß õîòåëà ïîìî÷ü, ñêàçàëà Øèìåí, ïîñìîòðåëà - íî ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñäåëàòü íè÷åãî íå ñìîãó, - ïîýòîìó è íå âçÿëàñü.   
-Ñëó÷àé áûë ñëîæíûé ñàì ïî ñåáå, - ïîäòâåðäèë ÌàêÊîé, - ðåáåíîê íå ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ, êàê ïîëîæåíî.  
-Ýòî íè÷åãî, ìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü òàê...  
Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÌàêÊîé ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî ñ áîëüøèì èíòåðåñîì îáñóæäàåò ïðîáëåìû ðîäîâñïîìîæåíèÿ ñ òóçåìíîé çíàõàðêîé, êîòîðàÿ ê òîìó æå áåç òåíè ñìóùåíèÿ äàåò åìó âïîëíå çäðàâûå ñîâåòû...  
ÌàêÊîþ çàõîòåëîñü ðàññêàçàòü Øèìåí î òîì, êàê ìîæíî áûëî áû ñïàñòè ìîëîäåíüêóþ ðîæåíèöó ñ ïîìîùüþ äâóõ-òðåõ ñîâðåìåííûõ ïðèáîðîâ è ïðåïàðàòîâ, íî, ïàìÿòóÿ î Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâå, îí ìîë÷àë è ñëóøàë.  
Âíåçàïíî Øèìåí óìîëêëà, ñëîâíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ íàñòðîåíèå ñâîåãî ñîáåñåäíèêà.  
-Òàì, îòêóäà òû ïðèøåë, âñå íå òàê?  
-Ì... ý... íó äëÿ íà÷àëà ó íàñ íåò òàêîãî çàêîíà, - ïîïûòàëñÿ óâèëüíóòü îò îòâåòà äîêòîð.  
-Äà òû íå áîéñÿ, - ïðîãîâîðèëà Øèìåí, -Ñàíè âåäü òàê è íå ðîäèëà - çíà÷èò òåáå äîñòàíåòñÿ âñåãî äâàäöàòü óäàðîâ. Òû ïàðåíü êðåïêèé, âûäåðæèøü...  
-Áîþñü, â ýòîò ðàç âàø öå-âèð ïðîñ÷èòàåòñÿ, - îòâåòèë ÌàêÊîé ÷óòü íåðâíî. Íå ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òî áû Äæèì ïîçâîëèë òàêîå çâåðñòâî...  
  
  
***  
-Íî, ÷åðò âîçüìè! Íå äî òàêîé æå ñòåïåíè, Ñïîê! ß íå ìîãó çàêðûòü ãëàçà íà ýòó ïîíîæîâùèíó!  
-Èçâèíèòå êàïèòàí, íî âû ïåðåäàëè ðåøåíèå äåëà Î`Ðàéëè ìíå, à íà íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò ÿ íå âèæó ïðè÷èí äëÿ åãî íàêàçàíèÿ. ß óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî åãî ñîñòîÿíèå ðåçóëüòàò íåïðåäñêàçóåìîé ðåàêöèè îðãàíèçìà íà äåéñòâèå àëêîãîëÿ. Çàïðåò íà óïîòðåáëåíèå òàêèõ íàïèòêîâ ñ âàøåé ñòîðîíû áûë áû â ñâÿçè ñ ýòèì î÷åíü óìåñòíûì.  
Äæèì ïðîøåëñÿ ïî ñâîåé êàþòå, ãäå è ïðîèñõîäèë ðàçãîâîð.  
-Íåò, ÿ íå ñîãëàñåí! Òâîè çàêèäîíû íàñ÷åò âîîðóæåííîãî ìÿòåæà - ýòî ïåðåáîð, íî íàïàäåíèå - åñòü íàïàäåíèå. Òî ÷òî Î`Ðàéëè áûë ïüÿí êàê ñâèíüÿ, íå îïðàâäûâàåò åãî íè â êîåé ìåðå.  
-Âû íå ñëóøàåòå ìåíÿ, êàïèòàí. ß íå îïðàâäûâàþ åãî, ïîéìèòå, ÿ ïûòàþñü îáúÿñíèòü, ïî÷åìó è êàê îí ýòî ñäåëàë. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò îí ïîëîí ðàñêàÿíèÿ è óæàñíî ïåðåæèâàåò.  
-Ïðàâèëüíî, - äîâîëüíî áóðêíóë Êèðê, - è ïðàâèëüíî ïåðåæèâàåò. Ëàäíî, íå áóäó ñïîðèòü, òû ëîâêî ìåíÿ ïîääåë, ÿ áîÿëñÿ áûòü íåîáúåêòèâíûì ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåìó. Íî òàêîãî ïîïóñòèòåëüñòâà íåò è áûòü íå ìîæåò! Çàêîí åñòü çàêîí. Òàì íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèòñÿ î òîì, ÷òî åñëè, ïðèíÿâ íà ãðóäü, ÷åëîâåê ñëåòàåò ñ êàòóøåê íå æåëàÿ òîãî - òî îí íå áóäåò îòâå÷àòü. Áóäåò! È êàêîé ïðèìåð îñòàëüíûì òû ïðåäëàãàåøü ìíå ïîäàòü?!  
-Îí íå îòâå÷àë çà ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ. Åñòü òàêîå ñîñòîÿíèå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî îðãàíèçìà êàê ïàòîëîãè÷åñêîå îïüÿíåíèå... ß äóìàþ, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé ïîäòâåðäèò ìîþ âåðñèþ. Ýòî âàñ óáåäèò?  
Êèðê õìûêíóë.   
-Åñëè òîëüêî. Ëàäíî. Âîïðîñ ïîêà îòêðûò. Òåáå áû àäâîêàòîì ðàáîòàòü.  
-Êàïèòàí, ÿ ëèøü ñòðåìëþñü ê òîìó ÷òî áû ...  
-Âîñòîðæåñòâîâàëà ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü? - ñ ñàðêàçìîì çàêîí÷èë çà íåãî Êèðê. Ïîòîì íàæàë íà êëàâèøó èíòåðêîìà.  
-Áîóíç!   
-Äîêòîðà íåò íà áîðòó êîðàáëÿ, - ìÿãêî ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàë êàïèòàíà Ñïîê.  
Äæèì áûñòðî âçãëÿíóë íà âóëêàíöà, è òóò æå ïåðåêëþ÷èë êëàâèøè.  
-Óõóðà ñëóøàåò, êàïèòàí.  
-Íåìåäëåííî íàéäèòå ìíå ÌàêÊîÿ.   
-Åñòü êàïèòàí.  
-Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, - â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå òû ìåíÿ óäèâèë.  
Ñïîê ïîäíÿë áðîâü.  
-À òåïåðü, ìèñòåð Ñïîê - ïðîäîëæèë Êèðê, - äàâàéòå îáñóäèì áîëåå âàæíûå ïðîáëåìû. ×òî âû ìîæåòå ñêàçàòü î ïðîôåññîðå? Âûÿñíèëîñü õîòü ÷òî-òî?  
-Äà, êàïèòàí, - êèâíóë Ñïîê, - Çàäà÷à ïðàêòè÷åñêè ðåøåíà. Çåìëåòðÿñåíèå íà êîòîðîå ññûëàåòñÿ ïðîôåññîð, äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìåëî ìåñòî. Ðîâíî 182 äíÿ è 4 ñ ïîëîâèíîé ÷àñà íàçàä. Íî, ñêàíåðû íå îáíàðóæèëè ïîä îáëîìêàìè îñòàòêîâ ðåïëèêàòîðà. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ àïïàðàòà ñâÿçè - çäåñü Ëèòò ñêàçàë ïðàâäó. Çàñûïàííûìè îêàçàëèñü òàê æå ïðîäóêòû ïèòàíèÿ. Èõ çàïàñ, íàäî îòìåòèòü áûë äîâîëüíî çíà÷èòåëüíûì. Íå âäàâàÿñü òî÷íî â ïîäñ÷åòû, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü ÷òî...  
-Æðàòâû òàì áûëî íàâàëîì, - ïîäñêàçàë íåòåðïåëèâî Êèðê.  
Ñïîê ñî ñäåðæàííûì äîñòîèíñòâîì êèâíóë.  
-Äà, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ãîëîä èì íå ãðîçèë áû ìíîãî ìåñÿöåâ.  
-Îíè ñäåëàëè çàïàñû è îòäàëè àïïàðàò òóçåìöàì. Ýòî àáñîëþòíî ÿñíî.   
-Íî çà÷åì? - óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñïîê, - Õîòåëè êóïèòü èõ äðóæáó, óâàæåíèå?  
-Ìîæåò áûòü... Íî ÿ ñòàâëþ íà ñîñòðàäàíèå. Ïðîôåññîð, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî áðûçæåò ÿäîì êàê êîáðà, íå ïðîèçâîäèò âïå÷àòëåíèÿ çàêîí÷åííîãî öèíèêà.  
-Êîáðà? - óäèâëåííî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñïîê, - Î÷àðîâàòåëüíîå ñðàâíåíèå, êàïèòàí.  
Äæèì ñàìîäîâîëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ:  
-Ëàäíî, çàáóäü. À ïîèñêàòü ðåïëèêàòîð íåëüçÿ? Òàì æå äîâîëüíî ñèëüíûé èñòî÷íèê ïèòàíèÿ...  
-Êîíå÷íî, êàïèòàí. ß óæå ïðîèçâåë ïîèñê...  
Çàçâó÷àë ñèãíàë èíòåðêîìà.  
-Êèðê ñëóøàåò.  
-Êàïèòàí, ñðî÷íîå ñîîáùåíèå îò ãðóïïû âûñàäêè è ïðîôåññîðà Ëèòòà.  
-Äàâàéòå ñþäà. È ãäå ÌàêÊîé?  
-Êàïèòàí, áîþñü, ýòî ñîîáùåíèå ñâÿçàíî ñ äîêòîðîì.  
Ñïîê ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå ê êàïèòàíñêîìó âèäåîôîíó.  
Êèðê, íàõìóðèâøèñü, íàæàë íà êíîïêó âûâîäà èíôîðìàöèè.  
Ýêðàí ïîêðûëñÿ áåëûìè ïîëîñàìè.  
-Óõóðà! Îòôèëüòðóéòå ÷àñòîòû! Íó è ãäå ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ðåïëèêàòîð? - áûñòðî ñïðîñèë Äæèì.  
-ß äîñòàòî÷íî òî÷íî óñòàíîâèë åãî ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå. 18,7 êèëîìåòðà ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ þãî-âîñòîê îò ëàãåðÿ ïðîôåññîðà.  
Èíòåðêîì, íàêîíåö, âîñïðîèçâåë èçîáðàæåíèå Ãàððèñîíà Ëèòòà.  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà åãî áûëî ìðà÷íûì.  
-Êàïèòàí Êèðê, ó ìåíÿ ïëîõèå âåñòè... Äèàíà, - ïîçâàë ïðîôåññîð îáåðíóâøèñü. Ê ýêðàíó ïîäîøëà òåìíîâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà.  
"À, ýòî îíà âûçâàëàñü ïðîâîäèòü äîêòîðà â äåðåâíþ" - óçíàë åå Êèðê.  
-Çäðàâñòâóéòå! Êàïèòàí Êèðê... ìû áûëè â äåðåâíå... Ñëó÷èëèñü íåêîòîðûå îñëîæíåíèÿ...  
Äæèì ñëóøàë, õîëîäåÿ â äóøå.  
  
***  
  
Äâåðü ïîäâàëà ñ ëÿçãîì îòâîðèëàñü. Øèìåí âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè. ÌàêÊîé ñæàë êóëàêè â áåññèëüíîé ÿðîñòè.   
-Âûõîäè, - êèâíóë îõðàííèê.  
-Óäà÷è, - óñëûøàë äîêòîð ãðóñòíûé ãîëîñ ñòàðóõè.   
Ïîêèäàòü ýòîò äóøíûé ïîäâàë â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò åìó ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü. Íî ó îõðàííèêà áûëè ñâîè ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî íóæíî äåëàòü, à ÷òî íåò. Îí îòñòóïèë â ñòîðîíó, è â ïîäâàë âîøëè åùå äâà îõðàííèêà.   
Ïðîÿâëÿòü ãåðîèçì â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà, è ÌàêÊîé ïîêîðíî ïîáðåë çà îõðàííèêàìè ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå.   
Îíè âûøëè âî âíóòðåííèé äâîðèê áîëüøîãî ãëèíîáèòíîãî äîìà, âîøëè â êîðèäîð, âåäóùèé âî âíóòðü äîìà. Ïîòîì îêàçàëèñü â äîâîëüíî ïðèëè÷íîé, ïî ìåñòíûì ìåðêàì, êîìíàòå. Çäåñü îõðàííèêè óêàçàëè ÌàêÊîþ íà ñêàìåéêó ó îêíà è âñòàëè ðÿäîì. Ñòâîðêè áûëè ïðèîòêðûòû. Íàëåòåë ñâåæèé âåòåðîê, çàíàâåñêè ÷óòü êà÷íóëèñü. ÌàêÊîé ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åñëè áû íà åãî ìåñòå áûë áû Äæèì, îí íàâåðíÿêà ïîïðîáîâàë áû óäðàòü ÷åðåç îêíî, íî äîêòîðó ýòî ÿâíî áûëî íå ïî ñèëàì.. Ëàäíî áû åñëè îêíî âûõîäèëà êóäà íè áóäü â ëåñ, íà ïóñòûðü, ãäå ìîæíî áûëî áû ñïðÿòàòüñÿ èëè êàê-òî óéòè îò íåìèíóåìîé ïîãîíè... Îêíî âûõîäèëî íà øèðîêóþ ïëîùàäü, â öåíòðå êîòîðîé íàõîäèëñÿ äîâîëüíî âûñîêèé äåðåâÿííûé ïîìîñò, ïîñåðåäèíå êîòîðîãî ñòîÿë âåñüìà çëîâåùåãî âèäà ñòîëá. Íà ïîìîñò âåëî íåñêîëüêî ñòóïåíåé.  
ÌàêÊîé ñãëîòíóë.  
Íåò, ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü.  
Îí ñåë íà ñêàìåéêó, ïûòàÿñü ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè. Ïîñòåïåííî êîìíàòà çàïîëíÿëàñü íàðîäîì.  
Æèòåëè äåðåâíè, îõðàíà. Ãëàçà äîêòîðà ðàçëè÷èëè Ìàðà. Þíîøà ñòîÿë, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå ñâåðòîê ñ ìëàäåíöåì. Îí çàìåòèë è Øèìåí. Âèäèìî åå âûïóñòèëè, ïîâåðèâ îáúÿñíåíèÿì. À ýòî çíà÷èëî - åãî âèíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè äîêàçàíà.  
Ãóë ñòèõ, êîãäà â êîìíàòó âîøåë âûñîêèé ìóñêóëèñòûé ÷åëîâåê ñî ñìîëÿíûìè âîëîñàìè.   
Âñå âñòàëè.  
"Íàâåðíîå, ýòî è åñòü ìåñòíûé öå-âèð", - óñòàëî ïîäóìàë ÌàêÊîé.   
Åãî íå ïîêèäàëî ÷óâñòâî íåðåàëüíîñòè ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî.  
  
***  
Äíåâíèê êàïèòàíà. Äîïîëíåíèå. Çàïèñü ïðîèçâåäåíà ãëàâíûì èíæåíåðîì Ìîíòãîìåðè Ñêîòòîì.  
Êàïèòàí Êèðê è ìèñòåð Ñïîê òåëåïîðòèðîâàëèñü âíèç â ëàãåðü ïðîôåññîðà Ëèòòà. Ìíå ïðèêàçàíî âåñòè ïîñòîÿííîå íàáëþäåíèå êàê çà íèìè, òàê è çà îêðóæàþùèì ïðîñòðàíñòâîì. Ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò âîçíèêàþùèå âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âîçìóùåíèÿ ìàãíèòîñôåðû ýòîé ïëàíåòû. Ýòî ìîæåò ñêàçàòüñÿ íà ñòàáèëüíîé ðàáîòå êîììóíèêàòîðîâ ãðóïïû âûñàäêè. Êðîìå òîãî, íå èñêëþ÷åíà âåðîÿòíîñòü ïîÿâëåíèÿ â äàííîì ñåêòîðå êëèíãîíñêèõ êîðàáëåé.  
  
***  
-Âû íå ïîíèìàåòå êàïèòàí, - ãîâîðèë Ëèòò, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü áûòü âåæëèâûì, - îíè íå áóäóò ñ âàìè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. È âîîáùå òî, ÷òî âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ñäåëàòü, òàì â äåðåâíå - åñòü íè ÷òî íå èíîå êàê íàðóøåíèå Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû, çà êîòîðóþ âû òóò òàê ÿðîñòíî ðàòîâàëè...  
-Ïåðâàÿ äèðåêòèâà?! Íàì èçâåñòíû âñå âàøè ïðîäåëêè ñ ðåïëèêàòîðîì, ìèñòåð Ëèòò! - âîñêëèêíóë Êèðê, - Òàê ÷òî ïîïðîøó ýòó òåìó ïîêà íå ïîäíèìàòü! Âñå ÷òî ìíå íóæíî - ýòî êòî òî èç âàøèõ, â ðîëè ïðîâîäíèêà! È ïîêà ÿ ïðîøó âàñ òîëüêî îá ýòîì.  
-Âû çàáûëè ñëîâî "ïîæàëóéñòà", êàïèòàí, - íå îòêàçàë ñåáå â óäîâîëüñòâèè óñìåõíóòüñÿ Ãàððèñîí Ëèòò, íî, âçãëÿíóâ â ïîòåìíåâøèå îò åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîãî ãíåâà ãëàçà êàïèòàíà, òóò æå äîáàâèë: - Ïîñëóøàéòå, ÿ ãîâîðþ âàì, ÷òî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî. ß ñî÷óâñòâóþ âàì è âàøåìó äðóãó, íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü... Îíè íå áóäóò ñëóøàòü.   
-Íåò, îíè áóäóò ìåíÿ ñëóøàòü! - Êèðê áûë ñûò ïî ãîðëî è ïðîôåññîðîì è ýòîé ïëàíåòîé, - Ïîâòîðÿþ åùå ðàç - ñåé÷àñ ìíå íóæåí îò âàñ òîëüêî ïðîâîäíèê â äåðåâíþ. Ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ ïðîøó íàì ïîìî÷ü.  
×òî æ, åñëè äëÿ òîãî ÷òî áû äîáèòüñÿ ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâà, ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðîñèòü î ïîìîùè, àõ íåò, ïðîñòèòå, âåæëèâî óìîëÿòü î ïîìîùè - îí ñäåëàåò ýòî. Ïðîáëåìà Î`Ðàéëè è ïðîïàâøèé ðåïëèêàòîð - îòîøëè â ñîçíàíèè êàïèòàíà íà äàëüíåé ïëàí. Ñåé÷àñ âàæíûì áûëî òîëüêî îäíî - âûòàùèòü èç ïåðåäðÿãè Áîóíçà ñ íàèìåíüøèìè ïîòåðÿìè.  
-Âû íå èìååòå ïðàâà! - çàêðè÷àë âîçìóùåííî Ëèòò, - Âû íå äîëæíû âìåøèâàòüñÿ!   
-Êàïèòàí...- òèõî íà÷àë Ñïîê, - ïîçâîëüòå çàìåòèòü...  
-Åñëè è òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü ìíå ÷òî ÿ ÍÅ äîëæåí äåëàòü, ëó÷øå ñðàçó ïîäíèìàéñÿ íà êîðàáëü!  
-Íåò, êàïèòàí, - òàê æå òèõî ïðîäîëæèë Ñïîê, - íåò. ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âðåìåíè ñïóñêàòüñÿ â äåðåâíþ â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè êîãî áû òî íè áûëî, ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåò. ß ïðåäëàãàþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ òåëåïîðòàòîðîì.  
Äæèì ïîòåð ðóêîé ëîá.  
-Èçâèíè, Ñïîê. Íî ïðîâîäíèê íàì âñå æå íóæåí. Ïðîôåññîð, çíà÷èò, âû îòêàçûâàåòåñü?  
-Äà âû îáà ñîøëè ñ óìà! - ñíîâà ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ Ëèòò, - Äóìàåòå, âàì âñå ñîéäåò ñ ðóê? Íàì äàëè ðàçðåøåíèå íà èññëåäîâàíèÿ, òîëüêî ïðè óñëîâèè íåâìåøàòåëüñòâà â ìåñòíûå ïîðÿäêè! Êëèíãîíû òîëüêî è æäóò, ÷òî áû îáâèíèòü íàñ â íàðóøåíèè óñëîâèé! Âû ÷òî òàì ñîáèðàåòåñü ïðîïàãàíäèðîâàòü çäîðîâûé îáðàç æèçíè èëè äîñòèæåíèÿ ñîâðåìåííîé ìåäèöèíû? À âû, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, âîîáùå íå äîëæíû ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ íà ãëàçàõ òóçåìöåâ! Êàê âû ñîáèðàåòåñü èõ óáåäèòü îòñòóïèòü îò ñâîèõ çàêîíîâ? Ñîáëþäåíèå ñâîèõ ïðàâèë - ýòî ñòåðæåíü èõ êóëüòóðû! Ñîáëþäåíèå çàêîíîâ - âîçâåäåíî â àáñîëþò. Ýòî òî - ÷òî ïîìîãëî èì âûæèòü! Âîçìîæíî, îíè òàê öåïëÿþòñÿ çà ñâîè çàêîíû è òðàäèöèè èìåííî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïîíèìàþò - èõ ìèð áåçâîçâðàòíî óõîäèò... Ñâîåãî ðîäà èíñòèíêò!  
-Åñëè ÿ âèæó, ÷òî ÷ëåíó ìîåãî ýêèïàæà ãðîçèò îïàñíîñòü - ÿ îáÿçàí ïîïûòàòüñÿ åìó ïîìî÷ü! - îòâåòèë Êèðê, - Ýòîò çàêîí - àáñîëþò äëÿ ìåíÿ.   
-Âû íå ìîæåòå, íå èìååòå ïðàâà íàâÿçûâàòü èì ñâîè ïîðÿäêè! À! Òàê âû ñîáðàëèñü ïðèìåíèòü ñèëó? Äà, ÷òî âû åùå ìîæåòå? Ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé âûõîä äëÿ âàñ. Âû óëåòèòå, à ìíå çäåñü äàëüøå ðàáîòàòü. È êàê ÿ áóäó îáùàòüñÿ? Êàê ÿ îáúÿñíþ, ÷òî çàêîí, êîòîðûé õîðîø äëÿ íèõ - íå ãîäèòñÿ äëÿ íàñ?!  
-Ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò, ÷òî âû è êîìó ñêàæåòå! ßñíî? Åñëè âû ïîçâîëÿåòå òàê ïîñòóïàòü ñ âàøèìè ëþäüìè, - ýòî âàøå äåëî!  
Êèðê îãëÿäåë îñòàëüíûõ ýòíîãðàôîâ.  
-Êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, íèêòî ìíå íå ïîìîæåò? À âû, Äèàíà, - îí ïîäîøåë ê òåìíîâîëîñîé æåíùèíå, - âû æå áûëè òàì... ïî÷åìó âû íå ïðåäóïðåäèëè äîêòîðà? È âñåõ íàñ?   
-ß... êàïèòàí, - îíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó.  
-Ïîæàëóéñòà, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Êèðê, - ïîìîãèòå íàì. Âñå ÷òî ÿ ïðîøó - ýòî ñïóñòèòüñÿ â äåðåâíþ è ïîêàçàòü ãäå òàì è ÷òî, ÿ ñàì ïîãîâîðþ ñ âîæäåì.   
Äèàíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.   
-Õîðîøî, åñëè âàñ ýòî óñïîêîèò. Íî ïðàâî æå - ýòî áåñïîëåçíî.   
-Äèàíà! Òû íå îáÿçàíà èì ïîìîãàòü, - òâåðäî ñêàçàë Ëèòò.  
-Äà, Ãàððè, íå îáÿçàíà. Íî ÿ õî÷ó ýòî ñäåëàòü. È òû ìíå íå ìîæåøü çàïðåòèòü.   
-Ñïàñèáî, - áûñòðî ñêàçàë Êèðê è äîñòàë êîììóíèêàòîð, -Êèðê âûçûâàåò "Ýíòåðïðàéç"! Ñêîòòè! Ïåðåíåñè íàñ òðîèõ â äåðåâíþ. Óòî÷íè êîîðäèíàòû...  
-Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷åì òû ðèñêóåøü? Íàøà ðàáîòà... -ïðîäîëæàë âîçðàæàòü Ëèòò.  
-Äîâîëüíî òîãî, ÷òî ïîãèáëà Äæåíèñ! - âîñêëèêíóëà Äèàíà.   
Êèðê âçÿë Äèàíó çà ðóêó è ìîë÷à íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Ëèòòó íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü êàê ïðîñòî îòñòóïèòü ñ äîðîãè. Òåì áîëåå ÷òî çà êàïèòàíîì è æåíùèíîé øåë Ñïîê.  
  
***  
Äâà ÷àñà è äâàäöàòü óäàðîâ.  
Îí íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿë ïðèãîâîð. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â îòíîøåíèè äâóõ ÷àñîâ. Êàêîãî ëèáî äëèòåëüíîãî ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâà è íå ïîòðåáîâàëîñü. Çà÷åì? Åñëè ïðîêóðîð, àäâîêàò è ñóäüÿ ñîåäèíèëèñü â îäíîì ëèöå. Îáúÿñíèòü ÷òî-ëèáî åìó òî æå íå äàëè.   
Îäèí èç ñòðàæíèêîâ, ïðèâÿçûâàÿ äîêòîðà ê ñòîëáó, ïîÿñíèë ëåíèâî - äâà ÷àñà - ýòî âðåìÿ ïîäóìàòü. Ïîòîì ïðèäåò öå-âèð è èñïîëíèò íàêàçàíèå.  
À... ãîðüêî ïîäóìàë ÌàêÊîé, çíà÷èò, ýòîò òèï åùå âûïîëíÿåò ôóíêöèè ïàëà÷à. Î÷åíü ýôôåêòèâíàÿ ñèñòåìà ïðàâîñóäèÿ. Ìèíèìóì áþðîêðàòèè è îãðîìíàÿ ýêîíîìèÿ íà íàëîãàõ.  
Ñîëíöå ñëåïèëî ãëàçà, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî äåíü êëîíèëñÿ ê çàêàòó.   
Îí óæå ïî÷òè ÷àñ òîñêëèâî îáîçðåâàë îêðåñòíîñòè. Ãîðû, îêðóæàâøèå äîëèíó òóçåìöåâ, òåïåðü âûãëÿäåëè çëîâåùå. Ïî÷åìó Äèàíà íå ñîîáùèëà íà êîðàáëü î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Ìîæåò áûòü, åé çàïðåòèë ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò? È ïî÷åìó îíà íå ïðåäóïðåäèëà åãî? Õîòÿ, èçìåíèëîñü ÷òî íè áóäü äëÿ íåãî, åñëè áû îí çíàë, ÷òî ìîæåò ïîñëåäîâàòü çà ýòîé îïåðàöèåé? Íàâåðíîå - íåò... ó òóçåìöåâ ñâîè çàêîíû - ó íåãî ñâîè...  
Ïëîùàäü áûëà ïî÷òè ïóñòà. Ëþäè ïðèõîäèëè, óõîäèëè, îáìåíèâàëèñü êàêèìè òî ôðàçàìè. Ñêîðåå óäèâëåííûìè, ÷åì âðàæäåáíûìè. È íà òîì ñïàñèáî.   
Èç-çà óãëà îäíîãî çäàíèÿ ïîêàçàëàñü çíàêîìàÿ ôèãóðà. Ìàð ïî÷òè áåæàë. Îí çàáðàëñÿ íà ïîìîñò è ïîäîøåë ê äîêòîðó.  
-ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü âàì ñïàñèáî, - ñêàçàë ïàðåíåê ãðóñòíî. - Íåâàæíî, ÷òî ñêàçàë Äæåä è äðóãèå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàòû.   
ÌàêÊîé õìûêíóë. Ðóêè, ñòÿíóòûå çà ñïèíîé, íåñòåðïèìî áîëåëè.  
-Çíàåøü, - ñêàçàë îí, - ëå÷èòü ëþäåé - íå òàêîå óæ ïëîõîå çàíÿòèå.  
-ß çíàþ. ß òîæå õîòåë íàó÷èòüñÿ. ß ïðîñèë Øèìåí, íî îíà áîëüøå íå áåðåò ó÷åíèêîâ.  
Îíè ïîìîë÷àëè. Ïîòîì Ìàð ñïðîñèë:  
-Ìîæíî ÿ íàçîâó ìàëûøà òâîèì èìåíåì Ìàêîé?  
Äîêòîð ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ. Ýòî ñòàíîâèòñÿ òðàäèöèåé... Ïîæàëóé, íàäî çàâÿçûâàòü ñ äåòñêîé ïðàêòèêîé. Ìàìàøà ïðåäûäóùåãî ìëàäåíöà çäîðîâî íàâåðíóëà åãî êàìíåì ïî ãîëîâå âìåñòî áëàãîäàðíîñòè...  
-Åñëè õî÷åøü... - òåì íå ìåíåå îòâåòèë îí, ÷óòü ñìóùåííî, - òîëüêî íå íàçûâàé åãî ìîèì, ëàäíî?  
Ìàð óäèâëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà äîêòîðà.  
-Õì. Íó, íåâàæíî... À òû íàøå, êòî áóäåò åãî êîðìèòü?  
-Äà! Ó Ñàíè áûëà ïîäðóãà. Ñíà÷àëà åå ìóæ áûë ïðîòèâ, íî ÿ îáåùàë ïðèíîñèòü èì êàæäûé äåíü åäó. È òîãäà îíà âçÿëà ìîåãî ñûíà. Çíàåøü, ÿ âñå ðàâíî óïðîøó Øèìåí íàó÷èòü ìåíÿ. ß íå áóäó îøèáàòüñÿ.  
-Íå êàæäîãî ìîæíî ñïàñòè. Èíîãäà ëþäè óìèðàþò.   
-ß ïîíèìàþ. ß ìîãó âàì ÷åì íè áóäü ïîìî÷ü? - íåðåøèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Ìàð.  
-Ïîìî÷ü? - â äóøå ÌàêÊîÿ òóò æå çàãîðåëàñü íàäåæäà, - Äà!!! Åùå áû! Ñëóøàé, ïàðåíü - òåáå íóæíî ñáåãàòü ê Ýò-Õîíîãàì, íà ãîðó - è ïîïðîñèòü èõ... íåò, çàñòàâèòü èõ, ðàññêàçàòü î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü êàïèòàíó Êèðêó. Òû çàïîìíèøü? Êèðê. Äæèì Êèðê. Îíè äîëæíû ñêàçàòü åìó. Åñëè òû ýòî ñäåëàåøü - òî ïîæàëóé ìîÿ øêóðà îñòàíåòñÿ öåëîé... õîòÿ... ïîäîæäè-êà...  
ÌàêÊîé ïðèùóðèëñÿ. Ñ âûñîòû åìó áûëî âèäíî ïî÷òè âñþ ìàëåíüêóþ äåðåâíþ. Íà îêðàèíå îí ðàçëè÷èë çíàêîìîå ñâå÷åíèå òåëåïîðòàöèîííîãî ëó÷à.  
-Íó íàêîíåö-òî! - âîñêëèêíóë îí, äîâîëüíî óëûáàÿñü. Îí ðàçãëÿäåë çîëîòèñòóþ ðóáàøêó ñâîåãî äðóãà è òåìíîâîëîñóþ âûñîêóþ ãîëîâó ðÿäîì. À ýòî êòî? Äèàíà?   
Åìó çàõîòåëîñü çàâîïèòü îò ðàäîñòè.  
-Ìàð! Îãëÿíèñü! Âîí âèäèøü - ýòî ìîè äðóçüÿ. Îíè ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ îòñþäà çàáåðóò!!!  
  
***  
-Ìû ïðèøëè ê âàì ñ ìèðîì, - â òðåòèé ðàç ïîâòîðèë êàïèòàí êîñìè÷åñêîãî êîðàáëÿ Ôåäåðàöèè Äæåéìñ Ò. Êèðê, - Ïîíèìàåòå? Ìû õîòèì äëÿ âàñ òîëüêî ñ÷àñòëèâîé è ìèðíîé æèçíè. Íè÷åãî áîëüøå. Äà, ìû íå çíàëè êîå-÷òî èç âàøèõ îáû÷àåâ è çàêîíîâ. Òåïåðü ìû çíàåì. Ìû çíàåì è òî, êàê ýòî âàæíî äëÿ âàñ. Íî áîëüøå íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå ïðîèçîéäåò. ß ïðîøó ñäåëàòü èñêëþ÷åíèå èç âàøåãî ïðàâèëà. Îäíî åäèíñòâåííîå. Ïîæàëóéñòà, îòïóñòèòå ìîåãî äðóãà ñ ìèðîì è áîëüøå âû íàñ íèêîãäà çäåñü íå óâèäèòå. ß îáåùàþ.   
Ñïîê óæå òðèäöàòü ìèíóò ñëóøàë ýòîò ìîíîëîã â ðàçíûõ âàðèàíòàõ. Îòâåò áûë îäèí. Íåëüçÿ - çíà÷èò íåëüçÿ. Èñêëþ÷åíèÿ íå äîïóñêàþòñÿ. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ðàçäðàæåíèå ýòîãî òóçåìöà, óïåðøåãîñÿ â ñâîåé ïîçèöèè íàñìåðòü, è íå æåëàþùåãî ñëóøàòü íèêàêèõ àðãóìåíòîâ. ×åì áîëüøå ãîâîðèë Äæèì - òåì áîëüøå Äæåä óáåæäàëñÿ â ñâîåé ïðàâîòå. Ñïîê ÷óâñòâîâàë òàê æå íàðàñòàþùèé ãíåâ è îò÷àÿíèå ñâîåãî êàïèòàíà.   
-Íåò, - îïÿòü ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé òóçåìåö, - Íåò, íåò è íåò. Âû íå ïîíèìàåòå, î ÷åì ïðîñèòå. Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí îòïóñòèòü åãî? Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå çíàë? Íî è ìû íå çíàåì - ÷òî áû ñäåëàë âàø äðóã, åñëè áû çíàë. ×òî ñäåëàíî - òî ñäåëàíî. Òîëüêî ýòî èìååò çíà÷åíèå. Ïðèãîâîð äëÿ âñåõ îäèí. Äëÿ âñåõ íàñ.  
-Íî îí òî íå èç âàñ! Ýòî ìîé ÷åëîâåê, ÿ ñàì åãî íàêàæó, åñëè óæ íà òî ïîøëî!  
-Ñàíè óìåðëà çäåñü. Çíà÷èò, ìû äîëæíû ðåøàòü. Ðàçãîâîð îêîí÷åí, êàïèòàí Äæåéìñ Êèðê. ß íå èçìåíþ ñâîåãî ðåøåíèÿ.  
Ñïîð î þðèñäèêöèè ÿâíî çàøåë â òóïèê. Äæèì âçãëÿíóë íà Ñïîêà. Ïîòîì ñíîâà ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Äæåäà.  
-ß ìîãó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì?  
-Äà, êîíå÷íî. Äâà ÷àñà åùå ïðîøëè. Ýòî âðåìÿ è äàåòñÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû ðîäñòâåííèêè ïîãèáøåãî èëè êòî ëèáî äðóãîé ìîãëè ñêàçàòü âèíîâíèêó âñå ÷òî õîòÿò.   
  
***  
ÌàêÊîé âèäåë êàê êàïèòàí è Ñïîê ñêðûëèñü â äîìå âîæäÿ. Ýòî åìó íå ïîíðàâèëîñü.   
-Äæåä íå îòïóñòèò òåáÿ, - ïîÿñíèë Ìàð, - òàêîå óæå áûëî.   
-Ïîñìîòðèì, - îòâåòèë äîêòîð, - ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ó íèõ åñòü òóç â ðóêàâå.  
-Òóç? - ïåðåñïðîñèë Ìàð.  
ÌàêÊîé ðàññìåÿëñÿ.   
Ñëåäóþùèå ïîë÷àñà îí ñ óâëå÷åíèåì ðàññêàçûâàë ïàðåíüêó òåîðèþ êàðòî÷íîé èãðû ïîä íàçâàíèåì ïîêåð. Íî ÷åì áîëüøå ïðîõîäèëî âðåìåíè, òåì áîëüøå åãî àçàðò óãàñàë. Êðàåì ãëàçà äîêòîð íàïðÿæåííî ñëåäèë çà äîìîì âîæäÿ. Íàêîíåö, åãî òåðïåíèå áûëî âîçíàãðàæäåíî. Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâèëèñü Êèðê, Ñïîê è Äèàíà. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà êàïèòàíà áûëî ìðà÷íûì.  
-Î, ÷åðò, - ïðîáîðìîòàë ÌàêÊîé ïðî ñåáÿ.  
  
***  
-Êàïèòàí, - ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü äîêòîðó, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ñïîê.  
Êèðê ãíåâíî ñâåðêíóë íà íåãî ãëàçàìè.  
-Òû ÷òî, äóìàåøü, ÿ ïîçâîëþ èì îòñòåãàòü Áîóíçà êíóòîì? - ïî÷òè çàêðè÷àë êàïèòàí, - Äà, íèêîãäà! Ýòî óíèçèòåëüíî - ðàç! È, âî-âòîðûõ, ÷åðòîâñêè áîëüíî! Íåóæåëè òû çàáûë... êàê íàñ?... Íåò, íèêîãäà! Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïëàí, íî íåìíîãî ðèñêîâàííûé. Òû â äåëå?  
Ñïîê ìîë÷à êèâíóë. Àðãóìåíò îá óíèçèòåëüíîñòè òàêîãî íàêàçàíèÿ íå ïðèõîäèë åìó â ãîëîâó. Îí ñäåëàë ìûñëåííî îòìåòêó - ïîðàçìûøëÿòü íà ýòó òåìó ÷óòü ïîçäíåå.   
-Äèàíà, - îáåðíóëñÿ Äæèì ê æåíùèíå, - âàì ëó÷øå íàñ ïîêèíóòü. Íå õî÷ó, ÷òî áû ó âàñ áûëè íåïðèÿòíîñòè.  
-Íó óæ íåò êàïèòàí! ß õî÷ó è äîëæíà ïîìî÷ü!  
-Ñïîðèòü íåêîãäà. Ìû ïî÷òè ïðèøëè. Ñòîéòå ñïîêîéíî çäåñü.  
-Äæèì! Íó, íàêîíåö-òî!, - çàêðè÷àë ÌàêÊîé êàê òîëüêî òðîèöà ïîäîøëà ê ïîìîñòó.   
Êèðê áûñòðî çàáðàëñÿ íàâåðõ.  
- Òû äîãîâîðèëñÿ ñ âîæäåì?  
-Äà, äîãîâîðèëñÿ, - êèâíóë Êèðê, äîñòàâàÿ èç ñàïîãà íîæ.  
-Òû ÷òî ýòî...?  
Êèðê ìîë÷à ïåðåðåçàë âåðåâêè, ñòÿãèâàþùèå ðóêè åãî äðóãà.  
-Íó ñëàâà Áîãó! ß óæ äóìàë, ÷òî ìíå... Òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ýòè îëóõè... òû...   
ÌàêÊîé ñ÷àñòëèâî ïîòÿíóëñÿ è íà÷àë ðàñòèðàòü ðóêè.  
Êèðê ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïëå÷î è ïîòàùèë âíèç ïî ñòóïåíüêàì:  
- Íè ÷åðòà ÿ íå äîãîâîðèëñÿ, Áîóíç. Ýòîò îñåë óïåðñÿ íàñìåðòü.   
Âíèçó, âñå òàê æå ïðèäåðæèâàÿ äîêòîðà îäíîé ðóêîé, îí áûñòðî ñêàçàë:  
-Òàê. Âðåìåíè ó íàñ î÷åíü ìàëî. Ìû ñåé÷àñ ïîéäåì òèõî è ñïîêîéíî äî êîíöà äåðåâíè. Êàê áóäòî òàê è íàäî.   
-È ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ïëàíîì? - íåñêîëüêî óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñïîê, íàïðàâëÿÿñü âñëåä çà Êèðêîì è äîêòîðîì.  
-Ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ íåìíîãî ðèñêîâàííûì ïëàíîì, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - óòî÷íèë Êèðê. -À ýòî êòî? - Äæèì êèâíóë íà Ìàðà, óâÿçàâøåãîñÿ çà íèìè.  
-Ìàð, - îáåðíóëñÿ ê ïàðíèøêå äîêòîð, - ñàìîå ëó÷øåå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü äëÿ íàñ - òèõîíüêî èñ÷åçíóòü. Ïîòîì, åñëè áóäåò âðåìÿ, ìû åùå ïîãîâîðèì. ß çàìîëâëþ çà òåáÿ ñëîâå÷êî Øèìåí.  
Ìàð îñòàíîâèëñÿ â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè.  
-Äà, - ïîäòâåðäèëà Äèàíà, - òåáå ëó÷øå óéòè. Òû òåïåðü äîëæåí çàáîòèòüñÿ î ñâîåì ìàëûøå, Ìàð.  
-Ñïîêîéíåé, - ñêàçàë êàïèòàí, ñæèìàÿ ðóêó ÌàêÊîÿ. Èäåì ñïîêîéíåé.  
-Ìàëü÷èê óøåë, - ñîîáùèë Ñïîê, íåçàìåòíî îãëÿäûâàÿñü, - Èç äîìà âîæäÿ âûøåë ñòðàæíèê, - ñîîáùèë îí ïàðó ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ.  
-Íó, âîò è âñå, - ñêàçàë Äæèì, - òåïåðü ïîáåæàëè!  
×åòûðå ÷åëîâåêà êèíóëèñü áåæàòü ñî âñåõ íîã èç äåðåâíè.  
Ñïîê íà õîäó äîñòàë êîììóíèêàòîð.  
-Ñïîê âûçûâàåò "Ýíòåðïðàéç"! Ìèñòåð Ñêîòò!  
Äåðåâíÿ êîí÷èëàñü, íà÷àëàñü êàìåíèñòàÿ ðàâíèíà, ïëàâíî ïîäíèìàþùàÿñÿ â ãîðó.  
-Ñïîê âûçûâàåò "Ýíòåðïðàéç"! Ìèñòåð Ñêîòò!  
Øèïåíèå ñòàòèêè è ïîëíîå ìîë÷àíèå.  
Èç äåðåâíè ïîñëûøàëèñü âîçìóùåííûå êðèêè.  
-Ïîõîæå, îíè îáíàðóæèëè ïðîïàæó, - ñêàçàëà Äèàíà.  
-Ñïîê! Â ÷åì äåëî?  
-Ñëîæíî ñêàçàòü òî÷íî, êàïèòàí, íî ñâÿçè íåò.   
Êèðê äîñòàë ñâîé êîììóíèêàòîð.  
-Êèðê âûçûâàåò "Ýíòåðïðàéç"! Îòâå÷àéòå! Íåìåäëåííî, îòâå÷àéòå!   
-Âîí îíè, âîí! - äîíåñëîñü äî áåãëåöîâ.  
-Íóæíî áåæàòü! - çàêðè÷àëà Äèàíà, - Ñêîðåå! Çäåñü åñòü îäíî ìåñòî, êóäà îíè íèêîãäà íå õîäÿò!  
-Âûçûâàéòå êîðàáëü, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - ïðèêàçàë Êèðê, îïÿòü õâàòàÿ äîêòîðà çà ðóêó, - Ïîáåæàëè âñå! Áûñòðî!  
  
***  
-"Ýíòåðïðàéç!" Êèðê âûçûâàåò "Ýíòåðïðàéç"! Îòâåòüòå!   
ÌàêÊîé îãëÿíóëñÿ. Êèðê ñòîÿë íà êðàþ îáðûâà. Ïîçàäè áûë èçìàòûâàþùèé áåã ïî ïåðåñå÷åííîé ìåñòíîñòè. Çàäûõàÿñü, îíè íà÷àëè êàðàáêàòüñÿ ïî ñêàëàì, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîòåðÿòü èç âèäó Äèàíó èëè, ÷òî áûëî áû íåñêîëüêî õóæå - ñâàëèòüñÿ ñ êàêîãî íè áóäü îáðûâà. Ìåëüêîì ÌàêÊîé ðàçãëÿäåë ââåðõó ðÿä ïåùåð è êàêèå-òî æàëêèå êóñòû ÷àõëîé ðàñòèòåëüíîñòè. Ñïîê ïðèêðûâàë îòõîä, ñîîáùàÿ íà áåãó î ìàíåâðàõ òóçåìöåâ, ÿâíî ðàçîçëåííûõ íàãëûì ïîáåãîì.  
-Äæèì! Áûñòðåå! Äæèì! - îêëèêíóë êàïèòàíà ÌàêÊîé.  
-"Ýíòåðïðàéç"!  
-Ñþäà, ñþäà! - çàìàõàëà ðóêàìè Äèàíà.  
Íà óñòóï âñêàðàáêàëñÿ Ñïîê.  
-Áåðåãèòåñü! - çàêðè÷àë îí, - ó íèõ ñòðåëû!  
Íî áûëî ïîçäíî.   
Êàïèòàí âñêðèêíóë è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ïðàâîå ïëå÷î.  
Êîììóíèêàòîð ïîëåòåë â ïðîïàñòü.  
-Äæèì! - ÌàêÊîé êèíóëñÿ áûëî ê êàïèòàíó, íî åãî áûñòðî ïåðåõâàòèë Ñïîê.  
-Íàâåðõ, äîêòîð, áûñòðåå, - îí òîëêíóë ÌàêÊîÿ ê ñêàëå. Ïîòîì îáåðíóëñÿ ê Êèðêó.  
Íà ëàäîíü âûøå ëîêòÿ ðóêó êàïèòàíà ïðîíçèëà ñòðåëà. Êðîâü óæå êàïàëà íà ïåñîê.   
-Äæèì, äàâàé ñêîðåå.  
Êèðê ñäåëàë íåóâåðåííûé øàã íàâñòðå÷ó ïåðâîìó îôèöåðó. Ñïîê ïîäõâàòèë åãî è, íå äàâàÿ óïàñòü, òîæå ïîäòîëêíóë ê ñêàëå.  
-Äàâàé, Äæèì, ñîáåðèñü. Ñèëüíûìè ðóêàìè îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïîäêèíóë Êèðêà ââåðõ. Äæèì óöåïèëñÿ çäîðîâîé ðóêîé çà âûñòóï â ñêàëå è òóò æå ÌàêÊîé ñ Äèàíîé ïîäõâàòèëè åãî, íå äàâàÿ óïàñòü.  
Êèðê ïîäòÿíóëñÿ è íåëîâêî ïåðåâàëèëñÿ çà êðàé ñêàëû.   
-Ñïîê! - ÌàêÊîé çàãëÿíóë âíèç.  
Ïåðâûé îôèöåð ïðèãíóëñÿ çà âàëóíîì. Ñíîâà âçëåòåë ðîé ñòðåë, è äîêòîð ïîñïåøíî óáðàë ãîëîâó èç çîíû îáñòðåëà.  
Ïîòîì îáåðíóëñÿ ê êàïèòàíó.  
Êèðê ñèäåë íà êàìíå, çàæàâ ðàíó äðóãîé ðóêîé.  
-Âîò ÷åðò, - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë äîêòîð ñîáûòèå, ðàçãëÿäûâàþ ñòðåëó.  
-"Ýíòåðïðàéç", - ïðîãîâîðèë åëå ñëûøíî Êèðê, - Áîóíç, âûçîâè êîðàáëü. ×òî òàì ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè?  
-Äæèì, ó ìåíÿ íåò êîììóíèêàòîðà. Äàé ÿ ïîñìîòðþ... - íî Äæèì ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé.  
-Òû ÷òî? - ñïðîñèë íåìíîãî îçàäà÷åííî ÌàêÊîé, - Äàé ÿ ïîñìîòðþ ðàíó.  
-Ñïîê, - êèâíóë Êèðê ãîëîâîé â ñòîðîíó îáðûâà.   
Ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ òåìíîâîëîñàÿ ãîëîâà Ñïîêà ïîêàçàëàñü íàä êðàåì. Ïåðâûé îôèöåð ëåãêî ïîäòÿíóëñÿ íà ðóêàõ è ïåðåáðàëñÿ â áåçîïàñíîå ìåñòî.  
-Ñïîê! Êîðàáëü! Ïóñòü, íàêîíåö, çàáåðóò íàñ! - êðèêíóë ÌàêÊîé.   
Ïåðâûé îôèöåð îïÿòü áûëî âçÿëñÿ çà êîììóíèêàòîð...  
-Îñòîðîæíî, äîêòîð! - âíåçàïíî êðèêíóë îí, õâàòàÿ ÌàêÊîÿ çà ðóêó. Äîêòîð ïîäñòóïèë ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ê êðóòîìó ñêëîíó óñòóïà, è Ñïîê óâèäåë, ÷òî çåìëÿ íà êðàþ ïîøëà òðåùèíàìè ïîä âåñîì äîêòîðà. Èëè îí ñëèøêîì ðåçêî äåðíóë ÌàêÊîÿ çà ðóêó? Íî îí ñàì, â òîò æå ìèã, ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå è øàãíóë íà åãî ìåñòî. Êðàé îáâàëèëñÿ è Ñïîê ïîêàòèëñÿ âíèç. Ïàäåíèå îñòàíîâèë îãðîìíûé âàëóí, î êîòîðûé ïåðâûé îôèöåð ñî âñåãî ðàçìàõà ñòóêíóëñÿ áîêîì.  
ÌàêÊîé îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Êèðêà. Êàïèòàí ñèäåë âñå â òîé æå ïîçå, ðóêàâ åãî çîëîòèñòîé ðóáàøêè óæå íàìîê îò êðîâè. Äèàíà ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì, íåðâíî ñæàâ ðóêè. Âíèçó Ñïîê ñ ãðèìàñîé ñòðàäàíèÿ íà ëèöå ïîñòàðàëñÿ çàíÿòü óñòîé÷èâîå ïîëîæåíèå.  
-Ñïîê! - çàêðè÷àë äîêòîð, -Ñïîê! Òû â ïîðÿäêå? Êàïèòàí ðàíåí! Âûçîâè êîðàáëü. Ñïîê! Êîðàáëü, Ñïîê! Êîììóíèêàòîð!  
-Äîêòîð, íå íóæíî òàê êðè÷àòü, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê, äîñòàâàÿ ñâîé êîììóíèêàòîð.  
-Äæèì! - ÌàêÊîé êèíóëñÿ ê Êèðêó, - Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ñåé÷àñ ìû ïîäíèìåìñÿ íà êîðàáëü. Âñå áóäåò íîðìàëüíî, ñëûøèøü?  
-Ñïîê?! - äîêòîð îãëÿíóëñÿ, - ×òî òû òàì âîçèøüñÿ?! Ñïîê!!!  
-Ìîé êîììóíèêàòîð ñëîìàí, äîêòîð, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê, çàáèðàÿñü îáðàòíî íà óñòóï, - ÷òî ñ êàïèòàíîì?  
-Ñëîìàí? - ïåðåñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé, - òû óâåðåí?  
-Äîêòîð, ìîæåò áûòü âñå æå îêàæåòå ïåðâóþ ïîìîùü ïîñòðàäàâøåìó? - ñïðîñèë ïåðâûé îôèöåð íàõìóðèâøèñü. Ëèöî Êèðêà íà åãî âçãëÿä áûëî ñëèøêîì áëåäíûì, - à ÿ ïîïðîáóþ ïî÷èíèòü êîììóíèêàòîð. À ãäå êîììóíèêàòîð êàïèòàíà?  
-Â ïðîïàñòè, - áóðêíóë ÌàêÊîé, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü ê ðàíåíîìó, - íó ÷òî, äðóæèùå... äàé ÿ ïîñìîòðþ...  
Êèðê ñãëîòíóë, íî îòíÿë âòîðóþ ðóêó îò ðàíû.  
-Ñåé÷àñ, íå âîëíóéñÿ òîëüêî. ÌàêÊîé îñòîðîæíî ðàçîðâàë ðóêàâ ðóáàøêè.  
Ñòðåëû òóçåìöåâ áûëè äîâîëüíî êîðîòêèå è î÷åíü òîíêèå, ñ àêêóðàòíûì îïåðåíèåì. Êàêèå ó íèõ íàêîíå÷íèê äîêòîð ñêàçàòü íå ìîã, òàê êàê êîíåö ñòðåëû çàñòðÿë â òåëå.  
-Ýõ, åñëè áû íàâûëåò, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, - ìû áû æèâî åå äîñòàëè.   
Äèàíà ïîäîøëà ïîáëèæå. Æåíùèíà âñå åùå òÿæåëî äûøàëà îò áûñòðîãî áåãà è ÷óòü ïðèõðàìûâàëà.  
-Âîò íå ïîâåçëî, âàì, - ñêàçàëà îíà. Åäèíñòâåííûé ïëþñ - ýòî òî, ÷òî íàøè äðóçüÿ òóçåìöû åùå íå äîäóìàëèñü îòðàâëÿòü ñòðåëû.  
ÌàêÊîé âçäîõíóë:  
-Íó, íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, Äæèì. Áîëüíî, äà? ×òî òàì, Ñïîê ó òåáÿ? - îïÿòü îáåðíóëñÿ äîêòîð ê Ñïîêó. - Äîëãî òû åùå áóäåøü âîçèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ÷åðòîâûì ïðèáîðîì?  
-Áîþñü, ÷òî äà, äîêòîð. Êîììóíèêàòîð î÷åíü ñèëüíî ïîâðåæäåí. Â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ ñâÿçè íå áóäåò.   
-Òàì ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, - ñêàçàë Êèðê,- ÿ äîëæåí çíàòü ÷òî... Èç âàøåãî ëàãåðÿ ìîæíî ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ êîðàáëåì? - Äæèì âçãëÿíóë íà Äèàíó.  
-Ìîæíî, - êèâíóëà îíà, - Íî, ïîæàëóé, âàì áóäåò òðóäíî äîéòè.  
-Äà, Äæèì, - ïîääåðæàë æåíùèíó ÌàêÊîé, - ñåé÷àñ îá ýòîì íåò è ðå÷è. Íóæíî ñíà÷àëà ÷òî íè áóäü ñäåëàòü ñ òâîåé ðóêîé.  
-Íó, òàê äåëàé! - Êèðê ïðåðûâèñòî âîçäîõíóë. Ïëå÷î ãîðåëî îãíåì.  
-Äæèì. ß ïîíèìàþ, òåáå áîëüíî. Íî íåëüçÿ ÷òî-òî äåëàòü â ýòîé ãðÿçè... - ïîïûòàëñÿ âîçðàçèòü ÌàêÊîé.  
-Òû ÷òî, ïðåäëàãàåøü ìíå õîäèòü ñ ýòîé øòóêîé âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü?  
-Äîñòàâàòü çäåñü ñòðåëó - íåëüçÿ, ìû èíôèöèðóåì ðàíó. ß íàëîæó æãóò íåìíîãî âûøå, ÷òî áû êðîâü ïåðåñòàëà èäòè.   
-Âû óâåðåíû, äîêòîð? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê, ïðèáëèæàÿñü, - íå ðàçóìíåå áûëî áû...  
-Êòî èç íàñ äîêòîð, òû èëè ÿ, ÷åðòîâ âóëêàíåö? - îãðûçíóëñÿ ÌàêÊîé.  
-Áîóíç, îòñòàíü ðàäè Áîãà îò Ñïîêà, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, - Ïåðåòÿíè ðóêó è, ÷åðò, äàâàéòå ñâàëèì îòñþäà ïîáûñòðåå.  
-Êîíå÷íî, Äæèì, ñåé÷àñ ìû óéäåì, - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé.  
Îí îãëÿíóëñÿ, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê çëîáíûì âîïëÿì, âñå åùå ðàçäàâàâøèìñÿ âíèçó.  
Ñïîê òîæå ïðèñëóøàëñÿ ê êðèêàì â äîëèíå.  
-Ñþäà îíè íå ñóíóòüñÿ, - ñîîáùèëà Äèàíà, - ýòà ãîðà, ÷òî-òî âðîäå òàáó ó íèõ. Çäåñü æèâóò äóõè.  
-Åùå îäíà õîðîøàÿ íîâîñòü, - ïðîáîðìîòàë ÌàêÊîé, - ìîæåò áûòü...  
Ñâèñò ñòðåëû ïðåðâàë åãî.   
Ñïîê ñ óäèâëåíèåì ñìîòðåë íà äðîæàùåå äðåâêî ñòðåëû, âîòêíóâøååñÿ â ñòâîë äåðåâà, ðÿäîì ñ êîòîðûì îí ñòîÿë. Ýòà ñòðåëà áûëà áîëåå òîëñòîé è äëèííîé, ÷åì òà, ÷òî äîñòàëàñü Êèðêó. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó - ðåøèë Ñïîê, â õîä ïîøëè àðáàëåòû.  
ÌàêÊîé îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Ñïîêà:  
-Õîðîøî áû íàéòè ìåñòî ïîñïîêîéíåé. Åñëè îíè íàñ ñõâàòÿò...  
Îòìåòèíû îò âåðåâîê íà çàïÿñòüÿõ äîêòîðà áûëè åùå ñëèøêîì ñâåæè.  
ß ïðåäëàãàþ óêðûòüñÿ â ïåùåðàõ, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê ïðèáëèæàÿñü, çäåñü èõ äîâîëüíî ìíîãî.   
-Äà, ýòî òàê, - îòîçâàëàñü Äèàíà. È áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü ïåùåð ñîåäèíåíà äðóã ñ äðóãîì õîäàìè.  
Åùå îäíà àðáàëåòíàÿ ñòðåëà ñâèñòíóëà â îòäàëåíèè. Ïðèöåë áûë âçÿò ñëèøêîì âûñîêî.  
- Âñòàâàé Äæèì, - Ñïîê ïîäîøåë ê êàïèòàíó, - ß ïîìîãó.  
Äæèì îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  
-Íå íàäî, Ñïîê, ÿ ñàì.  
Îí âñòàë, è ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ñïîêà íàïðàâèëñÿ êî âõîäó â ïåùåðó.  
Äèàíà óæå ñêðûëàñü òàì.  
ÌàêÊîé ïîøåë ñëåäîì. Ñåðäöå ñäàâèëî ïðåä÷óâñòâèå, ÷òî âñå íåïðèÿòíîñòè òîëüêî íà÷èíàþòñÿ.   
Îíè óæå óãëóáèëèñü ìåòðîâ íà òðèñòà â ãëóáü ïåùåðû, êîãäà Ñïîê îñòàíîâèë èõ.  
-Ïîäîæäèòå, äîêòîð. Îñòàâàéòåñü çäåñü. Òóò áåçîïàñíî è åñòü ñâåò, - ïåðâûé îôèöåð ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó ââåðõ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ îòâåðñòèå â òîëùå ïîðîäû, ÷åðåç êîòîðîå ýòîò ðóêàâ ïåùåðû îñâåùàëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî, - ÿ ïîèùó ïðîõîä äàëüøå, à âû ïîìîãèòå, íàêîíåö, êàïèòàíó.  
Äæèì Êèðê ìîë÷à îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè ó ñòåíû ïåùåðû.   
-ß ñàì çíàþ, ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü, Ñïîê, - çëî áðîñèë äîêòîð. Ñåêóíäó ñïóñòÿ îí äîáàâèë ïî÷òè ìèðîëþáèâî, - Ìíå íóæíà âîäà, Ñïîê.  
Ïåðâûé îôèöåð êèâíóë.  
-Âàì çäåñü íè÷åãî íå ãðîçèò, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê. - ×òî êàñàåòñÿ âîäû, òî ÿ ïîèùó. Äóìàþ, çäåñü âïîëíå ìîæåò áûòü íåáîëüøîé ðó÷åé.  
Äèàíà, ðåøèâ, ÷òî åå ïîìîùü äîêòîðó íå íóæíà, íàïðàâèëàñü âñëåä çà Ñïîêîì.   
ÌàêÊîé ïðîâîäèë èõ âçãëÿäîì. Çàìåòèâ, ÷òî ïåðâûé îôèöåð äåðæèòñÿ íåìíîãî íàïðÿæåííî, îí îêëèêíóë åãî:  
-Ñïîê. Òû ñèëüíî óøèáñÿ?  
-Ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - õîëîäíî îòâåòèë ïåðâûé îôèöåð, -çàéìèòåñü ëó÷øå äåëîì.  
"Çàéìèòåñü äåëîì... Ëåãêî ñêàçàòü... ÷åðòîâ âóëêàíåö... íè àïòå÷êè, íè èíñòðóìåíòîâ..." - ïðîáóð÷àë ÌàêÊîé. Ïîòîì âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîè ðóêè. Ëàäîíè áûëè â êðîâè, íî åùå è â ãðÿçè îò êàðàáêàíüÿ ïî ñêàëàì. Íó ÷òî æ... Îí ðåøèòåëüíî âûòåð ëàäîíè î ñâîþ ðóáàøêó è ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ Êèðêîì.  
-Íó, ñòàðèíà... äàâàé ÷òî íè áóäü ïîïðîáóåì ñäåëàòü...  
  
***  
  
Äèàíà åëå óñïåâàëà çà Ñïîêîì.  
-Çäåñü äîëæíà áûòü âîäà, ÿ ïîìíþ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ñòàðàÿñü íåìíîãî çàìåäëèòü èõ ïåðåäâèæåíèå.  
Ñïîê îãëÿíóëñÿ è ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷òî íåìîëîäîé óæå æåíùèíå, òðóäíî çà íèì óãíàòüñÿ. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïîäæèäàÿ Äèàíó.  
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê, ÿ õîòåëà áû âåðíóòüñÿ ñ âàìè íà êîðàáëü. Ýòî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü?  
-Äà, ýòî âîçìîæíî, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê íåñêîëüêî óäèâëåííî. - Ìû ìîãëè áû çàáðàòü âñåõ âàñ îòñþäà.  
-Íåò, Ëèòò íå ñîãëàñèòñÿ, - áûñòðî ñêàçàëà Äèàíà.  
-Åãî èññëåäîâàíèÿ êðàéíå âàæíû äëÿ íåãî.  
Äèàíà êèâíóëà.   
-Äà, î÷åíü âàæíû. È äëÿ ìåíÿ òîæå. Õì. ß êîíå÷íî òîæå äîáðîâîëåö, íî âñåìó åñòü ïðåäåë. Êîãäà ïîãèáëà Äæåíèñ Ëèòò...  
"Ñåñòðà ïðîôåññîðà, âðà÷ ýêñïåäèöèè" - íåìåäëåííî âñïîìíèë Ñïîê. "Äà, è åùå ñòðàííàÿ ôðàçà ïðîçâó÷àëà "Äîâîëüíî òîãî, ÷òî ïîãèáëà Äæåíèñ" - ïðîìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü â ãîëîâå Ñïîêà.   
-Ê íåé ïðèìåíèëè ìåñòíûé çàêîí, äà? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê.  
Äèàíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ óâàæåíèåì.  
-Äà, âû âåðíî äîãàäàëèñü. Òîëüêî åå ïàöèåíò áûë çäîðîâûé ìîëîäîé ïàðåíü. Åé ïðèñóäèëè ñîðîê ïÿòü óäàðîâ... Áîã ìîé!   
Äèàíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, ïðèæèìàÿ ðóêè ê ãîðÿùèì ùåêàì.  
-Ìû ... ðàñòåðÿëèñü. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû Ïåðâàÿ äèðåêòèâà. Ñ äðóãîé - ýòî âàðâàðñòâî. Ìíåíèÿ ðàçäåëèëèñü â ëàãåðå... Â îáùåì Ëèòò ... íó âû çíàåòå...  
Ñïîê êèâíóë.  
-Ïîíèìàþ. Äà, ýòî ñëîæíàÿ ýòè÷åñêàÿ ïðîáëåìà.   
Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ñêàíèðóÿ ìåñòíîñòü òðèêîäåðîì.  
-Íàì òóäà, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê, - Ýòî ïåùåðà ñêâîçíàÿ.  
Îíè âûøëè íà äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó ãîðíîãî õðåáòà. Ïðîøëè íåìíîãî ââåðõ è òóò æå óñëûøàëè æóð÷àíèå ðó÷üÿ.  
Ñïóñòÿ ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà, Ñïîê îòûñêàë áîëüøóþ ñâåòëóþ ïåùåðó ñ ïåñ÷àíûì ïîëîì. Âõîä â íåå çàùèùàëî íåñêîëüêî âàëóíîâ. Ýòà ïåùåðà, êàê è ïðåäóïðåæäàëà Äèàíà, áûëà ñâÿçàíà õîäîì ñ òîé, ãäå îñòàëèñü ÌàêÊîé è Êèðê. Ñïîê íå óñïåë óäèâèòüñÿ ñòîëü ñòðàííîé ãîðíîé ôîðìàöèè, êàê Äèàíà ïîÿñíèëà:  
-Â áîëüøèíñòâå ñâîåì ýòî íå ïåùåðû, à õîäû, ïðîäåëàííûå ìíîãî âåêîâ íàçàä Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ïåñêà, - çàìåòèâ íåäîóìåííûé âçãëÿä âóëêàíöà, îíà òóò æå ïîÿñíèëà, - âûìåðøèé âèä. ×òî-òî âðîäå îãðîìíîé çìåè.  
-Ëþáîïûòíî, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê.  
Äèàíà ïîêàçàëà òàðó, ÷òî áû íîñèòü âîäó, - ïðî÷íàÿ ñêîðëóïà îðåõîâ Ãè.   
-Åå èñïîëüçóþò òóçåìöû, - ïîÿñíèëà îíà.  
Îíà ñèëüíî óñòàëà, íî åé õîòåëîñü ïîãîâîðèòü åùå ñ íåìíîãîñëîâíûì âóëêàíöåì.  
  
  
***  
-Áîóíç! Áîëüíî!  
-ß çíàþ, Äæèì. Ïîòåðïè.  
Äåëî äðÿíü, åñëè êàïèòàí ãîâîðèò î òîì, ÷òî åìó áîëüíî.   
×óòêèå ïàëüöû âðà÷à ïðîäîëæàëè îáñëåäîâàòü ðàíåíîå ïëå÷î åãî äðóãà. Êèðê ñèäåë íà çåìëå ñöåïèâ çóáû îò áîëè. -Ïîæàëóé, ìîæíî áûëî áû ïîïðîáîâàòü äîñòàòü ñòðåëó... -íàêîíåö âûíåñ ñâîé âåðäèêò äîêòîð.  
-Äåëàé ÷òî õî÷åøü, òîëüêî áûñòðåå!   
-Áûñòðåå íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ! - â îò÷àÿíèå çàêðè÷àë ÌàêÊîé íà ñâîåãî ïàöèåíòà. - Î ÷åì òû äóìàë, êîãäà çàÿâèëñÿ íà ýòó ÷åðòîâó ïëîùàäü! Íå ìîãëè âçÿòü, ÷òî ëè ÷òî íè áóäü èç ëåêàðñòâ?! Ó ìåíÿ æå íåò íè÷åãî! ß ÷òî, ïî-òâîåìó, äîëæåí îïåðàöèþ äåëàòü ãîëûìè ðóêàìè?!  
Êèðê çàñòîíàë.  
-Íîæ, ÷åðò òåáÿ âîçüìè, Áîóíç,- âîçüìè ó ìåíÿ íîæ...   
Íåñïðàâåäëèâûå óïðåêè äîêòîðà ïî÷òè íå äîøëè äî åãî ñîçíàíèÿ.  
-Î, ãîñïîäè...  
ÌàêÊîé áûñòðî îáûñêàë êàïèòàíà. Èñêîìàÿ âåùü îêàçàëàñü ñïðÿòàíà â ëåâîì ñàïîãå. Çàîäíî îí ñíÿë ñ Êèðêà ïîÿñ ñ ôàçåðîì è ñòÿíóë ñ íåãî ðóáàøêó.  
-Íó, ÷òî æå òû? - Äæèì îïÿòü ïîòîðîïèë âðà÷à. Åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî åìó õîòåëîñü - ÷òî áû âñå êîí÷èëîñü êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. Òàê èëè èíà÷å.   
ÌàêÊîé ïîñòàðàëñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è óñïîêîèòñÿ.   
-Õîðîøî. Äàâàé ïîïðîáóåì... Ïðèäåòñÿ íàì ïî ñòàðèíêå... Ñàäèñü ñþäà è ïîëîæè ðóêó íà ýòîò êàìåíü.   
ÌàêÊîé âçÿë ôàçåð è îòîéäÿ íåìíîãî â ñòîðîíó íàïðàâèë òîíêèé ëó÷ íà ëåçâèå íîæà. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó â ðóêàõ äîêòîðà îêàçàëñÿ âïîëíå ñòåðèëüíûé èíñòðóìåíò.  
-Íó ÷òî, ãîòîâ?  
Êèðê êèâíóë, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà. ÌàêÊîé âçãëÿíóë ñ ñîìíåíèåì íà ñâîåãî äðóãà. Ïîòîì ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ôàçåð. Íåïëîõîé ñïîñîá àíåñòåçèè... Íî âðÿä ëè ýòî ïîéäåò íà ïîëüçó îñëàáëåííîìó ïîòåðåé êðîâè îðãàíèçìó. ×åðò! Êàêàÿ ïîëüçà?! Äàæå ëåãêîå ïîðàæåíèå ôàçåðîì â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè ìîæåò ñòàòü îïàñíûì. Íà äðóãîé ÷àøå âåñîâ íå ìåíåå îïàñíûé áîëåâîé øîê.  
ÌàêÊîé ïðèñåë ðÿäîì, âíîâü îñìàòðèâàÿ ðàíó. Åñëè ñäåëàòü íåáîëüøîé ðàçðåç, òî ìîæíî äîáðàòüñÿ äî íàêîíå÷íèêà.   
Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû... Ìîæåò áûòü òàì íåò çàçóáðèí? Òîãäà äîñòàòü ñòðåëó ìîæíî è òàê...  
Îí êîñíóëñÿ ñòðåëû ïàëüöàìè. È òóò æå îùóòèë, êàê âçäðîãíóë Äæèì. Íóæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü... óãîâàðèâàë îí ñàì ñåáÿ. Äîêòîð îñòîðîæíî ïîòÿíóë ñòðåëó.  
Êèðê çàñòîíàë è çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé.  
-Äæèì...  
Òîíêîå äðåâêî ñòðåëû ñëîìàëàñü â ïàëüöàõ äîêòîðà.  
ÌàêÊîé óâèäåë, êàê ñìåðòåëüíàÿ áëåäíîñòü ðàçëèëàñü ïî ëèöó Äæèìà. Ãîëîâà îòêèíóëàñü íàçàä, Îí òÿæåëî äûøàë. Ïóëüñ ó÷àñòèëñÿ. Êëàññè÷åñêèå ñèìïòîìû øîêà.  
ÌàêÊîé ðóãàë ñåáÿ ïîñëåäíèìè ñëîâàìè, êîãäà ñçàäè ïîñëûøàëèñü ëåãêèå øàãè. Ñïîê! ÌàêÊîé ñîâñåì çàáûë î íåì.   
-Êàê äåëà, äîêòîð?  
Â êàêîé òî ìèã ÌàêÊîþ çàõîòåëîñü îòâåòèòü îáû÷íîé êîëêîñòüþ, íî îí òóò æå îòîãíàë ýòî æåëàíèå.  
-Âñå ãîðàçäî õóæå, ÷åì ìîãëî áû áûòü... Òû íàøåë âîäó?   
-Äà, òóò åñòü âûõîä íà äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó ãîðíîãî õðåáòà, à òàì òå÷åò ðó÷åé. Êðîìå òîãî ÿ íàøåë óäîáíóþ ïåùåðó. ×òî ñ êàïèòàíîì? Âû äîñòàëè ñòðåëó?  
-Íàäî ïåðåáðàòüñÿ òóäà.... Íóæåí ñâåò, çäåñü ñëèøêîì òåìíî. Äðåâêî ñëîìàëîñü. Åìó î÷åíü áîëüíî, à íóæíî áóäåò ïîïðîáîâàòü åùå ðàç. Òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäåðæàòü åãî. À ãäå Äèàíà? Îíà âðîäå ïîøëà ñ òîáîé?  
-ß îòïðàâèë åå â ëàãåðü ïðîôåññîðà, äîêòîð. Çà ïîìîùüþ.  
-Ýòî ïðàâèëüíîå ðåøåíèå, Ñïîê, - ÌàêÊîé âçäîõíóë.  
-Äæèì? - òèõî ïîçâàë Ñïîê êàïèòàíà, - Äæèì!  
Âçãëÿä êàðèõ ãëàç áûë îòñóòñòâóþùèé...  
-Äàâàé, ÿ ïîìîãó òåáå.  
Ñïîê ëåãêî ïîäõâàòèë íà ðóêè òîâàðèùà.  
-Ïîéäåìòå, äîêòîð. Íå çàáóäüòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ôàçåð êàïèòàíà.  
ÌàêÊîé ìîë÷à ïðîãëîòèë øïèëüêó. Â ýòó ìèíóòó îí áûë ãîòîâ ñòåðïåòü âñå ÷òî óãîäíî, áëàãîñëîâëÿÿ íåáåñà çà ñèëó è ñïîñîáíîñòè âóëêàíöåâ.  
  
***  
-Äîêòîð, ïðîñíèòåñü.   
ÌàêÊîé ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êòî-òî òðÿñåò åãî çà ïëå÷î, âûðûâàÿ èç îáúÿòèé ñíà.  
-Ñïîê...  
Îí ïðîòåð ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòñÿ.   
-Äîêòîð, âû ïðîñèëè ðàçáóäèòü, åñëè êàïèòàíó ñòàíåò õóæå.  
-Äà, - ÌàêÊîé âñòàë íà íîãè. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïîë êà÷àåòñÿ.  
-Âû â ïîðÿäêå?  
-Äà, êîíå÷íî. ×òî ñ íèì?  
-ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü òî÷íî äîêòîð, íî, ïîõîæå, ó íåãî ñèëüíûé æàð.  
Â ãîðàõ ñòåìíåëî áûñòðî. Î ïóòåøåñòâèè íî÷üþ, êóäà áû òî íè áûëî - íå ìîãëî áûòü è ðå÷è. Âî-ïåðâûõ, âåðíóòüñÿ ìîæíî áûëî áû òîëüêî ÷åðåç äåðåâíþ Ýð-Õîíîãîâ, ÷òî ïî èçâåñòíûì ïðè÷èíàì áûëî íåìûñëèìî. Â óøàõ ÌàêÊîÿ äî ñèõ ïîð ñòîÿëè èõ çëîáíûå âîïëè. Âî-âòîðûõ, êðóãîâàÿ äîðîãà áûëà òî÷íî íåèçâåñòíà äàæå Äèàíå. Îíà îáúÿñíèëà Ñïîêó ÷òî åé ïðèäåòñÿ èäòè ïî ãîðàì êèëîìåòðîâ ïÿòíàäöàòü, è îíà, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íå óñïåâàëà áû äî òåìíîòû. Çàòî æåíùèíà çíàëà, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ íåáîëüøàÿ ïåùåðêà, ãäå ìîæíî áûëî áû ñêîðîòàòü ÷àñû äî ðàññâåòà. Èäòè âñåì âìåñòå áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíî èç-çà áîëåçíåííîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ êàïèòàíà.  
ÌàêÊîþ óäàëîñü èçâëå÷ü ñòðåëó, íî ïîòåðÿ êðîâè áûëà áîëüøîé, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î áîëåâîì øîêå.   
Óõîäÿ çà ïîìîùüþ, Äèàíà îñòàâèëà ñâîþ íàêèäêó - òàê ÷òî íàøëîñü, ÷åì óêðûòü îò íî÷íîé ïðîõëàäû ðàíåíîãî. Íà áèíò ïîøëà ðóáàøêà êàïèòàíà.  
Äæèì ëåæàë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ âòîðîé ÷àñ è Ñïîê óãîâîðèë äîêòîðà íåìíîãî îòäîõíóòü, ïîñêîëüêó íå áûëî íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè ñèäåòü ó áîëüíîãî âìåñòå.  
-Íå íàäî... íåò!   
ÌàêÊîé ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ðàíåíûì.  
-Íåò! - ïðîäîëæàë òâåðäèòü Êèðê, âîåâàâøèé â áðåäó ñ íåâåäîìûì âðàãîì, - ïîæàëóéñòà, íåò!  
-Ýé, Äæèì! - ÌàêÊîé ëåãîíüêî ïîõëîïàë Êèðêà ïî ùåêàì, - Ýé!  
-×òî ñ íèì äîêòîð? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê îçàáî÷åíî, - òåìïåðàòóðà ïîâûøåíà íà 4, 8 ãðàäóñà.  
-Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî òû òóò, ÷òî áû ñêàçàòü ìíå îá ýòîì, - îòîçâàëñÿ äîêòîð, íî òóò æå ñïîõâàòèëñÿ, - ì... Ñïîê... ÿ èìåë â âèäó, ÷òî ýòî è òàê ÿñíî.   
Åñëè áû íå ïîìîùü Ñïîêà, âñå áûëî áû åùå õóæå. Âóëêàíåö õîòåë ñðàçó âûêëþ÷èòü ñîçíàíèå ïàöèåíòà, îäíèì åìó âåäîìûì ìåíòàëüíûì ïðèåìîì, íî Äæèì çàóïðÿìèëñÿ. ÌàêÊîé çíàë, ÷òî ïðè÷èíîé áûëî íåæåëàíèå Êèðêà ïðè÷èíèòü Ñïîêó áîëü, íî ñäåëàòü íè÷åãî íå ìîã. Åäèíñòâåííîå íà ÷òî Êèðê ñîãëàñèëñÿ - ýòî òî, ÷òî áû Ñïîê íåìíîãî ïðèäåðæàë åãî ðóêó, ïîêà äîêòîð èçâëåêàë ñòðåëó...  
-Íóæíî ïîíèçèòü òåìïåðàòóðó, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê.  
Â äðóãîå âðåìÿ, ÌàêÊîé, íå òåðïåâøèõ ìåäèöèíñêèõ ñîâåòîâ îò êîãî áû òî íè áûëî, áûñòðî áû îñàäèë íåïðîøåííîãî ñîâåò÷èêà, íî ñåé÷àñ òåðïåëèâî îáúÿñíèë:  
-Òåìïåðàòóðà - ýòî õîðîøî, Ñïîê. Ïîñêîëüêó íåò íèêàêèõ ëåêàðñòâ, ñïîñîáíûõ áîðîòüñÿ ñ âîñïàëåíèåì - îðãàíèçì ñàì çàùèùàåòñÿ êàê ìîæåò.   
-Ïîñëóøàéòå, íå äåëàéòå ýòîãî... ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî! - Äæèì ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèâñòàòü, íî îïÿòü îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, òÿæåëî äûøà.  
ÌàêÊîé åùå ðàç ïîòðîãàë ëîá Êèðêà.  
-Ïîæàëóé, âñå æå òû ïðàâ - ñëèøêîì âûñîêàÿ òåìïåðàòóðà. Íàìî÷è, ïîæàëóéñòà, âîò ýòî, - äîêòîð ïðîòÿíóë Ñïîêó îñòàòêè ðàñòåðçàííîé ðóáàøêè. - ß äóìàþ îí ñïðàâèòñÿ, Ñïîê. Äîëæåí ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Êàê òû äóìàåøü, íàñ ñêîðî íàéäóò?  
-ß íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü ïðåäïîëîæåíèå î âðåìåíè íåîáõîäèìîì äëÿ ïîèñêîâ íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íà êîðàáëå. À âàø íåîáîñíîâàííûé îïòèìèçì ìåíÿ íàñòîðàæèâàåò. ß íà÷èíàþ äóìàòü, ÷òî òóçåìíûå îáû÷àè íå òàêèå óæ áåññìûñëåííûå.  
Íå äàâ äîêòîðó âðåìÿ ðàçðàçèòñÿ ãíåâíîé òèðàäîé, Ñïîê ñêðûëñÿ â òåìíîòå. Äî ÌàêÊîÿ äîíåññÿ ïëåñê âîäû.  
"Òóçåìíûå îáû÷àè! Õîðîøî åìó ãîâîðèòü! Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÿ ìîã ñäåëàòü, ÷òî íè áóäü åùå!" ÌàêÊîé ïîíèìàë, ÷òî Ñïîê íå â ìåíüøåé ñòåïåíè ÷åì îí îçàáî÷åí ñèòóàöèåé â êîòîðóþ îíè ïîïàëè. Íî ïåðâûé îôèöåð íè çà ÷òî íå ïðèçíàåòñÿ - ÷òî ïðîñòî áîèòñÿ çà ñâîåãî äðóãà. "Ëàäíî, âóëêàíåö, ïîäîæäè, ÿ ïðèäóìàþ äëÿ òåáÿ äîñòîéíûé îòâåò!"  
-Áîóíç!  
Äæèì îïÿòü ÷óòü ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó.   
- ß íå õî÷ó çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ! Ïî÷åìó îíè íå ïóñêàþò ìåíÿ òóäà?  
-Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Äæèì. Óñïîêîéñÿ.  
-Çäåñü íåò íèêîãî... ïóñòî... - îí çàñòîíàë.  
-Âîò äîêòîð, âîçüìèòå, - Ñïîê ïðîòÿíóë ÌàêÊîþ âëàæíóþ òêàíü, -Ïðîøó ìåíÿ èçâèíèòü. ß áûë íåîáúåêòèâåí.  
Òåìíîòà ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûâàëà ëèöî âóëêàíöà.  
-Çàáóäü, Ñïîê, - ïîðàæåííî îòâåòèë ÌàêÊîé. Îí íà÷àë îáòèðàòü ëèöî è òåëî Äæèìà ïðîõëàäíîé, âëàæíîé òêàíüþ.  
Òîò îïÿòü çàìåòàëñÿ  
- Îòïóñòèòå ìåíÿ... íåò! ß íå çíàþ... ×òî âû äåëàåòå? Ïóñòè!  
-Òèõî, òèõî, óñïîêîéñÿ.   
Ñïîê â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ñòîÿë, ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîèõ äðóçåé.   
-Î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèò?  
-Ýòîãî íèêòî íå óçíàåò, Ñïîê.   
ÌàêÊîé ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, âñìàòðèâàÿñü â ëèöî Ñïîêà. Ãîëîñ âóëêàíöà áûë ñëèøêîì íàïðÿæåí.  
-Ñ íèì âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, Ñïîê - òâåðäî ñêàçàë äîêòîð. - Ëó÷øåå ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàòü - ýòî îòäîõíóòü. Çàâòðà áóäåò òðóäíûé äåíü.  
-ß íå óñòàë, äîêòîð. Ìîæåò áûòü, ìíå ñëåäóåò... óçíàòü, ÷òî åãî òàê áåñïîêîèò?  
-Íåò! Îí ñåé÷àñ â èíûõ ìèðàõ è íå ïîíèìàåò î ÷åì ãîâîðèò. Ýòî ïðîñòî áðåä. Ãîñïîäè Ñïîê, òû ÷òî, õî÷åøü òîæå òóò ñâàëèòüñÿ â îòêëþ÷êå?   
-Ñïîê? - òèõî ïîçâàë Êèðê.  
-Äà, Äæèì?   
-×òî ñ êîðàáëåì?  
-Ìû íå çíàåì, Äæèì, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê, - íåò ñâÿçè.  
-Íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèìè... Îíè äîëæíû íàñ îòïóñòèòü.  
-Êòî, Äæèì? - ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Ñïîê, îïóñêàÿñü íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì, - ×òî òåáÿ áåñïîêîèò?  
-Ñïîê, - ïîçâàë âóëêàíöà ÌàêÊîé, - ïîæàëóéñòà, íå äåëàé ýòîãî. Ïîâåðü ìíå. Ïîäîæäè äî óòðà.  
Ñïîê ñîåäèíèë êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ, ïîòîì åùå ðàç âçãëÿíóë íà ÌàêÊîÿ.  
"Òîëüêî íå ýòî!" - ìûñëåííî âçìîëèëñÿ äîêòîð.  
Ïåðâûé îôèöåð ïîìåäëèë íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä è âñòàë íà íîãè.  
-Õîðîøî, äîêòîð.  
ÌàêÊîé ïðîòÿíóë Ñïîêó ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíóþ ðóáàøêó  
-Íàìî÷è åå ñíîâà è èäè îòäûõàòü. ß ñïðàâëþñü ñàì.  
  
***  
...Âëàæíûé, ëèïêèé âîçäóõ ìåøàë äûøàòü, Äëèííûå ïëåòè êàêèõ òî ñîâåðøåííî íåâîîáðàçèìûõ ðàñòåíèé òî è äåëî õëåñòàëè ïî ëèöó, îáäàâàÿ çàîäíî òåïëûìè, ìîêðûìè áðûçãàìè. Îí áûë îäèí, ñîâñåì îäèí... Ïðîçðà÷íûå ñòåíû íå äàâàëè íèêóäà óéòè, íå ïðîïóñêàëè çâóê. Åäèíñòâåííîå ìåñòî êóäà ìîæíî áûëî ñìîòðåòü áåç ñòðàõà - ýòî âûñîêîå äàëåêîå ãîëóáîå íåáî. Íî ìàëåíüêèé ãîëóáîé êóñî÷åê áûë òàê ìàë è íàõîäèëñÿ òàê äàëåêî, ÷òî íóæíî áûëî äîëãî âñìàòðèâàòüñÿ â ïåðåïëåòåíèå âåòâåé. Êòî-òî èëè ÷òî-òî òåìíîå, ñêëèçêîå âîçíèêàëî â ïåðåïëåòåíèå âåòâåé, òûêàÿñü õîëîäíûìè çóáàìè â íåãî, ïðè÷èíÿÿ íåâûíîñèìóþ áîëü.  
-Íåò! Ïîæàëóéñòà!   
Ñòåíû ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå áëèæå, îòäåëÿÿ åãî îò äðóãîãî ìèðà, ñâåòëîãî è ñîëíå÷íîãî. Òàì îí âèäåë, ñòîÿëè åãî äðóçüÿ, áûë êîðàáëü, áûëà æèçíü.  
-ß íå õî÷ó çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ! Íåò!   
Ïîòîì îí íàøåë ìåñòî, ãäå ñòåíà áûëà ÷óòü òîíüøå. Îí ïðèæàëñÿ ïûëàþùèì ëèöîì ê ýòîé ñòåíå, ñòàðàÿñü ñïðÿòàòüñÿ, óêðûòüñÿ îò íàñòóïàþùèõ ñòðàøíûõ òâàðåé.   
Çàòåì êòî-òî âçÿë åãî çà ðóêó è ïðîñòî âòÿíóë íà äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó...  
  
***  
ÌàêÊîé ñèäåë íà ïåñ÷àíîì ïîëó ïåùåðû, ïðèâàëèâøèñü ê íåáîëüøîìó âàëóíó. Òîëüêî-òîëüêî íà÷èíàëñÿ ðàññâåò.  
Îí óæàñíî óñòàë, ñìåðòåëüíî õîòåëîñü ñïàòü. È åñòü. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ëåíèâî ïîäóìàë îí, êîãäà îí åë ïîñëåäíèé ðàç? Ïðîøëûì óòðîì? Ïî÷òè âåñü â÷åðàøíèé äåíü è âå÷åð áûëî íå äî åäû.   
ÌàêÊîé ñêîëüçíóë ãëàçàìè ïî ïåùåðå.  
Îêîëî ÷àñà íàçàä òåìïåðàòóðà ó Äæèìà íåìíîãî óïàëà è îí, íàêîíåö, çàñíóë. ÌàêÊîé óêðûë åãî ïîëó÷øå íàêèäêîé Äèàíû è ñàì ïîïûòàëñÿ íåìíîãî âçäðåìíóòü. Íå óäàëîñü. Äëÿ ñíà îí îêàçàëñÿ ñëèøêîì ãîëîäíûì.  
Äæèì ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë ñêâîçü ñîí è ÌàêÊîé äîâîëüíî õìûêíóë. Îí îêàçàëñÿ ïðàâ. ×åëîâå÷åñêèé îðãàíèçì ñàì ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ðàíåíèåì. Ïî÷òè ñïðàâèëñÿ.  
Õîðîøî õîòü íèêàêèõ èíîïëàíåòíûõ ÿäîâ íå ïîïàëî â ðàíó.  
Åìó âñïîìíèëàñü, êàê îí òàê æå ñèäåë ó ïîñòåëè, ëåæàâøåãî â ãëóáîêîé êîìå êàïèòàíå, â ïîñåëêå Äàéîðè. Òîãäà ó íåãî áûëà àïòå÷êà ñ ñîáîé, íî ÷òî òîëêó? Íè îäíî ëåêàðñòâî íå ïîìîãàëî îò óêóñà çäîðîâîé ìîõíàòîé òâàðè... êàê áèøü åå íàçûâàëè? Íåò, íå âñïîìíèòü. Äæèìà òðÿñëî, ïðàâäà íå îò æàðà, à îò õîëîäà, ñâÿçü ñ êîðàáëåì èñ÷åçëà â ñàìûé íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò... ïî÷òè òàê æå êàê è ñåé÷àñ... è äàæå Ñïîêà íå áûëî ðÿäîì. Ïåðâûé îôèöåð êîðàáëÿ áîðîëñÿ çà ñâîþ æèçíü â ëàçàðåòå "Ýíòåðïðàéçà", ïîä ïðèñìîòðîì äîêòîðà Ì`Áåíãà ... Áðð... ÌàêÊîé ïîåæèëñÿ. Íäà, ýòà ñèòóàöèÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå òîé, - íå ìîã îí íå îòìåòèòü. Òîãäà, åñëè áû íå ïîìîùü ìåñòíîé çíàõàðêè, - âðÿä ëè, åìó óäàëîñü âûòàùèòü Äæèìà... ÌàêÊîé âñïîìíèë æàðêèé âîçäóõ, ñòðóÿùèéñÿ îò íàãðåòûõ ôàçåðîì êàìíåé, ìåðíûé ñòóê áàðàáàíà... Ãóñòàÿ ãðèâà ñìîëÿíûõ âîëîñ íà âëàæíîì îò ïîòà òåëå äåâóøêè, ñòðàííûé ðèòóàë, ïî÷òè êîëäîâñòâî, ñòðàííîå ëåêàðñòâî... Âçãëÿä åå ãëàç, íàèâíûõ è õèòðûõ, íåæíûõ è ïîðî÷íûõ... Ñðàçó æå ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ "ëå÷åíèÿ" Äæèì î÷íóëñÿ. Îí áûë æóòêî ñëàá è ïî÷òè ñðàçó ïðîâàëèëñÿ â ãëóáîêèé ñîí... òàê æå êàê è ñåé÷àñ. Òàê æå ðàññëàáèëîñü îáû÷íî íàïðÿæåííîå, îçàáî÷åííîå ëèöî.   
Ìàëî êòî âèäåë ýòî ïî äåòñêè áåççàùèòíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà íåïðåêëîííîãî êàïèòàíà êîðàáëÿ...  
×óòü ïîëíîâàòûå ìàëü÷èøåñêèå ãóáû, òåíü íà ùåêàõ îò äëèííûõ ðåñíèö.   
-Äîáðîå óòðî, äîêòîð, - Ñïîê ïîäîøåë ñîâåðøåííî áåñøóìíî è ÌàêÊîé îò íåîæèäàííîñòè âçäðîãíóë, - êàê äåëà?  
-Âñå òàê æå, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, íî îïàñíîñòè íåò. Íà êîðàáëå ÿ áû ïîñòàâèë åãî íà íîãè çà ïàðó ÷àñîâ. À òàê... êîãäà îí ïðîñíåòñÿ - âðÿä ëè ñìîæåò èäòè êóäà-òî.   
-Ïîíÿòíî, äîêòîð. Òîãäà åñëè íåò äðóãèõ ïðåäëîæåíèé - ÿ õî÷ó ïîèñêàòü ïðîïàâøèé ðåïëèêàòîð.  
-×òî? - ÌàêÊîé ñ óäèâëåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ñïîêà, - Êàêîé ðåïëèêàòîð? À! ß ñîâñåì çàáûë...  
Ñïîê çàñòåãíóë íà ïîÿñå ðåìåíü ñ ôàçåðîì è òðèêîäåðîì.  
-Ìû ïðèëåòåëè ñþäà äëÿ òîãî ÷òî áû ïðîèíñïåêòèðîâàòü ýêñïåäèöèþ ýòíîãðàôîâ, êàê âû íàâåðíîå ïîìíèòå, - íå ñïåøà íà÷àë ïîÿñíÿòü Ñïîê, - Â õîäå ïðîâåðêè, ôàêò íàðóøåíèÿ ïðîôåññîðîì Ëèòòîì è åãî êîìàíäîé Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû, ïîëó÷èë ïîäòâåðæäåíèå. Ìû êàê ðàç îáñóæäàëè ýòîò âîïðîñ ñ êàïèòàíîì Êèðêîì, êîãäà íàì ñîîáùèëè î ïðèñêîðáíîì ñëó÷àå ñ âàìè, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé. Íî, ïîñêîëüêó îïàñíîñòü âàøåé æèçíè óñïåøíî ëèêâèäèðîâàíà, áûëî áû íåëîãè÷íûì îòñòóïèòü îò íàøèõ ïëàíîâ.  
-À êàê íàñ÷åò ïëàíà ÷åãî íè áóäü ïîåñòü, à, Ñïîê?   
-Âàøà óíèêàëüíàÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü ê àññîöèàòèâíîìó ìûøëåíèÿ ìåíÿ âñåãäà ïîðàæàëà.  
ÌàêÊîé âñòàë è ïðîøåëñÿ ïî ïåùåðå.  
-ß ñåðüåçíî, Ñïîê. Ìîæåò áûòü, ìû ëó÷øå âìåñòå ïîäîæäåì ïîìîùè ñ êîðàáëÿ? Èäòè íà ïîèñêè ðåïëèêàòîðà â îäèíî÷êó... âû âåäü íå õîòèòå ìíå ïðåäëîæèòü îñòàâèòü Äæèìà îäíîãî?  
-Îòðèöàòåëüíî, äîêòîð, - áûñòðî îòâåòèë Ñïîê, - êîíå÷íî íåò. Âû áóäåòå æäàòü ïîìîùü çäåñü, à ÿ õî÷ó óçíàòü, ÷òî ñòàëî ñ ðåïëèêàòîðîì. Åñëè ìíå óäàòüñÿ äî íåãî äîáðàòüñÿ - ïðîáëåìà ïèòàíèÿ áóäåò ñíÿòà. Äàæå â òîì ñëó÷àå åñëè ïîìîùü íåìíîãî çàäåðæèòñÿ. Óæå îäèí ýòîò ôàêò íå ìîæåò âàñ íå îáðàäîâàòü.  
Ìàê-Êîé ïðîïóñòèë íàñìåøêó ìèìî óøåé. Åìó ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü îñòàâàòüñÿ çäåñü îäíîìó. Îí èñêàë óáåäèòåëüíûé ëîãè÷åñêèé äîâîä, ÷òî áû îñòàíîâèòü Ñïîêà, íî íå íàõîäèë åãî. Âèäèìî ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî ïðîñòî íå áûëî. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñîîáðàæàë ÌàêÊîé - åñëè Äèàíà çàíî÷åâàëà â ïåùåðå, î êîòîðîé îíà ãîâîðèëà - òî çíà÷èò, àðõåîëîã ïðîøëà îêîëî ïÿòè êèëîìåòðîâ ïî ãîðàì. Îñòàëîñü åùå äåñÿòü. Ýòî â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå äâà-òðè ÷àñà õîäüáû ïî ãîðèñòîé ìåñòíîñòè. Ïîòîì ÷àñ íà ðàçãîâîðû, âûÿñíåíèå ïðè÷èí, ñêàíèðîâàíèå ïîâåðõíîñòè. Êñòàòè, îáíàðóæèòü äâå æèçíåííûå ôîðìû â ïåùåðå äîâîëüíî òðóäíî. Ïîêà îíè äîãàäàþòñÿ ïîâûñèòü óðîâåíü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòè... õîòÿ Äèàíà äîëæíà îáúÿñíèòü...Êàê íè êðóòè, à ðàíüøå ÷åì ÷åðåç ÷åòûðå-ïÿòü ÷àñîâ èõ íå íàéäóò. Ýòî â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå...  
-È ãäå ýòîò ðåïëèêàòîð? - ìðà÷íî ñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Îò òî÷êè ãäå ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñòîþ - 7 êèëîìåòðîâ è 18 ìåòðîâ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ýòî ïîðòàòèâíàÿ ìîäåëü, ïðèáîð îñíàùåí ìîùíûì èñòî÷íèêîì ïèòàíèÿ.   
-Õîðîøî, - êèâíóë ÌàêÊîé ñìèðèâøèñü ñ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ ñèäåòü çäåñü îäíîìó, - à òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ïóòü áåçîïàñåí?  
-Çäåñü íåò êðóïíûõ æèçíåííûõ ôîðì, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé, - ñïîêîéíî è íåòîðîïëèâî ïîÿñíèë Ñïîê, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ôàçåð, è, ìîæåò áûòü âû çíàåòå îá ýòîì, Òåçàðèóñ 7 î÷åíü ïîõîæ íà Âóëêàí. ß íåïëîõî õîæó ïî ãîðàì, òàê ÷òî äóìàþ ìîè øàíñû íà óñïåøíîå âîçâðàùåíèå è âûïîëíåíèå ìèññèè áîëåå 90 ïðîöåíòîâ.  
ÌàêÊîé ïðîäîëæàë õìóðèòüñÿ.  
-Çíàåøü... òû áóäü ïðîñòî îñòîðîæåí, Ñïîê. Ëàäíî?  
Ñïîê ïîìîë÷àë íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä.   
-Õîðîøî.  
Ïîòîì, êèâíóâ íà ïðîùàíèå äîêòîðó, áûñòðî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ðó÷üþ. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÌàêÊîé ñìîòðåë åìó âñëåä, à ïîòîì êðèêíóë:  
-Óäà÷è, Ñïîê!  
Ñïîê áûë óæå íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå ðó÷üÿ. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ è îòâåòèë:  
-Ýòî òî, ÷òî ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ ìíå ìåíüøå âñåãî, äîêòîð.  
  
***  
-Ýé! Äæåðåìè! - Êåâèí Òîìàñ Î`Ðàéëè ñòîÿë îêîëî òóñêëî ìåðöàâøåãî ñèëîâîãî ïîëÿ è ïûòàëñÿ ðàññìîòðåòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò íà äàëüíåé ñòîðîíå êîðèäîðà.  
Ñ ìîìåíòà âèçèòà ìèñòåðà Ñïîêà ïðîøëè óæå ìíîãî âðåìåíè.  
Êåâèí ãîòîâ áûë óæå ïðèçíàòüñÿ âî âñåì ÷åì óãîäíî, òîëüêî áû ïîëó÷èòü õîòü êàêóþ òî èíôîðìàöèþ î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò...  
Îí îáäóìàë ñëîâà Ñïîêà, è, ïîæàëóé, íàøåë îáúÿñíåíèå ñâîåìó ïîñòóïêó. Æàëü òîëüêî, ÷òî ýòî îáúÿñíåíèå íå áóäåò èìåòü ñèëû íà çàñåäàíèè òðèáóíàëà, êîòîðûé, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, åìó ãðîçèò ñ âåðîÿòíîñòüþ ñòî ïðîöåíòîâ.  
-Äæåððè... - ñíîâà ïîçâàë îí. Ïîë÷àñà íàçàä îõðàíà ñìåíèëàñü. À ñ Äæåðåìè Ñìèòîì îíè íåìàëî ïðîâåëè âðåìåíè âìåñòå, òðåíèðóÿñü â ñïîðòçàëå.  
Ìîëîäîé âûñîêèé ïàðåíü â êðàñíîé ðóáàøêå ïîäîøåë ê êàìåðå.  
-Ïðî ìåíÿ çàáûëè ÷òî ëè? Òû íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàë?  
-ß íå çíàþ. Ñëóøàíèå åùå íå íàçíà÷åíî.   
-×åðò! - Êåâèí ñæàë êóëàêè, - ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò, Äæåððè?  
-ß íå ìîãó ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, Êåâèí, - òèõî ñêàçàëî îí, -Òû æå çíàåøü.  
-Èçâèíè, -Êåâèí îòâåðíóëñÿ.  
-Ëàððè Êîýí ïåðåäàâàë òåáå ïðèâåò, - ñêàçàë Ñìèò åìó â ñïèíó.  
-Äà? - Êåâèí ìãíîâåííî îáåðíóëñÿ - Îí çîë íà ìåíÿ, âåðíî? Áîã ìîé, êàê ÿ ìîã...  
-Äà íåò, - íåõîòÿ îòâåòèë ìîëîäîé îõðàííèê, - ÿ áû íå ñêàçàë...   
Êåâèí âåñü îáðàòèëñÿ âî ñëóõ. Íî Ñìèò çàìîë÷àë.  
-Äæåððè, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò? ×òî îíè õîòÿò ñäåëàòü ñî ìíîé?  
Îõðàííèê ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
-Çíàåøü, ñåé÷àñ åñòü è äðóãèå ïðîáëåìû...  
-Êàêèå?!  
-Êåâèí, òû ëó÷øå îòäîõíè, ìíå, ïðàâäà, íåëüçÿ ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, Î`Êåé?  
-Äà, ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Âñå ðàâíî ñïàñèáî, - Êåâèí ñåë íà êðîâàòü.  
Çíà÷èò, Êîýí íå äåðæèò íà íåãî çëà... À îí? Áîã ìîé, ñòûä êàêîé. À âåäü îíè äðóæèëè. Äàâíî. Åùå äî ýòîãî ïÿòèëåòíåãî ïîëåòà. È Êåâèí æóòêî îáðàäîâàëñÿ, êîãäà óçíàë, ÷òî åãî ïðèÿòåëü ïî Àêàäåìèè ïîïàë íà òîò æå êîðàáëü ÷òî è îí.   
Ïîæàëóé, âñå ñëó÷èëîñü èç-çà Òèíû Ýëèñ. Òàêàÿ äåâóøêà ïîíðàâèëàñü áû ëþáîìó. Îíè äðóæèëè. Âñå áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíî: ñîâìåñòíàÿ ðàáîòà, øóòêè, ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ. Äà, âñå áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, äî òîãî êàê îí âëþáèëñÿ â íåå. Ñëèøêîì ðîáêèé, ÷òî áû ñäåëàòü ïåðâûé øàã, Êåâèí ïðîäîëæàë âñå òàê æå øóòèòü ñ íåé. Ñîâåðøåííî ïî-äðóæåñêè. Ïàðó ðàç îí íàáèðàëñÿ õðàáðîñòè è ïðåäëàãàë åé ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ âìåñòå, íî êàæäûé ðàç åå îòêàç áûë íàñòîëüêî íåâèíåí, ÷òî îí íå ìîã ïîíÿòü: äðóã îí èëè îòâåðãíóòûé ïîêëîííèê? Êàê òî Ýëèñ ïðèáåæàëà ê íåìó ñîâåðøåííî ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ, ðàññêàçûâàÿ îá óñïåøíîì ýêñïåðèìåíòå ïðîâåäåííîì â áèîëîãè÷åñêîé ñåêöèè... Äðóã... äðóã... âñåãî ëèøü äðóã? È âîò ýòîò çëîñ÷àñòíûé âå÷åð: âñå ñìåÿëèñü, øóòèëè, îíè òàíöåâàëè, âñå áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ïîêà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íå âûáèëè ó íåãî ïî÷âó èç ïîä íîã.   
Îí îáåðíóëñÿ, ñòîÿ ñ áîêàëîì âèíà è óâèäåë, êàê ïàëü÷èêè Ýëèñ ñêîëüçíóëè â ëàäîíü åãî äðóãà Ëàððè Êîýíà. Îíà, êàê ìàëûø, îáõâàòèëà ñâîé ðóêîé îäèí åãî ïàëåö. Ýòîò æåñò áûë òàêèì îáûäåííûì, òàêèì íåæíûì, òàêèì óâåðåííûì, è... òàêèì îäíîçíà÷íûì... Êåâåíó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî êòî-òî âîãíàë åìó â ñåðäöå ëåäÿíîé íîæ. Îí, íå ñîçíàâàÿ ñåáÿ, ïðîäîëæàë óëûáàòüñÿ - ÷òî òî ãîâîðèòü, ÷óâñòâà åùå íå óñïåâàëè çà ðàçóìîì, êîòîðûé óæå ïîíÿë - ÷òî âñå. Åìó çäåñü íè÷åãî íå ñâåòèò. Îí ìàøèíàëüíî âûïèë ñâîé áîêàë, ïîòîì íàëèë åùå... À ïîòîì ñîâåðøåííî íåìîòèâèðîâàííàÿ âîëíà ÿðîñòè çàòîïèëà ñîçíàíèå. Îäèí ìèã - è âñå èçìåíèëîñü. Îäèí ìèã - è îí ïîíÿë - êòî îí è ÷òî åñòü íà ñàìîì äåëå äëÿ Ýëèñ, îäèí ìèã - è âîò òåïåðü îí ñèäèò çäåñü, òåðçàÿñü âèíîé è ñòðàõîì...  
Äæåðåìè Ñìèò âèäåë, ÷òî Êåâèí ñèäèò íà êðîâàòè ñ áëåäíûì è ìðà÷íûì ëèöîì. Äà, íå õîòåë áû îí îêàçàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå ýòîãî ïàðíÿ... Ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí òàê ïåðåæèâàåò. Êòî áû íå ïåðåæèâàë?   
×òî ïðîèñõîäèò íà êîðàáëå? Äæåðåìè íå îòêàçàëñÿ áû óçíàòü ýòî ñàì. Ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà êàê òðàíñïîðòåð ïîäíÿë êîììóíèêàòîð êàïèòàíà Êèðêà èç êàêîé òî æóòêîé ïðîïàñòè - âñå òîëüêî è äåëàþò ÷òî èùóò ïðîïàâøèõ íà ïëàíåòå. Äæåðåìè ñëûøàë êðàòêèé èíñòðóêòàæ, ãäå ãîâîðèëîñü î òîì, ÷òî èç-çà íåñòàáèëüíîãî ÿäðà ïëàíåòû ïîñòîÿííî âîçíèêàþò ìàãíèòíûå âîçìóùåíèÿ, è íåò âîçìîæíîñòè òî÷íî îïðåäåëèòü ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå æèçíåííûõ ôîðì. Åñëè áû áûëè êîììóíèêàòîðû - òî íàñòðîéêó ìîæíî ïðîâåñòè ïî èõ ñèãíàëàì, à òàê - ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïîìåõ.   
Ïðåäïîëàãàåìàÿ òåððèòîðèÿ ïîèñêà ïðîïàâøèõ áûëà èçâåñòíà è áûëà íå áîëüøîé - íî èñïîëüçîâàòü òåëåïîðòàòîð íàóãàä - â íàäåæäå íàéòè ïðîïàâøèõ - áûëî íåâîçìîæíî èç çà æåñòêèõ òðåáîâàíèé Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû. È òî âåðíî, íåèçâåñòíî âî ÷òî ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ ðåëèãèÿ òóçåìöåâ, åñëè òî òóò, òî òàì íà÷íóò ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ñâåòÿùèå ñòîëáû òåëåïîðòèðóåìûõ ñîòðóäíèêîâ ñëóæáû áåçîïàñíîñòè.  
Íî íå ðàññêàçûâàòü æå îá ýòîì Êåâèíó?   
Ìèñòåð Ñêîòò ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïîñòàðàåòñÿ èçìåíèòü ìîùíîñòü ñêàíåðîâ è, âîçìîæíî, ñêîðî ÷òî-òî óäàñòñÿ ñäåëàòü...  
  
***  
Ñïîê áûë íå äîâîëåí ñîáîé. Ðåøåíèå îòïðàâèòñÿ íà ïîèñê ðåïëèêàòîðà - áûëî ñîâåðøåíî ëîãè÷íûì è îáîñíîâàííûì. Ýòî î÷åâèäíî. Íî ïîñòîëüêó, ïîñêîëüêó ýòî íå ïðîòèâîðå÷èëî áû âûïîëíåíèþ äàííîé öåëè - Ñïîêó òàê æå õîòåëîñü íåìíîãî ïðèâåñòè ñâîè ìûñëè è ÷óâñòâà â ïîðÿäîê. Ïðîøåäøåé íî÷üþ îí âåë ñåáÿ íå òàê êàê äîëæíî áûëî áû âåñòè ñåáÿ ñòîïðîöåíòíîìó âóëêàíöó. Îäèí íàìåê íà òóçåìíûå îáû÷àè, êîòîðûé îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáå - ñòîèë ìíîãîãî. Ñàìîìó ñåáå Ñïîê ìîã ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî íî÷üþ ðàññåðäèëñÿ íà äîêòîðà. Ïðè÷åì, -ïðîäîëæàë îí àíàëèçèðîâàòü, ãíåâ áûë âûçâàí íå ñòîëüêî ìàíåðîé ÌàêÊîÿ âåñòè ñåáÿ, ñêîëüêî ñèëüíåéøåé òðåâîãîé çà Äæèìà. Íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ñïîê íå äîâåðÿë ìåäèöèíñêèì ïîçíàíèÿì äîêòîðà. Ñîâñåì íàïðîòèâ, ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè ðàäè, íàäî ñêàçàòü, äîêòîð, íåñìîòðÿ íà åðøèñòûé õàðàêòåð, çëîé ÿçûê è ïîñòîÿííûé ýìîöèîíàëüíûå âñïûøêè - áûë õîðîøèì âðà÷îì. Ñêîëüêî ðàç îí ïîìîãàë è Äæèìó, è åìó, è åùå Áîã çíàåò êàêîìó êîëè÷åñòâó ïàöèåíòîâ? Íåò, äåëî íå â ýòîì. Ïîõîæå íà íåãî ïîäåéñòâîâàë íå ñòîëüêî ÌàêÊîé, ñêîëüêî êàïèòàí...   
Âóëêàíöû õîðîøî óìåþò êîíòðîëèðîâàòü áîëåâûå îùóùåíèÿ. Ó ëþäåé âñå íå òàê. ×åëîâå÷åñêîå ñóùåñòâî íå ìîæåò ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ áîëè, êîíòðîëèðîâàòü åå. Îíî ìîæåò òîëüêî òåðïåòü åå... Áîëåå èëè ìåíåå äîñòîéíî.   
È íèêàê íåëüçÿ ïîìî÷ü. Èçáàâèòü îò áîëè. Îñîáåííî åñëè ýòî, ãîðäîå... (èëè óïðÿìîå äîíåëüçÿ?), òåðÿþùåå îò áîëè ñîçíàíèå, ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå ñóùåñòâî, óïîðíî çàùèùàåòñÿ îò ìûñëåííîãî êîíòàêòà. Ýòî óæàñíî - ñìîòðåòü, êàê ñòðàäàåò äðóã. Îñîáåííî êîãäà íè÷åãî íåëüçÿ ñäåëàòü... Ïî÷òè íè÷åãî...  
Äà, îí ïîâåë ñåáÿ íå ëó÷øèì îáðàçîì, îñêîðáëÿÿ äîêòîðà. Êîòîðûé î÷åâèäíî ñàì èñïûòûâàë àíàëîãè÷íûå ÷óâñòâà. Òîëüêî åùå áîëåå ñóìáóðíûå è íåêîíòðîëèðóåìûå.   
Íó ÷òî æ, ÷òî ñäåëàíî - òî ñäåëàíî - ïîñòåïåííî ìûñëè Ñïîêà çàíÿëà ïðîáëåìà ïðîôåññîðà Ëèòòà è ðåïëèêàòîðà. Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð äåéñòâîâàë íàìåðåíî. ×òî èì äâèãàëî? Æåëàíèå âëàñòè? Íåò, íå ïîõîæå. Æåëàíèå ñòàòü íà áîëåå äðóæåñêóþ íîãó ñ òóçåìöàìè? Íå çàìåòíî, ÷òî áû ýòî ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü. ×òî îñòàåòñÿ? Ñîñòðàäàíèå? Èìåííî çà ýòî âûñêàçàëñÿ Äæåéìñ Êèðê. ×òî æ - î÷åíü ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé ìîòèâ, åñòåñòâåííî, íå èìåþùèé íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ õîëîäíîé ëîãèêîé. Òóçåìöû íå áëàãîäåíñòâóþò â ñâîåé äåðåâíå. Ãîëîä è ñìåðòü õîäÿò ðÿäîì ñ ýòèìè ëþäüìè. Ëèòò ñäåëàë äîñòàòî÷íûå çàïàñû ïèùè è îòäàë ðåïëèêàòîð â äåðåâíþ. Ýòî ÿñíî. Íî ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü äàëüøå? Äèàíà, ïîêà îíè èñêàëè âîäó - ðàññêàçàëà, ÷òî íà "èõ" òóçåìöåâ íàïàëî ñîñåäíåå ïëåìÿ, ïðîâåäàâ î, âíåçàïíî ñâàëèâøèìñÿ íà ãîëîâó æèòåëÿì áëàãîäåíñòâèè. ×àí-Êàëàíå íàïàëè è îòîáðàëè ðåïëèêàòîð.  
×àí-Êàëàíå. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè÷åãî íå èçâåñòíî îá ýòîì ïëåìåíè. Êîãäà íåò äàííûõ - íåëüçÿ äåëàòü âûâîäû. Ýòî àçû. Çíà÷èò ñåé÷àñ åãî öåëü - íàéòè ×àí-Êàëàí - ïîíàáëþäàòü çà íèìè è ñäåëàòü âûâîäû. Çàäà÷à - êðàéíå èíòåðåñíàÿ.  
À ðåïëèêàòîð? ×òî æ, è ñ íèì âñå àáñîëþòíî ÿñíî. Èíñòðóêöèÿ ïðîñòà - ïðè îáíàðóæåíèè ïðîïàâøåãî îáîðóäîâàíèÿ, â òîì ñëó÷àå åñëè íåëüçÿ ïîäíÿòü èìóùåñòâî íà êîðàáëü - íàéäåííûé îáúåêò ïîäëåæèò óíè÷òîæåíèþ. Â ôàçåðå ïîëíûé çàðÿä. Òàê ÷òî ïðîáëåì íå áóäåò. Íèêàêèõ. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, åñëè áû íå áåñïîêîéñòâî çà Äæèìà - ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà áû ïðîñòî î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé.  
  
***  
  
Êèðê ïðîñíóëñÿ ñðàçó. Òàê, ñëîâíî åãî êòî-òî òîëêíóë. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí ëåæàë íåïîäâèæíî, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ òåìíûé ñâîä ïåùåðû è íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàÿ, ãäå îí íàõîäèòñÿ.   
Ïîòîì äî ñîçíàíèÿ äîøëî, ÷òî ëåæèò îí íà äîâîëüíî æåñòêîì ïîëó, îäèí â áîëüøîé ïåùåðå..., ÷òî ëåæàòü åìó íåóäîáíî è õîëîäíî... Îí çàøåâåëèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü âûïóòàòüñÿ èç ïîä çàáîòëèâî ïîäîòêíóòîãî ïî áîêàì ïëàùà. Ðóêà òóò æå îòîçâàëàñü ãëóõîé, òîñêëèâîé áîëüþ. Îí ñãëîòíóë. Ñòðàøíî õîòåëîñü ïèòü.  
Ãäå èíòåðåñíî îñòàëüíûå? À Äèàíà? Ýòî åå ïëàù.   
ÌàêÊîé íå ìîã åãî îñòàâèòü â òàêîì áåñïîìîùíîì ïîëîæåíèè... êòî óãîäíî, íî íå Áîóíç. Äæèì ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è ïîïëåëñÿ ê âûõîäó èç ïåùåðû. Òàì áûë ñâåò, ñîëíå÷íîå òåïëî è âîäà. Ïî÷òè âñå, ÷òî åìó áûëî íóæíî â äàííûé ìîìåíò.  
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáå ïðèâèäåíèåì, âûáðàâøèìñÿ èç ñêëåïà, Äæèì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ìàíÿùå æóð÷àùåìó ðó÷üþ. Ãîëîâà íà÷àëà êðóæèòñÿ òóò æå, êàê îí âûøåë íà îòêðûòîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî. Â ïîëíîì èçíåìîæåíèè îí îïóñòèëñÿ ó ðó÷üÿ íà êîëåíè è çà÷åðïíóë âîäû.  
Ëåäÿíàÿ âîäà. Äà, ýòî áûëî òî, ÷òî íàäî.   
Íàïèâøèñü è îïîëîñíóâ ëèöî, Äæèì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ëó÷øå.   
Êóñòû íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì áåðåãó ðó÷üÿ çàøåâåëèëèñü, è ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó Äæèì óâèäåë âûáèðàâøåãîñÿ èç íèõ ÌàêÊîÿ. Â ïðàâîé ðóêå äîêòîð ñæèìàë ôàçåð, à ëåâîé áåðåæíî ïðèæèìàë ê ãðóäè êàêîé-òî íåïîíÿòíûé êîì èç âåòîê.  
-Äæèì! Çà÷åì òû âñòàë?!! - áîëüøå óäèâëåííî, ÷åì âîçìóùåííî âîñêëèêíóë ÌàêÊîé, óâèäåâ ñâîåãî ïàöèåíòà, êîòîðîãî îí îñòàâèë ïîë÷àñà íàçàä, ìèðíî ñïÿùèì â ïåùåðå.  
-Ïðèâåò, Áîóíç, - îòâåòèë Êèðê, âûòèðàÿ ëàäîíüþ ãóáû.  
Äîêòîð áûñòðî ïåðåñåê ðó÷åé è îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèë êîì íà çåìëþ. Èì îêàçàëîñü ãíåçäî, ïîëíîå äëèííûõ ÿèö ñ ãîëóáîé ñêîðëóïîé.  
-×òî ýòî?  
-Ýòî íàø çàâòðàê, - îòâåòèë äîâîëüíûé ñîáîé äîêòîð.  
-À ôàçåð òåáå çà÷åì? - ñïðîñèë êàïèòàí, ñ ñîìíåíèåì ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñêðîìíóþ äîáû÷ó, ñîâåðøåííî íå âÿçàâøóþñÿ ñ ãðîçíûì îðóæèåì è âçúåðîøåííûì âèäîì äîêòîðà.  
-Ì... çà÷åì òû âñòàë? - ïîïûòàëñÿ ÌàêÊîé ïîìåíÿòü òåìó ðàçãîâîðà. Íå ðàññêàçûâàòü æå â ñàìîì äåëå î íîâîì ñïîñîáå îõîòû, èçîáðåòåííûì äîêòîðîì. Îêîí÷àòåëüíî îãîëîäàâ, îí ïðèõâàòèë ôàçåð è îòïðàâèëñÿ îáîçðåòü áëèæàéøèå îêðåñòíîñòè íà ïðåäìåò õàâêè. Ñïîê óâåðÿë, ÷òî êðóïíûõ æèçíåííûõ ôîðì çäåñü íåò, íî ðóêà ñàìà ñæèìàëà ôàçåð âñå êðåï÷å è êðåï÷å. Îáíàðóæèâ ïîäõîäÿùèå çàðîñëè - îí âûñòðåëèë ïî êóñòàì ñ ðåæèìîì òÿæåëîãî îãëóøåíèÿ è òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî ïðîâåðèë - íå ïîïàëñÿ ëè êòî ñëó÷àéíî ïîä åãî ëó÷. Ýòîò ìàíåâð ïðèøëîñü ïîâòîðèòü ðàç ïÿòü, ïîêà, íàêîíåö, òåðïåíèå äîêòîðà áûëî âîçíàãðàæäåíî çðåëèùåì ïîëíîñòüþ îãëóøåííîãî è íå ñïîñîáíîãî ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ ãíåçäà.  
-Òàê çà÷åì òåáå ôàçåð? - ïîâòîðèë âîïðîñ Êèðê.  
-Íó... ìàëî ëè êòî òóò ìîã áðîäèòü... - îòâåòèë äîêòîð, - Ëó÷øå ñêàæè, êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?  
Êèðê âçäîõíóë.  
-Íå î÷åíü õîðîøî. À ãäå Ñïîê? - ñïðîñèë Äæèì, óñòðàèâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåé.   
-Ðóêà áîëèò? - ñòðîãî ñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé.  
-À òû êàê äóìàåøü? - íåìíîãî ñåðäèòî îòâåòèë Äæèì.  
Òåïåðü âçäîõíóë ÌàêÊîé:  
-Âîò, ÷òî áûâàåò, êîãäà íåò óñëîâèé äëÿ îêàçàíèÿ ïîìîùè...  
-Ëàäíî, ÿ ïîíÿë, - ïåðåáèë äîêòîðà Äæèì, - â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, åñëè ÿ îòêàæóñü èäòè â òâîé ëàçàðåò èëè íå ñòàíó ïðèíèìàòü ëåêàðñòâà... èëè, - äîáàâèë îí â ïðèïàäêå âåëèêîäóøèÿ, - íà÷íó ñ òîáîé ñïîðèòü ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ïîëåçíî äëÿ çäîðîâüÿ, à ÷òî íåò - ìîæåøü ìíå íàïîìíèòü Òåçàðèóñ. À ñåé÷àñ ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü: âî-ïåðâûõ, ãäå Ñïîê è Äèàíà, à âî-âòîðûõ, ÷òî âñå æå ñ òîáîé ïðèêëþ÷èëîñü â ýòîé äåðåâíå?   
-Íàïîìíþ îáÿçàòåëüíî, - ïîîáåùàë, óõìûëüíóâøèñü ÌàêÊîé. Îí óæå ñîáðàë íåáîëüøîé õîëìèê èç ñóõèõ âåòîê è ïîäæåã êîñòåðîê îäíèì ôàçåðíûì èìïóëüñîì, - Ñïîê óøåë èñêàòü ðåïëèêàòîð...  
  
***  
Ñåëåíèå ×àí-Êàëàí âûãëÿäåëî ïî÷òè òàê æå êàê ñåëåíèå Ýð-Õîíîãîâ. Èëè äàæå êàê ñòîéáèùå ïðîôåññîðà Ëèòòà. Äëèííûå ïðèçåìèñòûå ñòðîåíèÿ, êðûòûå âåòêàìè è ñîëîìîé. Íåáîëüøîé çàãîí äëÿ æèâîòíûõ, âñå òî æå çàïóñòåíèå è ïå÷àòü âûðîæäåíèÿ.   
Ñïîê óæå âòîðîé ÷àñ íàáëþäàë çà æèçíüþ ìàëåíüêîãî ïîñåëêà. Ðàííèì óòðîì îí çàíÿë íåïëîõóþ äëÿ íàáëþäåíèÿ ïîçèöèþ íà áîëüøîì ðàñêèäèñòîì äåðåâå, ðîñøåì ó îçåðà. Ãóñòàÿ êðîíà ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûâàëà âóëêàíöà. Îí âèäåë, êàê ïðîáóæäàåòñÿ ñåëåíèå, êàê íåñêîëüêî ïàñòóõîâ ïîãíàëè â ãîðû íåáîëüøîå ñòàäî æèâîòíûõ ÷óòü-÷óòü íàïîìèíàâøèõ çåìíûõ êîç. Ñïîê ìûñëåííî óëûáíóëñÿ. Îí ñðàâíèë ýòèõ ìîõíàòûõ ñîçäàíèé èìåííî ñ çåìíûìè æèâîòíûìè, íî ëèøü ïîñòîëüêó, ïîñêîëüêó íà Âóëêàíå íå ðàçâîäèëè æèâîòíûõ íà åäó. Óæå ìíîãî âåêîâ. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñëîæíî óëîâèòü àíàëîãèþ ìåæäó ýòèìè òóïûìè ãðÿçíûìè ñîçäàíèÿìè è Ã-ëëàòè. Ñ èõ çîëîòèñòîé øåðñòüþ, íåïðåâçîéäåííîé ãðàöèåé è õèòðûìè ãëàçàìè...  
Ñîáàêè ñîïðîâîæäàþùèå ñòàäî... îïÿòü àíàëîãèÿ..., âèäèìî, ó÷óÿâ âóëêàíöà, çàëèëèñü îòðûâèñòûì ëàåì, ïî÷òè âîåì. Çà ýòè çâóêè îäèí õìóðûé ïàñòóõ îòâåñèë áåäíîé ïñèíå õîðîøèé ïèíîê â áîê.  
Ñïîê ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Áåññìûñëåííàÿ æåñòîêîñòü âñåãäà óäèâëÿëà åãî â ëþäÿõ. Ïóñòü ýòè òóçåìöû íå òå ëþäè, ïîâåäåíèþ êîòîðûõ îí íå ïåðåñòàâàë ïîðàæàòüñÿ, íî îíè íå âóëêàíöû. Óæå ïî îäíîé ýòîé ïðè÷èíå áûëî ëþáîïûòíî íàáëþäàòü çà íèìè... À æåñòîêîñòü... Ïîæàëóé, ïåðâûé ðàç îí ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ ýòèì êà÷åñòâîì çåìëÿí, áóäó÷è êàäåòîì Àêàäåìèè Çâåçäíîãî ôëîòà...  
Íåò, íå â îòíîøåíèè ñåáÿ ëè÷íî. Îí áûë åäèíñòâåííûì âóëêàíöåì â Àêàäåìèè, è â îòíîøåíèè ê íåìó áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ ñêâîçèëî ëþáîïûòñòâî è êîððåêòíàÿ âåæëèâîñòü. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòó êàçàëîñü áû áëàãîæåëàòåëüíóþ àòìîñôåðó, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåóþòíî. Êîíôëèêò è ðàçðûâ ñ îòöîì, ðàçëóêà ñ ìàòåðüþ, ñ äîìîì, ñî âñåì ñâîèì ìèðîì... Îí áûë è ðàíüøå íà Çåìëå. Ìíîãî ðàç, íî ïî÷òè íèêîãäà îäèí.   
Ó÷åáà äàâàëàñü åìó ëåãêî, è îí ïîñòîÿííî çàíèìàëñÿ ôàêóëüòàòèâíî, ñòàðàÿñü äîïîëíèòåëüíûìè çàíÿòèÿìè îòâëå÷ü ñåáÿ îò ïîñòîÿííûõ ìûñëåé î äîìå è ñâîåì îäèíî÷åñòâå â ýòîì ìèðå.   
Â òîò äåíü, ïîñëå çàíÿòèé, Ñïîê ðåøèë ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ çà ïðåäåëàìè òåððèòîðèè Àêàäåìèè. Îí ðåäêî áûâàë â ãîðîäå, õîòÿ è ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî åìó íóæíî óçíàòü çåìëÿí êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå. Äà, óçíàòü, êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå òåõ, ñ êåì åìó ïðåäñòîèò æèòü è ðàáîòàòü ìíîãî ëåò.  
Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî íåáîëüøîãî ïðîóëêà, îí óñëûøàë êàê ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ, ïîëíûé îò÷àÿíèÿ è òîñêè, êðè÷èò: "Ïîìîãèòå!" Ñëåäîì ïîñëûøàëèñü çâóêè óäàðîâ, êðèê áîëè, íåâíÿòíûå ðóãàòåëüñòâà.  
Ñïîê çàâåðíóë çà óãîë.  
Â íåáîëüøîì òóïè÷êå äðàëèñü ìàëü÷èøêè.  
Èõ áûëî òðîå, äâîå ïðîòèâ îäíîãî.   
È ïîñëåäíåìó ïðèõîäèëîñü íåñëàäêî. Åãî óæå ñáèëè ñ íîã, îäèí âðàã ñèäåë íà ñïèíå, âöåïèâøèñü â âîëîñû, à âòîðîé ïîäáåæàë è ñ ðàçìàõà ïíóë ëåæàùåãî â áîê.  
-Ïîìîãèòå!  
Ñïîê ñõâàòèë ìàëü÷èøêó çà øèâîðîò, íå äàâàÿ ïîâòîðèòü ïîäëûé óäàð.  
Ìàëåíüêèé çåìëÿíèí èçâåðíóëñÿ, ïîñìîòðåòü êòî ïîìåøàë åìó âåðøèòü ðàñïðàâó?  
Ãëàçà ðåáåíêà ðàñøèðèëèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ.  
-Çà÷åì âû äåëàåòå ýòî? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê. Îí âçÿë çà ðóêó âòîðîãî õóëèãàíà, çàñòàâëÿÿ åãî ñëåçòü ñî ñïèíû ñâîåé æåðòâû.  
-Çà äåëî! - çàêðè÷àë ïåðâûé, ñòàðàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ.  
Â ýòî âðåìÿ ïîòåðïåâøèé ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. Íîñ ó ìàëü÷èøêè áûë ðàçáèò, ãëàç ïðèïóõ. Òåìíûå âîëîñû âñêëîêî÷åíû. Îí ñòîÿë, äåðæàñü çà áîê è ìîðùàñü îò áîëè. Ïî ëèöó òåêëè ñëåçû.  
Ñïîê áûë óäèâëåí òåì, íàñêîëüêî ëåãêî îí ÷èòàë ýìîöèè äåòåé. Ïîáèòûé ìàëü÷èøêà èñïûòûâàë êàê íè ñòðàííî íå òîëüêî îáëåã÷åíèå îò âíåçàïíî ïîÿâèâøåãîñÿ çàñòóïíèêà, íî è ÿâíûé ñòûä. Ïåðâûé äðà÷óí áûë ïîëîí íåãàòèâíûõ ýìîöèé, çëîáû è ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. Ýòî áûëî äàæå íåïðèÿòíî. Çàòî òîò ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðîãî Ñïîê äåðæàë çà ðóêó, áûë ñëîâíî îãîíü - ÷èñòûé è ÿðêèé, âñå ñóùåñòâî åãî áûëî ïîëíî ÷óâñòâîì ñîáñòâåííîé ïðàâîòû, óâåðåííîñòü è ãîðäîñòè.  
Ñïîê ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âìåøàëñÿ â ñèòóàöèþ - íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò è ïî÷åìó.  
Ïåðâûé õóëèãàí åùå ðàç ïîïûòàëñÿ äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî òåìíîâîëîñîãî, íî ýòî åìó íå óäàëîñü.  
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê, -Çà ÷òî îíè áèëè òåáÿ?  
-Îí ïðåäàòåëü! - çàêðè÷àë âòîðîé, -Ïðåäàòåëü!  
Ïîñòåïåííî âûÿñíèëîñü, ÷òî òðîèöà ïðèÿòåëåé ðåøèëà ñáåæàòü ñ óðîêà è ìàõíóòü â ñîñåäíèé ãîðîä â ðàçâëåêàòåëüíûé ïàðê. Íî òåìíîâîëîñûé ïàðíèøêà ðàññêàçàë î ãîòîâÿùåéñÿ ïðîäåëêå ó÷èòåëþ. Îòñèäåâ ïîëîæåííîå ÷èñëî ÷àñîâ â øêîëå, äâîå ïîéìàëè ñâîåãî áûâøåãî äðóãà è ...  
Ñïîê îòïóñòèë îáîèõ ìàëü÷èøåê.   
Îí ñòîÿë, ñîâåðøåííî ñáèòûé ñ òîëêó, ðàçìàõîì ñòðàñòåé ïî êàçàëîñü áû íè÷òîæíîìó ïîâîäó.   
-Ëàäíî, ãàäåíûø, ìû äî òåáÿ åùå äîáåðåìñÿ, - êðèêíóë ïåðâûé äðà÷óí è óáåæàë.  
Âòîðîé ñòîÿë íàõìóðèâøèñü ïåðåä âóëêàíöåì. Êóäðÿâûå âîëîñû åãî áûëè âñå â ïûëè.   
-Íåëüçÿ áèòü ëåæà÷åãî ÷åëîâåêà íîãàìè, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê.  
-ß íå áèë, - îòâåòèë ìàëü÷èê, -ýòî Øîí. Íî îí òîæå íå äîëæåí áûë ãîâîðèòü. Âåäü òàê?  
-ß íå çíàþ, -îòâåòèë Ñïîê.  
-Ýòî ïîäëî! - óïðÿìî ïîâòîðèë ìàëü÷èê.  
-ß íå õîòåë, - çàêðè÷àë òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê, -íå õîòåë! Íî Øëÿïà ñêàçàë, ÷òî ðàññêàæåò ìîåìó îòöó ïðî êíèæêè! Îí ñöàïàë ìåíÿ â êîðèäîðå!  
"Øëÿïà" - ýòî âèäèìî ïðîçâèùå ó÷èòåëÿ - äîãàäàëñÿ Ñïîê. Êîíôëèêò áûë èñ÷åðïàí.   
-Äðàêà - íå ñïîñîá ðåøåíèÿ ïðîáëåìû, -ñêàçàë Ñïîê, íå ñëèøêîì íàäåÿñü ÷òî ýòî ïðîçâó÷èò óáåäèòåëüíî.  
-À, ëàäíî, - êóäðÿâûé ìàëü÷èøêà ìàõíóë ðóêîé è óáåæàë.  
Ñïîê ïðèñåë íà êîðòî÷êè ïåðåä ïîñòðàäàâøèì.  
-Òåáå áîëüíî?  
-Íåò, - ïóõëûå ãóáû ðåáåíêà äðîæàëè, íî îí óëûáíóëñÿ, - Ñïàñèáî. Øîí - îí ïñèõîâàííûé, à Äæåê ìîé äðóã.... - ïîòîì ãëàçà åãî îïÿòü ïîäåðíóëèñü âëàãîé, îí øìûãíóë íîñîì.... áûë äðóãîì...  
Ñïîê äàæå îòîäâèíóëñÿ ÷óòü-÷óòü îò ðåáåíêà, òàêàÿ âîëíà áåçûñõîäíîãî ãîðÿ èñõîäèëà îò íåãî.  
-ß äóìàþ òåáå íóæíî ïîéòè ê âðà÷ó, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê.  
-Ìíå íå áîëüíî, - ïîâòîðèë ìàëü÷èê ÿâíóþ ëîæü. Ïîòîì âçäîõíóë è ïîáðåë ê âûõîäó èç òóïè÷êà.  
Ñïîê âñòàë è ìåäëåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ñëåäîì. Åìó õîòåëîñü óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ñ íèì âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, ÷òî äâà åãî ïðèÿòåëÿ íå æäóò â çàñàäå... îí øåë è ïîðàæàëñÿ òîìó, êàê çåìëÿíå ñïîñîáíû ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñ òàêèì íàêàëîì ýìîöèé. Äàæå â òàêîì þíîì âîçðàñòå. Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî èìåííî â äåòñòâå è ðàííåé þíîñòè äóøà èñïûòûâàåò ìàêñèìàëüíî âîçìîæíûé ðàçìàõ ñòðàñòåé? Áåëîå è ÷åðíîå. Çëî è äîáðî. Èçáèòü ñâîåãî ïóñòü è áûâøåãî äðóãà, âäâîåì, îäíîãî, äàæå åñëè è áûëà êàêàÿ òî ïîáóäèòåëüíàÿ ïðè÷èíà äëÿ ýòîãî, äà åùå ïèíàòü íîãàìè...?   
Ñïîêó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò ïîíÿòü ñâîèõ ñîêóðñíèêîâ, íå ñìîæåò ïðèíÿòü èõ ïðàâèëà èãðû, à òåì áîëåå íàâÿçàòü ñâîè...  
  
***  
-Ïåðâûé ðàç ñëûøó, ÷òî áû òàê îáðàùàëèñü ñ âðà÷àìè, - ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàë Êèðê ÌàêÊîþ.  
-Íå÷òî ïîäîáíîå áûëî è â çåìíîé èñòîðèè. Çäåñü ïðîñòî êàê-òî óæ âñå ïîñòàâëåíî íà ïîòîê...  
-Èíòåðåñíî, îòêóäà òàêîé îáû÷àé?  
-Ýòî êàê ðàç ìîæíî îáúÿñíèòü, - îòâåòèë ÌàêÊîé, - ó ìåíÿ áûëî ñ èçáûòêîì âðåìåíè, ÷òî áû âñå îáäóìàòü. Òàê âîò, çäåñü íå íóæíû êàëåêè è óáîãèå. Èõ íåêîìó êîðìèòü, ïîëüçû îò íèõ íåò, âîò íå÷åãî è ñïàñàòü òåõ, êòî, âîçìîæíî, âûæèâåò, íî áóäåò îáóçîé...  
-Íó ÷òî, æ îáúÿñíåíèå íå õóæå ëþáîãî äðóãîãî, - îòîçâàëñÿ Êèðê, - Ëèòò ñêàçàë, ÷òî òóçåìöû êàê òî ïî îñîáåííîìó îòíîñÿòñÿ ê ñâîèì îáû÷àÿì, çàêîíàì è òðàäèöèÿì. ßêîáû èìåííî ýòî ïîìîãàåò èì âûæèòü. Ïîýòîìó ñîáëþäåíèå çàêîíà âîçâåäåíî â àáñîëþò.  
-Âèäèøü ëè... - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé, ÷óòü ïîäóìàâ, - ëþáîå ïðàâèëî èëè çàêîí - ýòî ñâîåãî ðîäà èäåàëüíûé ïðèíöèï. Òî, ÷òî äîëæíî áûòü. Íî ó êàæäîãî ïðàâèëà - äîëæíî áûòü èñêëþ÷åíèå. Òîëüêî òîãäà ïðàâèëî áóäåò ñïðàâåäëèâûì. Õîòÿ ýòî - ïàðàäîêñ. Òà æå Ïåðâàÿ äèðåêòèâà... Êîãäà òû âèäèøü ÷òî ìîæåøü ïîìî÷ü - ïî÷åìó áû è íå ïîìî÷ü?  
-Ñïîê ñ òîáîé áû íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ.  
-Ñïîê - ñàìûé õèòðûé âóëêàíåö èç òåõ êîãî ÿ çíàþ, - ñêàçàë äîêòîð ñ òàêèì âèäîì, ñëîâíî â åãî çàïèñíîé êíèæêå õðàíèëèñü àäðåñà êàê ìèíèìóì ïîëîâèíû ÷ëåíîâ Âóëêàíñêîé Àêàäåìèè íàóê, - è åñëè îí ðåøèò, ÷òî Ïåðâóþ äèðåêòèâó ñòîèò íàðóøèòü - îí ñäåëàåò ýòî òàê, ÷òî íèêòî è íèêîãäà åãî íå ïîéìàåò çà ðóêó.  
Êèðê õìûêíóë:  
-Çíà÷èò, ïî-òâîåìó, - çàêîí õîðîø, òîëüêî åñëè òû ñîãëàñåí ñ íèì?  
-Çàêîí äîëæåí áûòü òàêîâ, ÷òî áû ÿ ñ íèì áûë ñîãëàñåí, - íåìåäëåííî îòîçâàëñÿ ÌàêÊîé, - èíà÷å - çà÷åì îí?  
-È ÷òî, Ïåðâàÿ äèðåêòèâà - ýòî òîò çàêîí, ñ êîòîðûì òû ñîãëàñåí?   
-Ì... ïî÷òè. Åñëè ìîæíî äåëàòü èñêëþ÷åíèÿ... äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû ñïàñòè, ÷üþ íè áóäü æèçíü - òîãäà äà, ÿ ñîãëàñåí. Áåññìûñëåííàÿ ãèáåëü - íèêîãäà ìåíÿ íå âäîõíîâëÿëà...  
Îíè âñå òàê æå ñèäåëè ó ðó÷üÿ. Ñîëíöå ïîñòåïåííî ïîäíèìàëîñü. ÌàêÊîé ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîãîâîðèë áû åùå, íî îí ñî âñå âîçðàñòàþùåé òðåâîãîé ïîãëÿäûâàë íà êàïèòàíà. Îñóíóâøååñÿ ëèöî Êèðêà áûëî õìóðûì è íàïðÿæåííûì, è äîêòîð âèäåë êàê ãîðèò ëèõîðàäî÷íûé ðóìÿíåö íà åãî ùåêàõ. Ñàìîå ëó÷øåå, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñåé÷àñ - ýòî ïîÿâëåíèå òåëåïîðòàöèîííîãî ëó÷à ñ Êðèñòèíîé ×àïåë ñ ïîëíîé àïòå÷êîé ìåäèêàìåíòîâ...  
Âìåñòî ýòîãî, äîêòîðó ïî÷óäèëèñü êàêèå-òî ðàâíîìåðíûå çâóêè. Ïîõðóñòûâàíèå ãðàâèÿ? Äîêòîð îãëÿíóëñÿ. Ïîêà íè÷åãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíîãî, íî...  
-Äæèì, - ñêàçàë îí, - ìîæåò áûòü íàì ëó÷øå...  
Êóñòû â îòäàëåíèè çàøåâåëèëèñü, è ïîêàçàëñÿ ñèëóýò òóçåìöà.  
Êèðê è ÌàêÊîé ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Ïîòîì, íå ñãîâàðèâàÿñü, îíè î÷åíü òèõî è îñòîðîæíî îòñòóïèëè â ïåùåðó.  
-Ýòî äûì îò êîñòðà èõ ïðèâëåê, Áîóíç, - ñêàçàë Êèðê.   
Äîêòîð ìîë÷àë. Óïðåê áûë ñïðàâåäëèâ. Åñëè èõ íàéäóò è ñõâàòÿò, ðàñïðàâà áóäåò êîðîòêîé.   
  
***  
Íåò, ñèäåòü íà ýòîì äåðåâå è ïðåäàâàòüñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿì - áûëî íå äëÿ íåãî. Òåì áîëåå ÷òî íè÷åãî èíòåðåñíîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî. Ñïîê åùå ðàç ïðîâåðèë òðèêîäåðîì ìåñòíîñòü. Ðåïëèêàòîð ÿâíî íàõîäèëñÿ â îäíîé èç õèæèí. Âîçìîæíî âîí â òîé öåíòðàëüíîé, ñ ïëîñêîé äëèííîé êðûøåé. Íî êàê äî íåãî äîáðàòüñÿ íà âèäó âñåé äåðåâíè? Æäàòü òåìíîòû? Î÷åíü íåðàöèîíàëüíûé ðàñõîä âðåìåíè... Ìåòîä êàïèòàíà Êèðêà íà÷èíàë êàçàòüñÿ åìó âñå áîëåå è áîëåå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì. Íî, âðÿä ëè íàñåëåíèå äåðåâíè ïîçâîëèò åìó ñïîêîéíî âûíåñòè ðåïëèêàòîð. Óíè÷òîæèòü ïðèáîð íà ìåñòå? Ýòî êðàéíèé âàðèàíò... è ïîòîì, âñå ðàâíî, ìîæíî ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ òîé æå ðàçãíåâàííîé òîëïîé.  
Ñïîê ëåãêî ñïðûãíóë íà çåìëþ è îòïðàâèëñÿ âñëåä çà ïàñòóõàìè.  
Ñïóñòÿ ïîë÷àñà â öåíòð ñåëåíèÿ âîøåë âûñîêèé ïàñòóõ ñ íàêèíóòûì íà ãîëîâó êàïþøîíîì. ×åëîâåê øåë ìåäëåííî, ïàðó ðàç îí îòâåòèë íà ïðèâåòñòâèå, êèâíóâ êîìó-òî.  
Äà, òî÷íî, òàê è åñòü. Â öåíòðàëüíîé õèæèíå íèêòî íå æèë. Çäåñü áûëî óñòðîåíî, ÷òî-òî òèïà àëòàðÿ. Ðåïëèêàòîð, ñèÿÿ íà÷èùåííûìè áîêàìè, ñòîÿë íà íåáîëüøîì ïëåòåíîì âîçâûøåíèè, ñïëîøü óâèòîì çåëåíûì ïëþùîì. Íà äëèííîì ïîäíîñå ëåæàëè ïîäíîøåíèÿ íîâîìó Áîãó.  
Ðÿäîì ñòîÿë ñòðàæ. Ìîëîäîé âîèí ïðèâåòëèâî êèâíóë âîøåäøåìó.  
Ïåðâûé îôèöåð "Ýíòåðïðàéçà" áûñòðî îöåíèë ñèòóàöèþ è äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà íåáîëüøóþ ìåòàëëè÷åñêóþ çàæèãàëêó. Ïðîâåðèâ åå ýëåìåíò - îí ïîêàçàë çàæèãàëêó ñòðàæó è îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèë ñâîé "ïîäàðîê" íà ïîäíîñ. Ñïîê íå ñïåøèë. Îí äåëàë âèä, ÷òî ðàññìàòðèâàåò ïîäíîøåíèÿ: ñòàòóýòêè, ìîíåòû, óêðàøåíèÿ, îðóæèå.   
Çàæèãàëêà âíåçàïíî èçäàëà ñòðàííûé ïèñê è âñïûõíóëà îãíåì.  
Ñòðàæ óäèâëåííî ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ïîäíîñîì. ×òî ñäåëàë äàëüøå Ñïîê - íå äîãàäàëñÿ áû òîëüêî ëåíèâûé. Òåëî ñòðàæíèêà îáìÿêëî â åãî ðóêàõ.  
Ñïîê îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèë þíîøó íà çåìëþ, ñêèíóë ñ ïëå÷ ïàñòóøüþ êîòîìêó è ñòàë çàïèõèâàòü â íåå ðåïëèêàòîð. Ïðèáîð ëåãêî ñêîëüçíóë â îáúåìèñòûé ìåøîê. Ìîæíî áûëî áû óõîäèòü.   
Âóëêàíåö îáåðíóëñÿ. Îäèí èç "ïîäàðêîâ" ïðèâëåê åãî âíèìàíèå - ðèñóíîê, ñäåëàííûé î÷åâèäíî äåòñêîé ðóêîé, íà äðåâåñíîé êîðå.. Ñõåìàòè÷íîå èçîáðàæåíèå ðåïëèêàòîðà, ïîòîì íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâå÷êîâ... äâîå âçðîñëûõ è ðåáåíîê... àâòîð ðèñóíêà? Ïîä íèìè áûëà ïðîâåäåíà æèðíàÿ ÷åðòà è íàðèñîâàíî åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâå÷êîâ... ïîõîæå... äåòåé? Íî íèæíèå ôèãóðêè íå ðàäîâàëèñü æèçíè, êàê âåðõíèå, à íàïðîòèâ áûëè íàðèñîâàíû â ãîðèçîíòàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè. Ñìûñë ðèñóíêà áûë î÷åâèäåí.  
Ñïîê ïîìåäëèë åùå ñåêóíäó...  
***  
-Åñëè äåëî äîéäåò äî äðàêè, - ñêàçàë Êèðê òèõî - òî äåëî ïëîõî...   
Îí ñèäåë ó ñòåíû ïåùåðû, ïîãëàæèâàÿ ðàíåííóþ ðóêó.   
-Äæèì... âîçüìè ôàçåð, - äîêòîð ïðîòÿíóë êàïèòàíó îðóæèå.  
-Íåò, Áîóíç, ïóñòü áóäåò ó òåáÿ...  
-Áåðè, ãîâîðþ, - çëî çàøèïåë äîêòîð, - ÿ ñìîãó çà ñåáÿ ïîñòîÿòü è òàê! ßñíî?  
ÌàêÊîé ïîëîæèë îðóæèå íà êàìåíü îêîëî êàïèòàíà è îñòîðîæíî âûãëÿíóë èç ïåùåðû.   
Íåñêîëüêî òóçåìöåâ ñòîÿëè ó èõ êîñòðà, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ñëåäû.  
Äîêòîð îòñòóïèë âî âíóòðü.  
-Äæèì, âñòàâàé! Íóæíî óõîäèòü! Ñïîê ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòà ïåùåðà ñêâîçíàÿ. Ïîéäåì íà äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó!  
Êàïèòàí íåëîâêî ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. Â ëåâîé ðóêå îí äåðæàë ôàçåð.  
Ìîæíî áûëî áû ïðîÿâèòü ãåðîéñòâî è ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî òèïà: "Èäè, ÿ òåáÿ ïðèêðîþ", íî ìîìåíò áûë ÿâíî íåóäà÷íûé. ÌàêÊîé ñ îïàñêîé îãëÿíóëñÿ íà âõîä. Íà ðåøåíèå îñòàâàëèñü ñåêóíäû. Äðóçüÿ áûñòðî ïîøëè â ãëóáü ïåùåðû.  
  
Áûñòðåå! Îíè óæå ïî÷òè äîáåæàëè äî ñåðåäèíû õîäà, òóäà, ãäå ïåðâûé ðàç äîêòîð ïîïûòàëñÿ èçâëå÷ü ñòðåëó èç ðóêè Äæèìà.  
Ñçàäè ñëûøàëñÿ òîïîò.  
-Áîóíç...  
ÌàêÊîé îáåðíóëñÿ. Êèðê, åëå äûøà, ñòîÿë ó ñòåíû ïåùåðû ñ ñîâåðøåííî áåëûì ëèöîì. Ïîâÿçêà íà åãî ðóêå âíîâü ïðîìîêëà îò êðîâè.  
Äîêòîð ïîäñêî÷èë ê ñâîåìó äðóãó è âçÿë ó íåãî èç ðóêè ôàçåð.   
Êàê ðàç âî âðåìÿ - èç-çà óãëà âûëåòåëî íåñêîëüêî òóçåìöåâ. ÌàêÊîé õëàäíîêðîâíî íàæàë íà ñïóñê. Ðåæèì òÿæåëîãî îãëóøåíèÿ ñâàëèë ïåðâóþ âîëíó íàïàäàâøèõ. Òóò æå, èç-çà óãëà, â íèõ ïîëåòåëè êàìíè.  
Ìåòêèì óäàðîì êòî-òî âûáèë ó íåãî èç ðóê îðóæèå. ÌàêÊîé ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ôàçåðîì, íî ñëåäóþùàÿ âîëíà íàïàäàâøèõ, ÷åëîâåê ïÿòü èëè øåñòü óæå êèíóëàñü íà íèõ.  
  
***  
Ñïîê âîçâðàùàëñÿ îáðàòíî ïî÷òè áåãîì. ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî åìó, ÷òî íóæíî ñïåøèòü.   
Îí ñïîêîéíî ïðîøåë ïî ïîñåëêó, çàêèíóâ íåáðåæíî íà ñïèíó êîòîìêó. Ðåïëèêàòîð áûë äîâîëüíî òÿæåëîé øòóêîé, êèëîãðàìì ñîðîê, íå ìåíüøå. Íî èìåííî ýòà íåáðåæíàÿ ëåãêîñòü ñ êîòîðîé Ñïîê òàùèë ñâîþ íîøó - áûëà ñïàñåíèåì.   
Íî âñå æå ê èñõîäó ïóòè îí íåìíîãî óñòàë.  
Îí ðàçìûøëÿë ïî ïîâîäó òàêîé çàäåðæêè â èõ îáíàðóæåíèè "Ýíòåðïðàéçîì". Äàæå åñëè Äèàíà è ñîîáùèëà î ïðîèñøåäøåì ñ îïîçäàíèåì... à ýòî âïîëíå ìîãëî áûòü... äîðîãà òðóäíà è îïàñíà... Ãðóïïà âûñàäêè äîëæíà ñâÿçûâàòüñÿ ñ êîðàáëåì íå ðåæå ÷åì îäèí ðàç â ÷åòûðå ÷àñà. Åñëè èíîé ñðîê íå óñòàíîâëåí ïðè âûñàäêå. Ïðè íåïîëó÷åíèè èçâåñòèÿ â óñòàíîâëåííûé ñðîê - àâòîìàòè÷åñêè íà÷èíàëñÿ ïîèñê ïðîïàâøèõ. ×òî æå ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ?   
Åäèíñòâåííîå áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ïðàâäîïîäîáíîå îáúÿñíåíèå Ñïîê ñâÿçûâàë ñ ïåðèîäè÷åñêè âîçíèêàþùèìè âîçìóùåíèÿìè â ÿäðå ïëàíåòû, ÷òî îòðàæàëîñü íà ãåîìàãíèòíîé îáñòàíîâêå è çàòðóäíÿëî ïîèñê. Èìåííî ýòèìè âîçìóùåíèÿìè îí è çàíèìàëñÿ, äî òîãî êàê ïðèøëîñü îòëîæèòü íàó÷íóþ ðàáîòó è ïåðåêëþ÷èòüñÿ íà ïðîáëåìó íàðóøåíèÿ Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû.   
Ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê çíàêîìîìó ðó÷üþ, îí óñëûøàë âîçìóùåííûé ãîëîñ ÌàêÊîÿ:  
-Óáåðè îò íåãî ëàïû, òû ãðÿçíàÿ îáåçüÿíà, ñëûøèøü?! Òû ÷òî, íå âèäèøü, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò èäòè?!  
Ñïîê ðàçäâèíóë êóñòû íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå ðó÷üÿ.  
ÌàêÊîé ñòîÿë â îêðóæåíèè òóçåìöåâ ñî ñâÿçàííûìè çà ñïèíîé ðóêàìè. Ãîëóáàÿ ðóáàøêà äîêòîðà áûëà èçîäðàíà, îáíàæåííûå ïî ëîêîòü ðóêè âñå â ññàäèíàõ è ñèíÿêàõ. Íî åãî ñîñòîÿíèå áûëî ÿâíî ëó÷øå ñîñòîÿíèÿ êàïèòàíà, êîòîðîãî äâà òóçåìöà áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëèñü çàñòàâèòü âñòàòü íà íîãè.  
Ñïîê ñêèíóë ñ ïëå÷ òÿæåëûé ìåøîê. Ðóêà ñòèñíóëà ôàçåð. Âíåçàïíî ñçàäè îí óñëûøàë çâóê ïðèáëèæàþùåãî òåëåïîðòàöèîííîãî ëó÷à.   
Íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå óçíàë - íàñêîëüêî ýòîò çâóê ïîêàçàëñÿ åìó ëó÷øå ëþáîé ìóçûêè ìèðà, êîãäà ÷åòâåðî ïàðíåé èç ñëóæáû áåçîïàñíîñòè âî ãëàâå ñ Ïàâëîì ×åõîâûì ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëèñü çà åãî ñïèíîé.  
Ñïîê ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ïðèçûâàÿ ê òèøèíå, ïîòîì â òðåõ ñëîâàõ îáúÿñíèë ñèòóàöèþ.  
***  
Êèðê ëåæàë íà êðîâàòè â ñâîåé êàþòå è, ñîâåðøåííî ÷åñòíî, ïûòàëñÿ âûïîëíèòü óêàçàíèå äîêòîðà - à èìåííî, çàñíóòü. Ðóêà òåïåðü ïî÷òè íå áåñïîêîèëà åãî. Êàê òîëüêî èõ ïîäíÿëè íà áîðò, åùå â òðàíñïîðòíîì îòñåêå, ÌàêÊîé ââåë åìó îáåçáîëèâàþùèé ñîñòàâ. Âñå îñòàëüíîå çàíÿëî îêîëî ÷àñà. Ñíà÷àëà äóø, ïîòîì îïåðàöèîííàÿ, ãäå ÌàêÊîé íàêîíåö âñåðüåç çàíÿëñÿ åãî ðóêîé. Ïðèøëîñü ñíîâà âñêðûâàòü ðàíó, ïðîìûâàòü, äåçèíôèöèðîâàòü, ñðàùèâàòü ïîðàíåííûå ìûøöû. Ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ â ýòî âðåìÿ ïîòîëîê ëàçàðåòà, Äæèì ëåíèâî ðàçìûøëÿë íà òåìó, ñêîëüêî ñòðàäàíèé ñïîñîáíî äîñòàâèòü â ïðèíöèïå ïóñòÿêîâîå ðàíåíèå. Íåìíîãî ñòèìóëÿòîðîâ, ïèòàòåëüíûé ñîñòàâ... è â çàâåðøåíèå òàêîå ìÿãêîå, òàêîå çíàêîìîå, è òàêîå ïðèÿòíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ïðîòîïëàçåðà. "Äàæå øðàìà íå îñòàíåòñÿ" - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé, äîâîëüíî ñèÿÿ ãëàçàìè. "À òåïåðü - îòäûõàòü".  
Åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî óäàëîñü âûòîðãîâàòü - ýòî òî, ÷òî îí áóäåò îòäûõàòü â ñâîåé êàþòå, à íå â ëàçàðåòå.  
Íî ñïàòü ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü.  
Òî, ÷òî ïîìîùü ïîäîñïåëà âî âðåìÿ - ýòî áûëî, êîíå÷íî, õîðîøî. Íî Äæåéìñ Êèðê íèêîãäà è íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî èõ íàéäóò. Ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî. Òåïåðü áû ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ëèòòîì è åãî ñâîåîáðàçíûì îòíîøåíèåì ê Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâå...  
Êèðêó õîòåëîñü ïîéòè íà ìîñòèê è ïîãîâîðèòü ñî Ñïîêîì, íî îí äàë ñëîâî ÌàêÊîþ, ÷òî êàê ìèíèìóì ÷àñîâ ñåìü-âîñåìü ïîñâÿòèò îòäûõó.   
"Òû ñàì ïðîñèë íàïîìíèòü î Òåçàðèóñå êàê òîëüêî ðåøèøü, ÷òî ëó÷øå ìåíÿ çíàåøü, ÷òî íóæíî äåëàòü äëÿ ñîõðàíåíèÿ çäîðîâüÿ" - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé.  
×åðò!  
Õîðîøî õîòü Ñïîê íàøåë ðåïëèêàòîð. Îäíîé ïðîáëåìîé ìåíüøå. Îñòàâèòü êîìàíäó ïðîôåññîðà íà ïëàíåòå? Íî îíè óìèðàþò îò ãîëîäà. Îòäàòü ðåïëèêàòîð èì? Íî ãäå ãàðàíòèÿ, ÷òî Ëèòò ñíîâà íå îòäàñò ïðèáîð òóçåìöàì? Ïðèíóäèòåëüíî ýâàêóèðîâàòü èõ ñ ïëàíåòû? Íäà. Êðèêó áóäåò...   
À åùå Êåâèí... ×òî òàì Ñïîê ãîâîðèë? Íå òî ÷òî áû îí ïîâåðèë â ðàññêàç î êàêîì-òî òàì ïàòîëîãè÷åñêîì îïüÿíåíèè... íàäî ñïðîñèòü ÌàêÊîÿ, áûâàåò òàêîå èëè íåò? Ìîæåò âñå òàêè áûâàåò?... Âñå ðàâíî íóæíî áóäåò ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ïàðíåì... è Ëèòò, òî æå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü... íóæíî...íóæíî...  
Ãîëîâà ñòàëà êàêàÿ-òî òÿæåëàÿ. Êèðê çàâîðî÷àëñÿ, óñòðàèâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåé íà êðîâàòè... "Âñå æå ÌàêÊîé õîðîøî ïîäîáðàë äîçó è ñîñòàâ ëåêàðñòâà" - ïîäóìàë Äæèì, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà, - "Íàìåøàë âñå ñðàçó... À, ëàäíî, íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ åñëè ÿ ñîñíó ïàðó ÷àñèêîâ..."  
***  
-Ìèñòåð Êîýí, ÿ âàñ íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàþ. Ïîâòîðèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, - êàïèòàí Äæåéìñ Ò. Êèðê, íàõìóðèâøèñü, ñìîòðåë íà ìîëîäîãî òåõíèêà. È âçãëÿä åãî áûë äàëåê îò âîñõèùåíèÿ.  
Ïðîñíóâøèñü îêîëî âîñüìè ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà ïî êîðàáåëüíîìó âðåìåíè, Äæèì ðåøèë çàíÿòüñÿ äåëàìè. Îí íå òåðïåë îòêëàäûâàòü ðåøåíèå âàæíûõ âîïðîñîâ. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òî áû ïðîäîëæàòü âàëÿòüñÿ â êðîâàòè - íóæíî, íàêîíåö, îïðåäåëèòüñÿ - ÷òî äåëàòü ñ êîìàíäîé ïðîôåññîðà. Íó è, êîíå÷íî, ñ Î`Ðàéëè.  
Åñëè ñ ïåðâîé ïðîáëåìîé áûëî áîëåå èëè ìåíåå âñå ïîíÿòíî, òî âòîðàÿ ïðîáëåìà ñîâåðøåííî ñâîáîäíî ðàçãóëèâàëà ïî êîðàáëþ.  
Äæèì íàïðàâëÿëñÿ ê òóðáîëèôòó, êîãäà Êåâèí ïîïàëñÿ åìó íà ãëàçà.   
Þíîøà òóò æå âûòÿíóëñÿ â ñòðóíêó, îòäàâàÿ ÷åñòü.   
Êèðê âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî ñî ñìåøàííûì ÷óâñòâîì óäèâëåíèÿ, òðåâîãè è äàæå âîçìóùåíèÿ. Â êàïèòàíñêîé ãîëîâå åùå íåìíîãî òóìàíèëîñü, è Êèðê ñ çàïîçäàíèåì âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ñàì ïðèêàçàë Ñïîêó ðåøèòü âîïðîñ ïî Î`Ðàéëè. È ÷òî? ×òî ñäåëàë Ñïîê? Âûïóñòèë èç ïîä àðåñòà äåáîøèðà? Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó òàê è áûëî.   
Êèðê ñîçâàë íåáîëüøîå ñîâåùàíèå èç ñåáÿ, äîêòîðà ÌàêÊîÿ è Ñïîêà.   
Ñïîê çàïàçäûâàë.   
Äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé, ñèäåâøèé â êðåñëå, õìûêíóë è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
-Ì... ÿ... ìû... íó â ñìûñëå... ß ñàì ïîðåçàëñÿ. Íå÷àÿííî. Êåâèí ìåíÿ íå òðîãàë.  
-Âû ëæåòå. Ìíå âêëþ÷èòü âåðèôèêàòîð èëè ìû ïîäîæäåì ìèñòåðà Ñïîêà? - õîëîäíî óòî÷íèë Êèðê.  
Êîýí âçäðîãíóë. Îõ, ïîõîæå êàïèòàí íà íåãî ðàçîçëèëñÿ.   
-Íåò, ñýð.   
-×òî íåò? Âû ÷òî õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âû ìíå òóò ãîâîðèòå ïðàâäó? Èëè ÷òî?  
-Äà, ñýð, Ì... ÿ ñàì, - ïóòàÿñü â ñëîâàõ ïðîáîðìîòàë Êîýí.   
-Äà? Î÷åíü èíòåðåñíóþ èñòîðèþ âû ìíå òóò ðàññêàçûâàåòå, - Êèðê ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîíôåðåíö-çàëó, ãäå è ïðîèñõîäèë ðàçãîâîð. Ïîòîì âêëþ÷èë íàñòîëüíûé êîìïüþòåð.   
-Ïðîãðàììà âåðèôèêàöèè.  
-Ïîæàëóéñòà, êàïèòàí! ß ëèøü õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò ïðåòåíçèé!  
-Îòâåò ïîäòâåðæäàþ, - ïîñëûøàëñÿ ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ãîëîñ.  
-Äæèì, - òèõî ïîçâàë êàïèòàíà ÌàêÊîé.  
Êèðê âçãëÿíóë íà äîêòîðà, íî ïîòîì ñíîâà îáðàòèëñÿ ê ìîëîäîìó òåõíèêó:  
-Ñåìü ÷åëîâåê, ñëûøèòå ìåíÿ, ìèñòåð Êîýí, ñåìü ÷åëîâåê, ýòî, êàê ìèíèìóì, âèäåëè êàê ìèñòåð Î`Ðàéëè óäàðèë âàñ íîæîì.   
-Òàì áûëà îáùàÿ äðàêà, êàïèòàí, - óïîðíî ïîâòîðèë Ëàððè Êîýí, - Êåâèí..., - îí çàìîë÷àë, ÷óâñòâóÿ âèíó çà ýòó ëîæü.  
-Íó?  
-ß íå áóäó ïîäàâàòü æàëîáó. Èçâèíèòå.  
-Ýòî îêîí÷àòåëüíîå ðåøåíèå? - ìðà÷íî ñïðîñèë Êèðê.  
-Äà, - îòâåòèë Ëàððè Êîýí, ìûñëåííî ãîòîâÿñü ê ñïèñàíèþ íà áåðåã.  
-Óáèðàéòåñü îòñþäà.  
-×òî? Äà? Ñïàñèáî!  
Äæèì Êèðê ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå.  
-Õî÷åøü ñîâåò? - ñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Íåâàæíî íóæåí ìíå ñîâåò èëè íåò, òû âñå ðàâíî åãî äàøü! Òàê ÷òî íå òÿíè, âûêëàäûâàé!  
Äîêòîð ÷óòü îáèæåíî ïîäæàë ãóáû. Íî ïîòîì îòâåòèë:  
-Îòñòàíü îò ïàðíÿ, Äæèì. Çàáóäü ýòó èñòîðèþ.   
-À çàâòðà? ×òî òû ìíå ïîñîâåòóåøü çàâòðà, åñëè êòî-òî åùå ðåøèò ïîìàõàòü íîæîì?  
-Äóìàþ, òàêîãî áîëüøå íè ïðîèçîéäåò. Íè ñ êåì-òî åùå, íè òåì áîëåå ñ Êåâèíîì.  
-Ýòî îòêóäà òàêàÿ óâåðåííîñòü?   
ÌàêÊîé ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
-Òû ÷òî, äóìàåøü, íàø óøàñòûé ïðîêóðîð ïðîñòî òàê îòïóñòèë ïàðíÿ?  
-À îí ÷òî, ñèäèò ó íåãî ïîä àðåñòîì?  
-Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, îí åãî íàêàçàë. È äîâîëüíî ñóðîâî.  
-Äà? À ïî÷åìó ÿ îá ýòîì íå çíàþ?  
-Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà, êàïèòàí, - ïðîçâó÷àë ãîëîñ Ñïîêà, âõîäÿùåãî â çàë ñîâåùàíèé, - ÿ íå óñïåë âíåñòè ñîîòâåòñòâóþùóþ çàïèñü â êîìïüþòåð.  
-Ïåðâûé ðàç ñëûøó, - òóò æå ðàäîñòíî âñòðåïåíóëñÿ ÌàêÊîé, - ÷òî òû, ÷òî òî çàáûë ñäåëàòü!  
-Äîêòîð, ÿ ñêàçàë íå çàáûë, à íå óñïåë, - ïîïðàâèë äîêòîðà Ñïîê, - Åñòåñòâåííî äëÿ âàñ ýòà ðàçíèöà íåñóùåñòâåííàÿ...  
-ß âàì íå ìåøàþ? - ñ âåæëèâîé ìèíîé ñïðîñèë Êèðê.  
-Èçâèíèòå êàïèòàí, ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó îáúÿñíèòü. Äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé çàâåðèë ìåíÿ, ÷òî âû áóäåòå îòäûõàòü äî ñëåäóþùåãî óòðà, è ÿ ðåøèë çàíÿòüñÿ îôèöèàëüíîé ÷àñòüþ íåñêîëüêî ïîçäíåå.   
-Íåóæåëè?  
-Íó äà, Äæèì, - ðàçâåë ðóêàìè ÌàêÊîé, òî ëåêàðñòâî, êîòîðîå ÿ äàë òåáå, áûëî äîâîëüíî ñèëüíîé øòóêîé...  
-ß çàìåòèë, - îòâåòèë Êèðê, - ÿ îòëè÷íî âûñïàëñÿ. Íî íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó òû ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ ñïîñîáåí ïðîñïàòü äâàäöàòü ÷àñîâ ïîäðÿä?  
-Âèäèìî äîêòîð ñëèøêîì ñàìîíàäåÿííî ïîäîøåë ê ñîñòàâó ñâîåãî ñðåäñòâà, - ëþáåçíî ïîÿñíèë Ñïîê.  
-×òî?! Òû íà ÷òî íàìåêàåøü?! - âñêèíóëñÿ ÌàêÊîé.  
-Ýé, âû äâîå! - íà÷èíàÿ ñåðäèòñÿ, ïðåðâàë èõ Êèðê, - ß õî÷ó çíàòü ÷òî òû ñäåëàë ñ Î`Ðàéëè?  
-ß çàïðåòèë åìó óïîòðåáëåíèå ñïèðòíîãî äî êîíöà íàøåãî ïîëåòà, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê.  
ÌàêÊîé çàõèõèêàë:  
-Äëÿ èðëàíäöà - ýòî óæàñíîå íàêàçàíèå, Äæèì. Ñîãëàñèñü?  
Êèðê ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà Ñïîêà. ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî åìó, ÷òî íå âñå òàê ïðîñòî.  
-À òâîÿ òåîðèÿ, ïðî íåîáû÷íîå îïüÿíåíèå? Îíà â ñèëå? Áîóíç, òû ìîæåøü, ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó?  
-Óâû, Äæèì, ñåé÷àñ äèàãíîñòèðîâàòü ïîäîáíîå íàðóøåíèå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòñÿ âîçìîæíûì. Òàê êàê äëÿ ïðîâåðêè íåîáõîäèìî óïîòðåáëåíèå àëêîãîëÿ, ÷òî âèäèìî òåïåðü äëÿ Î`Ðàéëè íåâîçìîæíî. Íî ïî êîñâåííûì ïðèçíàêàì... ì... ìîæíî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îí äåéñòâîâàë ïðàêòè÷åñêè â íåâìåíÿåìîì ñîñòîÿíèè...   
-Åñëè âû íå ñîãëàñíû ñ ìîèì ðåøåíèåì... - íà÷àë Ñïîê, - âû ìîæåòå...  
-Íåò, - Êèðê ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, - ß ïîðó÷èë ýòîò âîïðîñ òåáå. Òû ðåøèë. Ëàäíî. Íî íàäî ñêàçàòü, ïàðåíü ëåãêî îòäåëàëñÿ.   
-ß áû òàê íå ñêàçàë, - ñíîâà âñòàâèë ÌàêÊîé, - Ñïîê, òû íå âñå ñêàçàë.  
-Íî ýòîò àñïåêò íå èìååò íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê íàêàçàíèþ êàê ê òàêîâîìó.  
-×òî? ß ÷òî-òî ïðîïóñòèë? Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí òÿíóòü âàñ îáîèõ çà ÿçûê ñåãîäíÿ?  
Ñïîê ïîäíÿë áðîâü, ÷óòü óäèâëåíî.  
-À, äàé ÿ ñêàæó, - ñíîâà ðàññìåÿëñÿ ÌàêÊîé, - Áåäíîìó ïàðíþ ïðîïèñàíû â êà÷åñòâå ïðîôèëàêòè÷åñêîé ìåðû äåñÿòîê óðîêîâ ïî âóëêàíñêîé ìåòîäèêå ïîäàâëåíèÿ ýìîöèé. ß, ïðàâî, åìó íå çàâèäóþ.  
-Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, äîêòîð, èìåííî âàì òîæå íå ïîìåøàëî áû õîòÿ áû èçðåäêà çàíèìàòüñÿ ìåäèòàöèåé. Âàøà ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ïðèðîäà...  
-Äîâîëüíî, ãîñïîäà, ÿ ïîíÿë, - îòâåòèë Êèðê. - Åäèíñòâåííîå, Ñïîê, ïîçàáîòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî áû î íàêàçàíèè óçíàë ýêèïàæ. Íå ñîáèðàþñü ïîäàâàòü äóðíîé ïðèìåð. Òåïåðü çàéìåìñÿ áîëåå ñëîæíîé ïðîáëåìîé. Ëèòò. Ìíåíèÿ? Ðåêîìåíäàöèè?  
-ß çà ýâàêóàöèþ ñ ïëàíåòû, - íåìåäëåííî îòîçâàëñÿ ÌàêÊîé, - îò÷åò ìîåãî îòäåëà ïðàêòè÷åñêè ãîòîâ. Ñèòóàöèÿ êðàéíå òðåâîæíàÿ. Îíè äîëæíû íîðìàëüíî ïèòàòüñÿ, èíà÷å ëþáàÿ èíôåêöèÿ, ëþáîé ñòðåññ - ìîæåò ïðèâåñòè ê ôàòàëüíûì ïîñëåäñòâèÿì. Íó, à ïî ïîâîäó íàðóøåíèÿ Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû... íå âèæó ïðè÷èí íå äàòü äåëó îôèöèàëüíîãî õîäà. Ýòè òóçåìöû ìíå ñîâåðøåííî íå ïî äóøå. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ñóæó ñóáúåêòèâíî...  
-Íåñîìíåííî, ñóáúåêòèâíî, - ïîäòâåðäèë Ñïîê, íî îãðàíè÷èëñÿ òîëüêî ýòèìè ñëîâàìè.  
-Ñïîê? - Äæèì îáåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó îôèöåðó ïî íàóêå. Ýòî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî - íî, ïîõîæå âóëêàíåö âûãëÿäåë íåñêîëüêî âèíîâàòî.  
-ß... äîëæåí ïðèçíàòüñÿ êîå â ÷åì, ãîñïîäà, - íàêîíåö ïîñëå ïàóçû ñêàçàë îí.  
ÌàêÊîé, êàê õîðîøàÿ ãîí÷àÿ ñîáàêà, âåñü îáðàòèëñÿ âî ñëóõ.  
  
***  
Àïè ñ òðóäîì îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ïîñëåäíåå ÷òî îí ïîìíèë - êàê ÷üÿ-òî æåñòêàÿ ðóêà ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ïëå÷î. Ïîòîì áîëü. Îí çàäûõàëñÿ...  
×àí-Êàëàíèí îñòîðîæíî ñåë íà ïîëó. Ãëàçà ìåäëåííî îáâåëè ïðèâû÷íóþ îáñòàíîâêó æèëèùà Ñîëà - Âåðõîâíîãî Áîãà. Âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå... Â ïîðÿäêå? Ïîìîñò, ñ òàêèì ñòàðàíèåì âûïîëíåííûé æèòåëüíèöàìè èõ äåðåâíè áûë ïóñò. Ãäå Ñîë? Ñåðäöå Àïè çàìåðëî, ïîòîì çàáèëîñü íåðîâíûìè òîë÷êàìè.   
Îí îêàçàëñÿ ÷åì-òî íåäîâîëåí... Íåóæåëè îíè ïëîõî óõàæèâàëè çà Ñîëîì? Ìàëî íà÷èùàëè ìåòàëëè÷åñêèå ïîâåðõíîñòè? Çàñòàâëÿëè ðàáîòàòü áîëüøå, ÷åì áûëî ìîæíî? Èëè Ñîë áûë çîë çà òî, ÷òî îíè çàáðàëè åãî ó ñîâåðøåííî íåäîñòîéíûõ âëàäåòü èì Ýð-Õîíîãîâ?  
Àïè óïàë íà êîëåíè ïåðåä ïîìîñòîì.  
À ÷òî åñëè åãî ïîõèòèëè? Òàê æå, êàê ñäåëàëè îíè?  
Òîãäà ýòî åãî ïîëíàÿ è áåçóñëîâíàÿ âèíà. Îí íå ñìîã ñïàñòè Ñîëà. È òåïåðü åãî íàðîä áóäåò ãîëîäàòü.  
×òî æ, ïðèäåòñÿ ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì ñòàðåéøèíàì. È ïðèíÿòü òî ðåøåíèå, êîòîðîå îíè âûíåñóò. Îí íå äîñòîèí æèçíè.  
Àïè âñòàë íà íîãè. ×òî ýòî ëåæèò íà ïîìîñòå? Äà, â òîì ìåñòå, ãäå ðàíüøå ñòîÿë Ñîë, ìèðíî ïîñâå÷èâàþùèé ñâîèìè áëåñòÿùèìè áîêàìè, îáåùàÿ ìèð è áëàãîäåíñòâèå âñåì ×àí-Êàëàíàì?  
Þíîøà ïîäîøåë áëèæå. Íà äåðåâÿííîé ïîäñòàâêå ñòîÿë êàêîé-òî çîëîòèñòûé êóá. Îí ÷óòü äðîæàë, ñëîâíî æèâîé. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî íîâîå âîïëîùåíèå Ñîëà?   
Àïè íàêëîíèëñÿ íèæå - îò êóáà èñõîäèë òîíêèé ïðèÿòíûé çàïàõ. Âîò ãðàíè êóáà çàäðîæàëè - è îí íåìíîãî óâåëè÷èëñÿ â îáúåìå. Âíóòðè çàìåëüêàëè êàêèå-òî èñêîðêè.  
Áûâøèé ñòðàæíèê Âåðõîâíîãî Áîãà ñãëîòíóë. Íóæíî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. Íóæíî óçíàòü - ÷òî ýòî òàêîå? È ìîæåò áûòü, âñå åùå îáîéäåòñÿ?   
Ðÿäîì ëåæàë äëèííûé êóñîê êîðû. Àïè âçÿë åå â ðóêè, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ íàðèñîâàííûå íà íåé çíà÷êè. Ïîòîì ëèöî åãî ïðîñèÿëî.  
***  
-ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë ýòî! - Êèðê âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà Ñïîêà.  
-Íî êàïèòàí, ÿ íå ìîã îñòàâèòü èì ðåïëèêàòîð. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ÿ íå âèäåë ïðè÷èíû ïî êîòîðîé ìû äîëæíû áûëè äîïóñòèòü ãèáåëü ýòèõ ëþäåé. È ãèáåëè, íàäî ïðèçíàòü, äîâîëüíî áåññìûñëåííîé. Åäèíñòâåííûì ëîãè÷íûì âûõîäîì áûëî - îñòàâèòü òóçåìöàì øòàìì çîëîòîãî êîðåëèàíñêîãî ñîðãî. Óõîä çà ýòè ãðèáêîì î÷åíü ïðîñò. ß ñîñòàâèë, èñïîëüçóÿ ïèêòîãðàôè÷åñêîå ïèñüìî, ïîäðîáíóþ èíñòðóêöèþ, êàê óõàæèâàòü çà ýòè ãðèáêîì, è êàê èì ïèòàòüñÿ. Ðàçìíîæàåòñÿ æå ýòîò âèä ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî èíòåíñèâíî.  
-Ýòî âûõîä Äæèì! Çäîðîâî ïðèäóìàíî! - âîñõèòèëñÿ ÌàêÊîé, - ß íèêîãäà íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, Ñïîê, ÷òî â ãëóáèíå äóøè òû ñïîñîáåí íà î÷åíü ÷åëîâå÷íûå ïîñòóïêè! À ãäå òû âçÿë ãðèáîê?  
-Íå íàäî îñêîðáëÿòü ìåíÿ, äîêòîð, - ëèöî Ñïîêà ñòàëî îò÷óæäåííûì, - ãðèáîê ìîæíî ïîëó÷èòü èñïîëüçóÿ ïðîãðàììó ðåïëèêàòîðà. Íóæíî òîëüêî çíàòü åãî ñîñòàâ.   
Êèðê êèâíóë ãîëîâîé:  
-È òû åãî êîíå÷íî çíàë...  
-ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðîôåññîðà ñ åãî êîìàíäîé ìîæíî îñòàâèòü äëÿ çàâåðøåíèÿ ðàáîòû, îñòàâèâ èì òó æå ïèòàòåëüíóþ ñóáñòàíöèþ.   
-Äà, òû ïðàâ, ðåïëèêàòîð, êîíå÷íî, äîâåðÿòü èì íåëüçÿ... - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë Êèðê, - Íî òåõ, êòî çàõî÷åò - ìû ýâàêóèðóåì. Òû ñîãëàñåí, Áîóíç?  
-Íó, íàäî ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ãðèáîê îáëàäàåò çàìå÷àòåëüíûìè ñâîéñòâàìè. Ìåíþ íåìíîãî îäíîîáðàçíîå, íî òðè-÷åòûðå ìåñÿöà îíè ïðîäåðæàòñÿ. À ÷òî æå ñ íàðóøåíèåì Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâû?  
-Ìû ïîäóìàåì îá ýòîì ïîçæå, - îòâåòèë Êèðê. Òû ïðàâ - ëþáîé çàêîí - ýòî èäåàëüíûé ïðèíöèï. Ñëåäîâàòü åìó - íóæíî, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, íî èíîãäà... õì. ß íå äîëæåí áû ýòîãî ãîâîðèòü... íî êàæäûé âûáèðàåò äëÿ ñåáÿ ñàì - íàñêîëüêî òî÷íî îí áóäåò ñëåäîâàòü åìó. Ïðîôåññîð Ëèòò ñäåëàë ýòî... ìû òîæå âñå âðåìÿ âûáèðàåì... -Äæèì çàìîë÷àë. Ïîòîì çåâíóë.  
ÌàêÊîé ñ òðåâîãîé âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. Îáîðîò ðàçãîâîðà ïîêàçàëñÿ åìó íåñêîëüêî ìðà÷íûì, à âèä êàïèòàíà - íåñêîëüêî óòîìëåííûì.  
-Äæèì! Òåáå ïîðà îòäûõàòü! Óæå ïî÷òè îäèííàäöàòü.   
-Áîóíç, ìíå äàâíî íå äåñÿòü ëåò!  
-Òåçàðèóñ, êàïèòàí, - íåìåäëåííî îòîçâàëñÿ ÌàêÊîé, - Òåçàðèóñ. Òû ïðîñèë íàïîìíèòü.  
Êèðê óõìûëüíóëñÿ.   
-Ëàäíî, ñåãîäíÿ òâîÿ âçÿëà. Íî íå íàäåéñÿ, ÷òî ýòîò ìåòîä ñðàáîòàåò åùå ðàç. Ñïîê, îáúÿñíè ïðîôåññîðó Ëèòòó íàøå ðåøåíèå, - Êèðê íàõìóðèëñÿ, ñîáèðàÿ ðàçáåãàþùèåñÿ ìûñëè, - ýòîò ãðèáîê, åñëè ìíå íå èçìåíÿåò ïàìÿòü, æèçíåñïîñîáåí ìåñÿöà òðè-÷åòûðå... îáúÿñíè ïðîôåññîðó, ÷òî ýòî âðåìÿ åìó äàåòñÿ äëÿ òîãî ÷òî áû çàêîí÷èòü ðàáîòó è îáîñíîâàòü íåîáõîäèìîñòü ìèññèè ìèëîñåðäèÿ ê ýòîé ïëàíåòå. È åñëè îí ñîãëàñåí... - Êèðê ñäåëàë íåîïðåäåëåííûé æåñò ðóêîé. - È ïîòîì íóæíî...  
-Òåçàðèóñ, - ñíîâà òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé, ãðîçÿ êàïèòàíó ïàëüöåì. Ïî ìíåíèþ âðà÷à èíñòðóêòàæ ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà íåñêîëüêî çàòÿíóëñÿ.  
-Óæå èäó, - Êèðê óñìåõíóëñÿ, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê äâåðè, - ïîñòàðàéòåñü íå ïîäðàòüñÿ çäåñü áåç ìåíÿ.  
-Â îòíîøåíèè ìåíÿ âû ìîæåòå áûòü àáñîëþòíî ñïîêîéíû, êàïèòàí, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê, íî íå ìîãó íå îòìåòèòü, ÷òî ó âàñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî óñòàëûé âèä.  
"Ýòè äâîå ñîãëàñíû äðóã ñ äðóãîì òîëüêî â îäíîì âîïðîñå - â òîì - ÷òî ìíå íóæíî ïîáîëüøå è ïî÷àùå îòäûõàòü" - ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàë Êèðê, êîãäà äâåðè òóðáîëèôòà ðàñïàõíóëèñü ïåðåä íèì.  
  
***  
-Ñïîê, - åëå äîæäàâøèñü, êîãäà çà êàïèòàíîì çàêðîåòñÿ äâåðü, ëóêàâî ñïðîñèë äîêòîð, - ìîæíî âñå æå óçíàòü... ÷òî òîëêíóëî òåáÿ íà òàêîé ïîäâèã?  
-ß íå ïîíèìàþ, âàñ, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé. Ïî-ìîåìó ÿ óæå îáúÿñíèë ëîãè÷íóþ öåïî÷êó...  
-Íó, êîí÷àé ëîìàòü êîìåäèþ! Ïðîñòî ñêàæè ìíå, ïî÷åìó òû ýòî ñäåëàë? Âåäü ëîãè÷íåå è ïðîùå âñåãî áûëî áû ðàñïûëèòü ðåïëèêàòîð íà àòîìû?  
-Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ íå çàáûë î òîì, êàêèìè ãîëîäíûìè ãëàçàìè âû ñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì... à âî- âòîðûõ...  
Ñïîê äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà íåáîëüøóþ äðåâåñíóþ êîðó è ïðîòÿíóë åå ÌàêÊîþ.  
Äîêòîð äîëãî ñìîòðåë íà äåòñêèé ðèñóíîê. Ïîòîì âçäîõíóë è ïîäíÿë íà Ñïîêà ïå÷àëüíûå ãëàçà:  
-ß ïîíèìàþ.  
Êîíåö  
  
  
  
1 Ïåðâàÿ äèðåêòèâà ïîäðàçóìåâàåò àáñîëþòíûé çàïðåò íà âìåøàòåëüñòâî â æèçíü ìåñòíîãî íàñåëåíèÿ, äî òîãî ìîìåíòà êàê ýòî ìåñòíîå íàñåëåíèå íå îâëàäååò èñêóññòâîì ïîëåòà íà âîðï - ñêîðîñòè (ñâåðõñâåòîâîé).  
Çàïðåò ïîäðàçóìåâàåò íåâîçìîæíîñòü ïåðåäà÷è çíàíèé, òåõíîëîãèè, âîîðóæåííîãî âìåøàòåëüñòâà è ò.ï. Êðàéíå íå ðåêîìåíäóåòñÿ îñòàâëÿòü âûñîêîòåõíîëîãè÷íîå îáîðóäîâàíèå è ò.ï. âåùè. Íàêàçàíèå çà íàðóøåíèå Ïåðâîé äèðåêòèâà - âïëîòü äî ñìåòíîé êàçíè. Â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñòåñòâåííî, åñëè ýòî áóäåò îáíàðóæåíî.  
  
  
  
1 


End file.
